<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blood In Our Veins by StarSongVII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728734">The Blood In Our Veins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII'>StarSongVII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Drama, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinky, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, POV Bokuto Koutarou, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Omegaverse): A retelling of Haikyuu (as canon-compliant as possible) with a little bit of intrigue and angst thrown in. </p><p>Chapter 1: Kuroo POV (with some mix as identified)<br/>Chapter 2: Bokuto POV (and more explicit content)<br/>Chapter 3: POV switching and fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Others (Hinted), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuroo Fics, HQ Feels (Mostly M or E)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cat's Out Of The Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>Usual stuff - I don't own Haikyuu, etc.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>A/N 1:</strong> I seriously cannot seem to stop writing for this fandom and pairing. This is getting out of hand. Please note that this is an AU Omegaverse, however I will still try to remain canon-compliant as much as possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>A/N 2:</strong> From experience on another fic, I sometimes get complaints despite warning tags so here's me trying to save your eyes if you missed them: SOME EXPLICIT SEXUAL DETAILS! UNDERAGED DRINKING! SUBSTANCE ABUSE! MENTIONS OF NON-CON! REALLY ROUGH &amp; KINKY SEX SOMETIMES! SLURS AND PREJUDICE! (I'll probably have more to add as we go along).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is thirteen, and wondering why the gods hated him so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not that being an omega is a bad thing, necessarily. Lots of people are happy to be omega, and many omegas are deeply cherished. Plus, omegas are the only ones who can form bonds - even <em>soul bonds</em>, that most coveted of unions - with alphas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he looks like an alpha, walks like an alpha, talks like an alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>OK, maybe he got that Elvis song stuck in his head the other day thanks to his grandparents and their penchant for oldies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All the men in his family are alphas. Not one has ever been anything other than that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until Kuroo Tetsurou, volleyball fanatic, certified genius, and all-around trickster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Surprise, bitches. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To their credit, his family takes it in stride - no one looks disappointed, and grandma actually looks thrilled to have another omega in the family to balance all the "alphaness" out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma blinks in surprise but that's all the reaction his best friend gives. It says a lot though. Everyone had assumed Kuroo would be an alpha, debilitating shyness as a child notwithstanding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though that should've been a dead giveaway, really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was having a bit of an identity crisis and he knew it. He'd just always assumed he'd be an alpha and he'd find an omega mate someday and they'd have kids and all that jazz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, now he'd be the one with buns in the oven, but no difference otherwise, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Wrong.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now he'd have to use suppressants, have to deal with heats (as opposed to ruts, which happened less frequently), have to be on guard against alphas, have to deal with some prejudice from small-minded folk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fortunately his family has means. They buy the best suppressants and blockers for him, which can easily be consumed in pill form so he doesn't even need to stick anything on himself and risk getting found out as an omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which also means that he continues life as a presumed alpha, but he's fine with that. He's fine with omegas flirting with him, betas deferring to him. He's fine with coming up with excuses for missing classes and training sometimes due to his heats (fortunately his family has means, so usually it's some variation of "oh, my family had to go to XXX and meet some Very Important Business Partners and they took me along coz I'm supposed to inherit in future").</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His grandparents and dad help cover for him, Kenma helps cover for him, so everything is fine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything is NOT fine. Courtesy of one very <s>handsome</s> boisterous Bokuto Koutarou and his ridiculous alphaness and overwhelming pheromones that somehow permeate Kuroo's senses despite his very expensive drugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're fourteen when they first meet at a training camp, Kenma sticking to Kuroo's side because the smaller boy dislikes crowds (and people in general), but also to help mask the fact that Kuroo is an omega. He loves his best friend so much at times like these, when the gamer uses his own secondary gender to draw attention from his taller (and very insecure) childhood friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thanks to his expensive pills and Kenma (but mostly his expensive pills, and his appearance, and his natural alpha behavior), everyone assumes Kuroo is an alpha, so Bokuto bounds over and grabs him in headlocks often, which results in Kuroo somehow being able to smell nothing but Bokuto for a long time after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It also means Kuroo cannot use the omega-only changing or bathing areas, which results in him and Bokuto always being half-naked or naked around each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other boy is fourteen, slightly taller than Kuroo (<em>for now, Bo, just you wait!</em>), and already showing lots of muscular definition despite lingering baby fat on his face (Kuroo refuses to peek at what's between Bokuto's thighs), and a voice that squeaks a little when he's excited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And boy, is Bokuto <em>always</em> excited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The random high-pitched breaks in an otherwise masculine voice help distract Kuroo sometimes, and he often laughs till he snorts which makes Bokuto laugh even more and then the two of them get yelled at by the coaches for disrupting practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then camp is over, and Kuroo thinks he can breathe again without smelling that <s>amazing</s> scent that is Bokuto, all warm and fresh like a bright summer's day full of laughter by the sea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wrong again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They both live in Tokyo, and there's a direct train that connects their neighborhoods in just 20 minutes, so they end up seeing a LOT of each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma is a bit worried, but says nothing. His grandparents pick up on it quickly - Kuroo constantly hanging out with this <em>very</em> alpha male and being all touchy and stuff - and grandma starts to drop hints sometimes when they're at home, but Kuroo plays it off as nothing but them being best bros.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And they are.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They can talk about anything (except Kuroo's secondary gender, which he'll hide for the rest of his life, <em>thanks very much</em>), laugh about anything. They play pranks and get into trouble, they might break things now and then and run away cackling like irresponsible teens, and sometimes they end up with scrapes and bruises and bloody noses, but it's all good fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It helps that Bokuto is so obsessed with volleyball he doesn't seem to pay attention to omegas at all, at least not in <em>that</em> way. He appreciates Kenma's abilities as a setter and strategist, but again, that's all he sees: volleyball, volleyball, <em>volleyball</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo might adore that simple mindedness, but he won't ever admit it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's lucky society has progressed to the point that secondary genders are not mentioned publicly on any form of ID, to help reduce effects of inherent bias some individuals still possess during recruitment, or in schools, or in public etc.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he keeps living as a presumed alpha, and he's fine with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until he's not, not really.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're fifteen and captains of their middle school teams when they meet Iwaizumi and Oikawa at a volleyball clinic during summer holidays. Iwaizumi is like Bokuto - as alpha as they come - and Oikawa is omega and proud of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're also bonded, somehow, despite their young age, but Kuroo learns it's because those two have been inseparable since before they were born, and that their parents long ago accepted that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were meant for each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, Oikawa is also ridiculously perceptive, and quickly figures out that Kuroo is actually an omega (he has no idea how, but he's going to have a nice long chat with his doctors about their subpar pills when he gets home).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luckily, the other boy seems to know that Kuroo wants to keep it hidden, so he only asks the bedhead quietly when they're alone, Iwaizumi and Bokuto on some insane pull up challenge that the two sane ones of the group decide not to participate in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo can't really answer at first, heart beating so hard he thinks it's breaking out of his ribcage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa doesn't mind, waiting patiently with those sharply assessing eyes that make him such a danger on court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, Kuroo sputters out something, trying to dodge Oikawa's question but not succeeding because he's never been called out so directly in his life about this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, he admits it. Yes, he's an omega. Yes, he's hiding it. No, Bokuto doesn't know and <em>let's keep it that way</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa makes it clear that if his beloved Iwa-chan asks, he won't lie, but he'll make sure the spiker doesn't tell anyone else without Kuroo's permission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's grateful, he assumes. But now he's worried. There are plenty of highly perceptive individuals in the world, and more people might see right through him soon. He needs a game plan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He goes to see the doctors as soon as he can, and they explain that some omegas (and even some alphas) have heightened senses of smell that no amount of pills can block. It seems Oikawa is one of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which just makes Kuroo worry even more because there are plenty of omegas and alphas in the world, which raises the likelihood that some day more of them might sniff out the truth about him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's OK, he's super smart, he'll figure this out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And if he ropes Kenma into his strategizing, his childhood friend only rolls his eyes but plays along.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he starts high school, he's called out for confessions so often Kai suggests he wear a shirt saying "no, thank you" so he's not always late for volleyball practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The seniors are jealous, because this freshman basically has the entire school thirsting after him, and Kuroo gets saddled with a lot of clean up duties and stupid menial tasks which don't leave him much time on court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hates it, but he just goes along and bows deferentially because he's at the bottom of the food chain and he needs to stay in the club until he takes over eventually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He practices like hell privately, and with Bokuto (and Kenma, when he can bribe him with video games).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he can't practice with Bokuto much, because the other boy somehow found himself a girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A really cute, small, pretty omega girlfriend who looks nothing like Kuroo - all tall, dark, lean, and dangerous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's good at hiding, so he smiles cheerfully and thumps his bro on the back and teases him. He's so good at hiding he can even ignore the twinge of something in his heart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa sees through him as usual, Iwaizumi too (the spiker having figured something was up and getting Oikawa to confirm it). The two of them try not to look too pitying when they speak to Kuroo over one of their regular video calls which usually includes Bokuto right next to Kuroo, but the white haired boy has a date today. With his really, really, tiny and pretty girlfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo brushes off the concern, changes topics smoothly, and they play along but he knows this conversation isn't over. Not by a long shot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then he gets an epiphany. What better way to appear alpha as hell, than to get himself his <em>own</em> tiny, pretty, omega girlfriend? He has enough offers to start a Kuroo Pages after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grandma, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi think it's the stupidest idea he's ever had (and that's saying a lot, all things considered), but he doesn't care because he's Kuroo Tetsurou and he always gets his way in the end.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he does. He picks the most sought after omega in school - a second year, no less - and smirks at her one day, and she's his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets saddled with a LOT of stupid chores in volleyball club thanks to this, but it's great because it gives him an excuse not to spend that much time with his girlfriend. Misaki is an omega through and through - sweet, caring, kind, quiet, polite. She's from a good family, one of the top of her grade, and she never says or does anything wrong.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Times like these he wishes he was truly an alpha because Misaki is perfect - a perfect omega, unlike him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He learns to kiss and make out, learns to fake enthusiasm for intimacy while he gets Misaki off and she falls more and more in love with him, and he hates himself more and more. Especially when they double date with Bokuto and his girlfriend (Kuroo never bothers to learn her name). Especially when Bokuto smiles that mega watt smile at the tiny omega in his buff arms, and Kuroo thinks he needs an angiogram.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He breaks up with Misaki, and somehow doesn't become Public Enemy Number One in Nekoma (he thanks his well-honed charm and huge fanbase for that). The seniors go a bit easier on him, until he decides to hook up with the next most sought-after omega in school because he's decided he'll build a "bad boy" reputation to go along with his appearance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto finds it hilarious - a total <em>hoot</em> - because he has never thought of Kuroo as anything but his best bro (there's that damn twinge <em>again</em>), and he can't see how anyone thinks Kuroo is a bad boy but he plays along and introduces him to other cute little omegas because <em>bros over hoes</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grandma, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi are thoroughly displeased and unsupportive, but Kuroo doesn't care. This is how he'll protect himself, protect Kenma until the other boy finds his bond, and he's sticking to it no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least Iwaizumi is more level-headed than the others, and gives him tips (on the side, lest Shittykawa find out and deny Iwaizumi sex) on how to appear more alpha, how to have sex with omegas while hiding his own omega traits. There's lots of fantasizing and thinking about someone else, and Kuroo has to be very careful not to call the wrong name when he gets off, and he learns how to disguise the fact that he doesn't have a knot when he's climaxing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In their second year, a very beautiful omega joins Fukurōdani and becomes setter. Bokuto is enthralled by Akaashi Keiji's gunmetal blue eyes, his perfect face, his composure, his body, <em>everything</em>. So Kuroo plays the supportive best bro and encourages that adoration, and pretty soon Bokuto and Akaashi are an item that everyone agrees is a match made in heaven.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo goes for an angiogram, and the doctors can't find anything wrong with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's also got one hell of a bad boy reputation now, a slew of broken hearts in his wake as he continues to seduce omegas and betas in Tokyo and beyond (when they have training camps or vacations). Some alphas even approach him for hook ups, but he demurs because he knows there's a possibility his omega side might come out if he's naked in bed with an alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi is crazy perceptive, like Oikawa, and corners Kuroo during one of their summer training camps. The pretty setter's eyes are sharp, but also thoughtful. Kuroo convinces him to keep his secret by promising to buy him dinner once a month (Akaashi has a huge appetite so that shit is expensive).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone is raping and killing unbonded omegas. It’s not reported much, publicly, to prevent mass hysteria and distrust, but Iwaizumi’s family is pretty high up in the police force so he told Oikawa to be careful, and Oikawa immediately tells Kuroo (privately), so Kuroo tells Kenma as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All this just cements his resolve to appear as alpha as possible, so he can protect himself and Kenma. His grandmother has an obvious bond mark, so she’s safe, but he still keeps watch on her as much as possible (even though she can absolutely handle herself coz she’s a bad ass).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He works out even more, the prevalent alpha genes helping boost his musculature, and he gets a growth spurt so he becomes tall and lean and looks very much like an alpha, so much so that he’s developed charming but firm template refusals for omegas propositioning him (or their parents asking him to consider their child, because Kuroo’s family has means and he’s gonna inherit it all).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And alright he knows he’s pretty damn good looking too, because even though he hides his scent, lots of people are always checking him out and flirting even when he’s helping grandma with groceries.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She’s starting to worry a lot more about him, hiding his true self away and setting himself up for a lifetime of misery. But he’s adamant he won’t reveal his omega side, <em>ever</em>, and she gives in as usual but she doesn’t like it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma is starting not to like it either, because he read that omegas who continually take blockers and suppressants end up with severe mental and physical health issues in the long run. But Kuroo insists, and Kenma gives in, as usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kuro."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While a lot of people say Kenma is monotonous, Kuroo has known him since they were kids. He knows that tone. He's about to get scolded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, he puts his phone down from where he'd been checking out Bokuto's happy couple pictures with an unimpressed (but still drop dead gorgeous) Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you ever considered what will happen when everyone finds out?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And there it is, what Kuroo had been hoping to avoid thinking about. He knows it won't be pretty - if everyone finds out he's an omega who's been sleeping with other betas and omegas while pretending to be an alpha, there'll probably be a lot of very pissed off exes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd never said he was an alpha, they just assumed. But that's beside the point and he knows it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While it's not uncommon - theirs is a world where anyone's free to bed anyone else, unless they're bonded in which case it's frowned upon - he knows that everyone thinks he's an alpha and that's part of the reason why he gets so many offers from omegas and betas (his looks, smarts, and money are other factors, of course).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His silence doesn't perturb Kenma at all, the other boy casually playing a new video game while somehow remaining hyper aware of the second year.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If his true secondary gender is exposed, Kuroo can anticipate a lot of alphas trying to fuck him, to claim him. The Bad Boy of Tokyo actually an omega? They'd get off on the dominance, he knows. Because he'd seduced countless others already, and alphas are competitive by nature.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Which means no one can ever find out. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kuro."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma pauses the game and puts his controller down, turning to face him, and that's when Kuroo knows shit just got real.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His childhood friend is <em>pissed</em>, and Kuroo is gonna have hell to pay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Theirs isn't a loud argument, but it's heated and real all the same. Kenma calls him a coward, and it stings even though Kuroo knows it's true (or maybe it stings <em>because</em> it's true).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But what else can he do? He's gone so long as an alpha, he'll be 17 soon, and he's been voted captain of the volleyball club, and Spring Tournament's coming up and he has to lead the team because the third years retired already.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tell. The. TRUTH.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma hisses it so violently, Kuroo actually jerks back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end he storms off and goes for a run. This isn't natural, they've never fought in their lives, but Kuroo just wants to run away from it all. When the cold rain comes, he just keeps running, because he doesn't care about falling ill, he hopes he gets pneumonia and dies so he doesn't have to deal with any of this anymore (Kenma has always called him a drama queen).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't get pneumonia, but he does get a high fever and ends up drifting in weird dreams, pretty sure he's smelling that amazing summer day but Bokuto is busy with volleyball and Akaashi so there's no way his bro is there with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When his fever breaks, Kenma is there by his side, quietly playing games on his PSP with the volume turned off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If anyone asks, I won't lie."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's better than nothing, and Kenma gives him a small smile, even though they both know Kuroo is a master of evasion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, it's a start.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The attacks seem to be by a group, since there's no rhyme or reason, no fixed locale or day or time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some of the bodies are kept in freezers which throw off the coroners, some of them are left in metal bins next to air conditioner exhaust fans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They happen all over the country, but they're sporadic. The police try to hide it, because they have no idea what they're dealing with, and because they can't afford to cause mass panic among the omega population.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo dials back the seductions and dates and flings, citing volleyball. It's partly true, because the team has their work cut out for them to qualify for Nationals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He spends more and more time training - with Yaku and Kai and Kenma, with Yamamoto and the other first years. Sometimes, at night, when he can't sleep because Bokuto hadn't replied yet - too busy with volleyball and Akaashi - he goes for long runs and starts to wonder why he's an omega who looks like an alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he was smaller, prettier, sweeter...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he's a realist. He can't change his height, and he needs his muscles for volleyball. He can't get rid of his bedhead (he's tried, oh <em>Lord</em> he's tried). He knows some people say his face is scary, dangerous even, especially when he's smirking. He knows he laughs like a hyena, that he can yell really loudly (but it's volleyball, and they have to communicate a lot on the court).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't change anything about himself, not even his secondary gender. So he just needs to learn to live with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Bokuto tells him that he plans to bond with Akaashi once their heat and rut match (because that's the one time alphas and omegas can hope to form a soul bond), Kuroo has to lie to his best bro for the first time in his life and feign muscle cramps for suddenly doubling over and struggling to breathe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those warm, thick fingers are immediately prodding, massaging, golden eyes worried and usually loud voice soft and concerned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he was a braver man, he'd close the distance between their lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he's not, he's never been brave. He's a coward, like Kenma said. So he forces out a pained smile, remembers to keep up the cramp act until he's alone in the bathroom, and then he lets one - and only one - tear fall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pain becomes a constant, dull throb in his chest, and he learns to live with it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't date anymore, not even when Nekoma loses in the quarter finals of qualifications and he gets offers of comfort from <em>really</em> pretty omegas and betas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just gets back into training, scaring the team with his determination and worrying Kenma, grandma, Tooru, and Hajime. He studies like hell too, though lately he doesn't coach Bokuto anymore because apparently Akaashi is super smart and can help the second year despite being a freshman.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They spend Christmas and New Year's together as usual, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kuroo, and he can see that his best bro is really in love with his omega so he smiles and teases them and dangles mistletoe everywhere they go. It helps that he's tall and has long arms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma doesn't say anything to him, but he reports it all to Hajime and Tooru - the <em>traitor</em> - and they try to talk to Kuroo about it, tell him he's trying too hard, he needs to take care of himself. He doesn't listen, but he thanks them for their concern and he knows they can tell he means it when he says he really appreciates it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo tops his year, with a perfect score on the finals. Bokuto calls and congratulates him heartily, and even though he's supposed to have a date with Akaashi after practice that day, his best bro ditches his boyfriend to take Kuroo out for a meal, and then they end up at Bokuto's place getting drunk on his family's stash of booze, laughing at everything and nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It feels just like old times, just the two of them before society and everyone else got in the way, and that night Kuroo sleeps like a baby, cradled in huge biceps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes there's a long lull between attacks, so the police think that the group has somehow stopped, died maybe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then suddenly they come back but it's so random, so unpredictable, that all their best profilers can say is that the only thing in common is that the victims are all unbonded omegas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The police keep it under wraps because they can't afford to cause mass hysteria. There'd been attacks before on omegas, long ago, and the prime minister and cabinet had had to resign, the Emperor himself had had to apologize publicly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In his third year, he meets the Karasuno team and decides he's going to make the Battle of the Garbage Dump happen when he sees the Freak Duo's quick attack.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's never forgotten what Coach said all those years ago, about lowering the net. He owes that old man for inspiring him, for making him realize that it doesn't matter what others tell you about what you can or can't do, all that matters is you find the fun in what you do and help others while you're at it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tall blond beta from the crows is <em>very</em> beautiful, and if Kuroo was still being a player he would definitely have responded to the subtle flirtations. But he's not that person anymore, and he's perceptive enough to see that the freckled beta seems hurt by the blond's behavior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not about to get involved in <em>that</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sugawara is incredibly beautiful too, as is Shimizu. But the silver haired senior has a bond mark (Kuroo suspects it's Sawamura's mark, but they seem to be playing it low key), and Shimizu has those crazy loud crows constantly circling her, so Kuroo stays away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He yells at Tooru and Hajime over the phone for not telling him about Karasuno, and they laugh. Then Tooru starts bitching about Ushiwaka again and it's Kuroo's turn to laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's getting easier and easier to stay away from everyone, to keep a distance and just play the part of team captain, high school senior, the perfect student, the <em>best</em> best bro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tells the other Kanto captains about Karasuno on the way back to Tokyo, and agrees to make arrangements for them to join the training camp in Nekoma. Bokuto is excited and can't wait to face off against tough opponents, and again the white haired boy ditches his boyfriend to hang out and talk volleyball and try to spike at each other's faces just like old times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's getting easier and easier to ignore the dull ache in his heart whenever Akaashi messages and Bokuto gets that soft smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Training camp is fun, and everyone agrees that Kuroo really does know what he's talking about once the Freak Duo arrive. He and Bokuto get up to no good as usual, and Akaashi is constantly telling them off (Kenma doesn't bother, he likes it when Kuroo is too busy to nag him about eating properly). The other teams are used to all this, and eventually Karasuno becomes used to it too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What is it with omega setters and their damn <em>noses</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sugawara corners him too, and Kuroo has flashbacks of Tooru and Akaashi doing the same. He admits the truth a lot easier this time, and extracts the same promise from Sugawara, who says he won't lie to his mate if asked but they'll keep Kuroo's secret.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silver haired setter doesn't agree with him hiding himself, but Kuroo says it's just easier this way and Sugawara seems to pick up on the sadness in his eyes, a look of realization crossing beautiful features, and then there's a slight twinge of sympathy in his voice and he pats Kuroo on the arm gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You'll find someone, I know it.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo had found him long ago, when he was fourteen and in a random training camp. But he smiles a little anyway, even though he knows he's not fooling either of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's funny how you can go from spending almost all your time with someone, and then barely message each other more than once a week.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is busy with Akaashi and volleyball a lot, and even though they live 20 minutes apart, he and Kuroo don't see each other until the next training camp.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo gets so uncomfortable being around Bokuto and Akaashi, he decides to take the tall blond from Karasuno in and taunts the middle blocker into joining their practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a win-win-win anyway. He gets to focus on helping Tsukishima improve, which will help ensure the Battle of the Garbage Dump happens. He likes helping others too, because it makes him feel good. And he gets to distract himself from Bokuto and Akaashi - specifically Bokuto being all sweet and nuzzling his boyfriend's neck every chance he gets, and how perfect those two look together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until he slips up and accidentally triggers Tsukishima somehow, and then it's just him and the couple (Lev is still not moving). He wonders where he went wrong, and the issue at least bothers him enough that he's not that bothered when Bokuto and Akaashi start making out in front of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd long ago gotten used to the pain in his chest anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He apologizes to Daichi first thing the next day, and keeps a distance from Tsukishima. Until the blond appears at the Third Gym asking questions, and Bokuto is so damn cool when he answers, and Kuroo hopes his face gave nothing away because Akaashi is crazy perceptive. (Fortunately the setter was focused on Tsukishima, so Kuroo is safe for the time being).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They train as much as they can, and the Chibi and Lev join in. Kuroo has fun coaching the juniors, and it's enough to make him smile for real - after so long of just smirking and forcing smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His smile drops when Bokuto and Akaashi sneak off after dinner, and the next day he's back to forcing smiles when he sees that very satisfied look on Bokuto's face, and how Akaashi has a slight limp when he walks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time in his life, Kuroo wishes training camp was over sooner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They call him a demon, with how hard he pushes himself these days in training, on the court, with his studies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It gets so bad Coach Nekomata threatens to bench him if he doesn't take a break, and so he's barred from the gym one Sunday and stuck at home alone because Kenma was forced to go for practice but Kuroo isn't allowed to, not today.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he left, Kenma had locked away all of Kuroo's textbooks and study guides, but the pudding haired setter had done something that had shocked Kuroo. He'd left him his PSP, and Kuroo had actually teared up when his childhood friend had handed his most prized possession over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not bad at games, having played loads of them with Kenma growing up, but he's restless today. It's easier for him to focus on studies and training, than on little characters on a screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Turning off the handheld console, he sets it on his table and grabs his keys. Coach told him to take a break, so there's no harm in him going for a walk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets lost in the music playing through his earphones - a gift from Kenma for Christmas last year - and comes back to reality when he realizes he's right in front of Bokuto's home, having walked all the way there from his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cars aren't in the driveway, which means Bokuto's parents and sisters aren't home. So Kuroo just lets himself in, because he'd long ago been given keys to Bokuto's place (and Bokuto had keys to his place, coz they were best bros), going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smells them before he hears the moans. That thick mating scent that only an alpha and omega having sex can emanate. If it's this strong, and since no one else is home, that means Akaashi is in heat and Bokuto is having a rut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It means they're bonding, right now - forming a regular bond or, maybe, a soul bond.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The couple doesn't even stop having sex when the glass shatters on the ground, and Kuroo accidentally slams the front door behind him as he rushes out, running and running and running like his life depends on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't know where he ends up, and eventually when his legs give out and he can see again he realizes Kenma and his grandma had called him almost a hundred times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn't taken his wallet with him, so he ends up having to wait at a park beside some random subway station for Kenma to come get him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His childhood friend doesn't say a word when he sees Kuroo, hunched over and shaking. For the first time in their lives, the small setter initiates physical contact, pulling the Nekoma captain into a tight hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the first time in their lives, Kuroo cries.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe the attackers have stopped, the police think. It's been awhile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru and Hajime call often, so do Koushi and Daichi, until one day Kuroo just connects everyone and they all realize that they each know Kuroo's secret.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They still call him really often, taking turns sometimes, doing group calls sometimes. Kenma must have said something, but Kuroo is grateful because his friends are trying to distract him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's been avoiding Bokuto since that day, not even reading texts, but it's not like the wing spiker notices (or if he does, he doesn't say anything). They have to see each other again at the next training camp, and Kuroo is bracing to see the bond marks. No one in the Nekoma volleyball club talks about this stuff because every time someone brings up omegas and alphas and bonds or whatever, Kenma or Yaku or Kai is there to shut it down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wishes he could get Seijoh included in their training camp, but it's Fukurōdani's call and anyway the Seijoh duo aren't keen on it, having their own plans for training.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, at least he has three people at camp who know the truth and who care about him, so he'll manage somehow. Koushi has already packed lots of tissues.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mask is firmly in place by the time camp comes around, and he greets Bokuto like normal. It hurts like hell when he sees the bond mark on Akaashi's neck, but then he realizes Bokuto doesn't have one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're not soul mates.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't want to entertain that little spark of hope that begins to whisper inside him, stomping it out ruthlessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soul mates are <em>extremely</em> rare. Just because Bokuto and Akaashi aren't soul mates, doesn't mean they're not mates. The beautiful dark-haired setter has the mark to prove it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koushi and Daichi distract him quickly, and they keep him distracted when he realizes that Bokuto never even noticed he hadn't read a single message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What happened to them being best bros?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He still manages to fool around as usual with Bokuto, who doesn't notice that his laugh is a little bit forced now, golden eyes stuck on Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he gets cornered by Yaku and Kai, and he realizes that he should've known these two would've figured everything out long ago, considering they've been playing volleyball together (and having lunches, and dinners, and sometimes studying together) for almost three whole years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two other Nekoma third years manage to make it so that Kuroo is never alone with Bokuto (they relinquish custody when Koushi and Daichi or anyone from Karasuno is around), and they ensure Lev is a rowdy and distracting mofo whenever Bokuto is near.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is grateful, extremely so, for having such amazing friends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time the body is hacked apart, but tied together like a doll until one unfortunate crime scene technician <em>tugs</em> and then a lot of officers are running out of the alleyway to throw up violently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's harder than usual to control himself at qualifiers, when Bokuto is across the net smirking, but Kuroo manages somehow (he might have overdosed on the pills, but he doesn't care). He smirks back, snarks back, plays his part because he's so used to just wearing a mask nowadays that it's becoming who he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He makes it all the way through to telling off some random people insulting Nohebi, makes it through dinner, makes it till he and Kenma are getting off at the station near their home, when it becomes a really big problem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fortunately it's quiet at the station, only a few people milling about on the platforms, because they'd been out celebrating getting into Nationals, and Kenma manages to inject him with a strong suppressant quickly (thank <em>God</em> his childhood friend is always prepared), allowing the smaller boy to half-drag, half-support his friend back to the Kuroo home before Kenma is yelling - <em>yelling</em>, Kenma <em>never</em> yells - for his grandma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's locked away in his room as usual, only Kenma and his grandma allowed to remain in the house while his dad and grandfather go stay at one of their other homes. Kenma tells everyone in school that Kuroo had worked too hard and gotten a really high fever, and it's embarrassing as hell later on when everyone teases him for it, but it also keeps people away from his home (no one wants to catch whatever Kuroo has when they need to train for Nationals) and lets him ride out the worst heat he's ever gotten in safety and seclusion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entire time, all he can think about is Bokuto. Those strong arms, that broad chest, the megawatt smile that used to be reserved just for Kuroo and volleyball until Bokuto began to notice omegas <em>that</em> way. He'd never looked at Bokuto's cock in the changing rooms or in the baths, but he knows somehow that it's huge and perfect and just imagining it makes him cum hard on the dildo he's riding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hates this. He hates being an omega. He hates that even with the best drugs in the world he can't stop the heats from coming, he can't stop his body from getting wet and needy, he can't stop wanting to be bred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hates that he has to go through this without Bokuto, but the Fukurōdani captain has someone else now, a perfect omega, and it's not Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It lasts five days - the longest heat he's ever had - and at the end of it Kuroo really <em>does</em> have a high fever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entire time, Bokuto never once messages.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's his 18th birthday when Kuroo recovers, and the volleyball team is extra rowdy all day while he's constantly pelted with cake on the court and in his classroom - grandma is gonna <em>kill</em> him when she sees the mess that's his uniform - and after practice the northerners are calling and then three volleyball teams are yelling at and taunting each other through Kuroo's poor cake-caked phone (later on he thanks his lucky stars that his grandfather had bought him a new phone for his birthday).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he finally makes it home, his family has prepared his favorite meals, and Kenma's parents are there too, and he has a great time at dinner (after being laughingly scolded by grandma about his uniform). Then he's opening presents (luckily the Miyagi couples had sent 'decent' stuff) and hiding his disappointment over the fact that he'd gotten nothing from Bokuto (at least <em>he'd</em> sent the other boy something for his 18th). Kenma frowns but quickly changes his expression, though the younger boy takes his phone out and types furiously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Miyagi couples are demanding another video call, with him and Kenma, and he does call eventually when the adults are all sipping sake downstairs and he and his childhood friend are in his room (Kenma volunteered to stay over today).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one mentions Bokuto, and Kuroo does genuinely laugh during the call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they all hang up at midnight, after one last happy birthday 'serenade' (which probably wakes the dead), he ends up falling into a fitful sleep. Kenma doesn't say anything about it, even though Kuroo's restlessness kept the other boy awake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a few days later when he gets a call from Bokuto, and he hesitates, staring at the caller ID - that stupid name and stupid picture flashing - before finally answering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"KUROO!!!!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He jerks his phone away as quickly as possible but his ears are ringing like crazy. <em>That damn owl</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he brings the phone near his ear again, he can sort of make out that Bokuto is insanely sorry for missing his birthday, but Akaashi had gone into heat so they'd been locked away - Kuroo nearly drops his phone when he hears all this - and if Kuroo is available maybe they can have dinner tonight?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't know why he lies, but he says he's already got plans tonight, and tomorrow night, and the day after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a silence on the line that's not normal, not for them, not when everything used to be so easy and cheerful and fun. Eventually, Bokuto breaks it, and Kuroo's heart almost breaks at how small the other sounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you mad at me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His resolve crumbling, Kuroo rushes to reassure the owl-like captain that no, he's not mad, and he's <em>totally</em> available for dinner this weekend if Bokuto is free.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't manage to finish the sentence before that damn owl is shouting that <em>yes, he's free on Sunday, and "let's go play some arcade games before dinner, bro!</em> "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo agrees and is about to tease Bokuto about what happened last time they were in an arcade - Bokuto had turned the steering wheel on the Initial D machine so hard he'd torn it clean off and they'd had to run for it - when suddenly Akaashi's voice comes through the phone and Kuroo feels sick to his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He manages to play it cool, then hangs up on some pretence or other, praying Bokuto doesn't bring his boyfriend along this weekend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's just the two of them, like old times, on Sunday when they meet in Akihabara. They have a blast in the arcades - this time Bokuto doesn’t wreck anything, and Kuroo kicks his ass in every game as usual. They're laughing and joking as they walk back to the station to get to Shibuya for dinner in Kuroo's favorite seafood restaurant, when Bokuto suddenly stops and drags the taller teen over to a UFO machine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A UFO machine with a REALLY cute owl plushie that somehow looks a lot like Bokuto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The white haired boy is transfixed, and he's shoving a 100 yen coin into the machine instantly as Kuroo teases him about his abysmal record with these games. Bokuto grumbles at him and ends up spending almost 2,000 yen on the damn game before he finally manages to grab the plushie, and as soon as he's taken it out of the machine the wing spiker is standing up and proudly thrusting it at Kuroo's chest with that old familiar megawatt grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Happy birthday!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The idiot had already gotten him a gift - a shirt with a hilarious Chemistry pun that Bokuto admitted he'd had to order from the States - but Kuroo wasn't going to tell him that. Not now, when Bokuto had just won him a toy (this was some serious rom-com shit), and looked so thrilled at giving Kuroo an adorable plushie that bore an uncanny resemblance to the Fukurōdani senior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smiling softly, genuinely, he accepts the plushie, hugging it close and thanking Bokuto while he runs his fingers gently through soft fur.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's quiet for awhile, making him look up, confused, at Bokuto, who has a weird expression on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That seems to snap the other out of it, and he turns around quickly, heading back towards the station with a loud "c'mon, I'm starving!", but something feels off.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They go back to normal soon enough, and end up staying in the restaurant so long they have to hail a cab to get them home because they'd missed the last train. Kuroo drops Bokuto off first, despite the other boy insisting he should send Kuroo off coz it's the dark haired boy's birthday celebration (but Kuroo wins by logic, as Bokuto lives closer to Shibuya than he does), and then Bokuto is grabbing him in one of those bone-crushing hugs before the Fukurōdani player is bounding off with one last "happy birthday once again, bro!" that probably woke half the neighborhood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only later when Kuroo has calmed down a bit - he can still smell Bokuto though - that he realizes the other boy had stuffed a 10,000 yen note in his pocket for the cab fare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't use it, taking out his own cash to pay the driver, and he carefully folds Bokuto's note and slips it into his wallet - under an old purikura of the two of them - before he goes to bed, cuddling the owl plushie that somehow smells like summer by the sea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo sends Akaashi a gift for his birthday, having it delivered to Bokuto's place. He gets a message from the setter thanking him for the thoughtful present - Kuroo had noticed Akaashi's fondness for a certain author, and had gotten him a rare copy of the author's very first (unappreciated) novel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turns his phone off after that, not trusting himself not to stalk Bokuto's Instagram and see how happy the lovebirds look celebrating Akaashi's 17th.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto chooses to spend Christmas with just Akaashi this year - the first time since they'd met that Bokuto isn't spending Christmas with Kuroo - and he just sends a bunch of eggplant and peach emojis back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His and Kenma's families have a huge dinner, and later on there's calls with the Miyagi couples at midnight, while everyone opens the presents they'd gotten each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thank <em>God</em> he'd chosen to open Tooru's and Hajime's gifts in his room, because those idiots had obviously gotten him an obscenely large dildo and were now cackling like madmen over the line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koushi can't stop laughing either, and soon the silver-haired setter is making bets with Tooru about how much of it Kuroo can actually take. Daichi is the only one to appear apologetic about the situation, Kenma is disgusted and edging away from the massive sex toy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For New Year's, again, Bokuto chooses to spend it with Akaashi, so again Kuroo and Kenma have video calls with the northerners. While he's disappointed that Tooru and Hajime won't be in Tokyo in a few days, he's glad that Koushi and Daichi will be. And anyway, he'll see Hajime in February for the university entrance exams.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows that Hajime is also trying for Tōdai, they'd talked about this awhile back, and they often share study tips and go over mock exams together. Tooru had given his blessing for Hajime to live with Kuroo in university, <em>because Iwa-chan won't ever cheat on me!</em>,  and that had been really touching because Kuroo also knew it was Tooru's way of making sure he'd be safe through the four years of his degree. He wishes Daichi and Sugawara were coming to Tokyo too, but those two had decided to remain in Miyagi for university.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He seeks Daichi out immediately at the Tournament, teasing and taunting and smirking away as usual, and the other captain plays along, staying by Kuroo's side until Kenma relieves him when Bokuto announces his presence loudly, Akaashi right behind him as always.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The perfect couple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Captain and Vice Captain. One loud, the other quiet. One incredibly built, the other muscular but still slender.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One handsome, the other beautiful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ache was normal, but times like these it was just a bit more obvious and Kuroo noticed it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't bother greeting Bokuto or Akaashi, pretending to be busy with something or other. Unfortunately Nekoma is positioned next to Fukurōdani for the entrance ceremony, but <em>it's OK Kenma don't worry</em>, Kuroo is really used to pretending and wearing a mask, and right now he has his perfect team captain visage on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He plays his part well, as always, captain of Nekoma, the best defensive player in the Tournament, the master of provocation, the Scheming Captain. They call him Nekoma’s strongest player, and he is. Some people swoon over “that sexy alpha from Nekoma” and Kenma, Yaku, and Kai don’t even bat an eyelash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one talks about his 'bad boy' days anymore, everyone figures it was just an exploration phase of his teenage years. So no one says anything when he ignores flirtations and approaches, keeps the focus on the games and on his team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nekoma isn't leaving till the Battle of the Garbage Dump is over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo doesn't tell anyone, but he's never really thought they could win Nationals. That's not his pessimism or negativity talking, he just knows that Nekoma lacks the hunger that infuses people like Bokuto, Tooru, that Freak Duo (that he suspects are more than that, but he won't pry), Ushiwaka, and so many other players he knows. No, Nekoma is simply another powerhouse school that commands respect for its name and abilities, but doesn't conquer the nation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's why he's never once told the team to win, why his pre-game speech is always about <em>the blood in our veins</em>, about the now, about what they can do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't graduate high school without fulfilling Coach Nekomata's dream.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't even know what to say when a sweaty ball makes Nekoma lose to Karasuno. So he just collapses dramatically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It's over.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd done it, he'd made the match happen. He'd trained juniors in both Nekoma and Karasuno, he'd gotten Karasuno into the Nekoma training camp, which had led to them joining the Fukurōdani training camps, and then Daichi and Koushi and everyone else had fought and clawed their way into Nationals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma thanking him for getting him into volleyball damn near breaks his mind. He turns away dramatically again, manages to cover up his tears and everyone just laughs. He chases after the Karasuno team to thank them earnestly - even Tsukki, who looks conflicted at beating his mentor's team like this - and then he's snarking at the Freak Duo as Kenma tells Kageyama to ignore him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He manages not to cry at all, not when Coach thanks him, not when Kai says that sappy stuff, not when he's carrying his school's sign away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi sticks to his side as they wander around, and Bokuto hugs him the way they used to hug freely. To his credit, Daichi acts like it's the most normal thing in the world, and then Bokuto is playing against Kiryu as they watch from above.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually Karasuno loses, as does Fukurōdani. Kuroo is there to cheer each of the teams, and to console each afterward. It's the end of an era, and it feels nice when he receives the 'Best Middle Blocker' award during the closing ceremony. He cheers when Bokuto receives 'Best Spiker', and somehow manages to keep cheering even when the first thing the white haired boy does is run to his boyfriend - <em>his mate</em> - and kiss him deeply in front of everyone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are dinners after, groups of high school volleyball players gathering as they hold on to the last dregs of their high school sports careers, as current first- and second-years begin to face a future without their seniors to back them up. It's time for everyone to fly, to grow, to move on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's time for Kuroo to move on from this painful love. Bokuto and Akaashi are super sweet with each other, it's clear that there's no place for him there. Maybe someday these feelings will fade and he can easily be just a best bro again. For now though, he knows Bokuto is going pro, and Akaashi is still going to be in high school, so Kuroo probably won't have to see either of them for a long time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Time heals all wounds.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wonders how much longer he needs to heal, when this ache - this <em>wanting</em> - had began from the moment he'd met Bokuto four years ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There aren't any more attacks for awhile, and the higher ups put together a secret taskforce. They won't rest until they catch the killers, but they have no leads and it all seems hopeless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The latest corpse is seen by only a handful, arms spread wide like wings and hooks spreading the omega's vagina so wide the detectives can see more than they ever wanted to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the media announce he's the third best scorer on the Tōdai entrance exam, Bokuto calls him excitedly and wants to meet up for dinner. Kuroo almost agrees before Bokuto mentions Akaashi wants to congratulate him in person too, then suddenly he's too busy preparing for university to see either of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not too busy to celebrate with Kenma or the volleyball team though - they plan an elaborate farewell for Yaku who's also going pro but somehow going to Russia (was it Lev's influence?). Kuroo and Hajime are looking at apartments, and since the spiker is still in Miyagi it's up to Kuroo to actually go check all their shortlisted places out and get the forms and what-not, so it's not like he was lying to Bokuto about being too busy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They also plan a farewell for Tooru, who's headed to Argentina - Kuroo will forever be in awe of how incredibly fearless and determined Tooru is, an omega who dared to stand tall as captain, who dares to chase his dreams wholeheartedly even if it means being half a world away in a foreign country without his mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finds a decent place for himself and Hajime - it's also covered by both their scholarships which means they only need to pay for bills and groceries - that's a ten minute walk to Kuroo's faculty and a six minute walk to Hajime's. It's also five minutes from the volleyball gym (which they will be spending lots of time in since it's part of their scholarship requirements), and has a lovely cafe one minute away, a convenience store across the street, and what looks like a lane of izakayas around the corner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's easy to forget about Bokuto during the day when he's rushing about sorting out university and housing, preparing farewells and attending farewells. It's easy to forget when he's swarmed by fans on graduation day, everyone trying to tear off his second button (and groping him constantly). It's easy to forget when he's with his friends - Daichi and Koushi make it down from Miyagi and everyone is helping him and Hajime move in, then they're all waving goodbye to Tooru as he clears immigration; easy to forget when the Nekoma volleyball team gather at the airport to send Yaku off and Lev gets a hug instead of a kick from Yaku for the first time (and then the massive half-Russian is actually crying in the middle of Narita and it's embarrassing as hell and also results in Lev getting one last kick from Yaku).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd muted the conversation with Bokuto long ago, and he refuses to check it, and eventually that conversation fades from view as others push it further and further down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then university begins, and it's a whirlwind of orientation, figuring out where his classes are, fending off admirers, joining the volleyball club, making new friends, and lots of drinking parties that result in him and Hajime being completely hungover most of the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a really handsome alpha on the team - a third year Law student whose father is an ambassador - and the first time this chiseled Adonis chats with Kuroo, he can sort of feel something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not sure if it's latent omega hormones reacting to an alpha male (he's never reacted to Hajime, who's as alpha as they come), or just his body reacting to a <em>really</em> hot guy. But Hajime is so excited to see Kuroo talking to Date-san, that the spiky haired spiker becomes a gossipy old lady and immediately takes a picture and sends it to the group chat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone agrees Date-san is drop dead gorgeous. He's tall - taller than Kuroo - and built but without looking bulky. He has piercing gray eyes and dark brown hair and a strong jaw, pearly white teeth and full lips that - in the picture Hajime took - are smiling slightly at the former Nekoma captain. Hajime is tasked with finding out more about Date-san <em>like, yesterday, Iwa-chan!</em>, and Kuroo wants to die of embarrassment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's a bit worried about how to handle it and he doesn't want to think about it, but as Hajime grumbles and tries to figure out how to find out more about Date-san, Tooru, Koushi, and Daichi are already reassuring him that he never lied about his secondary gender, that everyone just assumed, that it's normal for people (of any secondary gender) to mess around when they're teens and at least Kuroo practiced safe sex AND stopped sleeping around long ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma says nothing, sending only a thumbs up emoji. To Kuroo, that says everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It turns out that Date-san is the top of his grade and always has been (but Kuroo has him beat on entrance exam scores, Date-san scored fifth best to Kuroo's third best), is fluent in multiple languages courtesy of a childhood spent traveling the world, and is as into investments (across cryptocurrencies) as Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their first date - <em>it's NOT a date, goddammit Tooru!</em> - happens naturally as they head to the nearby cafe to look over a business plan from some blockchain aficionados (Date-san, it turns out, is quite active as an angel investor). That leads to a discussion about decentralized finance, and then suddenly they're at a nearby izakaya having drinks and Date-san looks terribly impressed when he learns that Kuroo had gotten into BTC when it was $0.008 each (Kuroo had only mentioned the investments previously but not the brag-worthy details) and that Kuroo has an idea for masternode pools to help more people get into staking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Date-san instantly commits $1 million to back Kuroo's idea, and the freshman is a little stunned - <em>doesn't Date-san want to see more details first?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I trust you, Kuroo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not sure if it's the words or the small, genuine smile, but he blushes like an idiot and blames it on the alcohol. Date-san clearly doesn't buy it, but he's a gentleman so he calls for the bill (and pays it despite Kuroo's protests), then walks Kuroo back to his apartment - all the way to his door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo isn't sure what to do - usually he's the one being all alpha with dates (oh <em>God</em> he'd called it a date) - and so he stands there like a complete moron, blushing and fidgeting until Date-san smiles that little smile again, wishing Kuroo good night before waiting for the Nekoma graduate to unlock the door (he thanks every ancestor that he succeeds on the first try), then he gives a little wave before turning and leaving.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime has everyone else on video call waiting for updates, so they all see Kuroo's beet red face - <em>it's the alcohol, I swear!</em> - and then there's lots of cackling and cat calling and wolf whistles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's teased so badly that he can't seem to turn back into a normal color, then his phone vibrates and he sees that Date-san had messaged him and then he's being teased by everyone again for 'smiling like an idiot'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning, hungover as hell, he wakes up to two messages.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One is from Date-san, asking how he feels and saying he's hung some hangover-management items on Kuroo's apartment door handle. Kuroo blushes and hides his face in his pillow, forgetting that none of his friends can see this so he doesn't actually need to hide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other message is from Kenma, and it makes Kuroo's vision a little blurry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm happy for you, Kuro.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Tōdai's first practice match against Aoyama Gakuin, Kuroo and Hajime are subbed in towards the middle of the first set. Their team work earns praise from the captain, a scary looking fourth year built like a <em>mountain</em>, and Date-san gives Kuroo another of those small smiles. Hajime elbows him hard in the side so that Kuroo doesn't make a fool of himself on the court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo's blocks are as on point as ever, and he begins to find his groove, shutting down spike after spike easily, smirking and taunting the opposing players like he'd never left Nekoma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tōdai wins, there's cheering and hugging - and Date-san has a <em>really</em> lovely smell, like a crisp autumn morning in the mountains - and then Kuroo and Hajime are being dragged off for drinks once everyone's showered (Hajime always stays close to Kuroo in the changing rooms and showers, because they have absolutely zero attraction towards each other and because Hajime's alpha scent is so strong it helps to cover Kuroo too).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow Kuroo ends up sitting between Hajime and Date-san, and then as the night wears on it becomes him and Date-san in one corner chatting, as Hajime is challenged to drinking competition after drinking competition by their seniors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning, there are hangover cures hanging on their apartment handle again, courtesy of Date-san (who apparently never gets hangovers). Hajime is telling Kuroo to marry the Law student in between throwing up, and Kuroo just wishes the light seeping in through the blinds wasn't so loud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's mid-afternoon by the time they feel human, and they decide to order in because they don't feel like they can go further than the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as they're trying to figure out what to order - because their heads still hurt too much for decisions like pizza or fried chicken - there's a knock on the front door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime doesn't move - he'd had a <em>lot</em> more than Kuroo last night, trying to keep the attention off Kuroo and Date-san - so Kuroo drags himself to the door somehow, opening it before realizing he really should have checked first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Date-san is standing there, small smile growing bigger and more amused, as he takes in Kuroo standing before him with bird's nest hair, bloodshot eyes, dark eye bags, old Nekoma practice shirt that'd been washed too many times it was all wonky, and old Nekoma track bottoms with fraying hems that dragged on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo thanks God he'd emptied his stomach already, because he's quite certain the shock is making him want to throw up again, but Date-san is dressed <em>very</em> nicely, looking like he belonged on the cover of GQ or in a James Bond movie, and doesn't deserve Kuroo hurling on his Armani (yes, Kuroo might wear regular fast fashion brands most of the time, but he does have some nicer items thanks to his grandma).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here. Figured you'd both need some food."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Date-san has a lovely voice, deep with a beautiful timbre. Kuroo stares dumbly, and this time Date-san chuckles softly - it sounds really nice too - before holding the boxes and bags out to Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I wasn't sure what you both wanted, so I got you some of everything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he had - there's pizza, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, nuggets, bacon mac and cheese, yakisoba, gyoza, and a hefty amount of beer (because they're university students).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How was anyone this perfect, honestly?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow Kuroo manages to stutter out a thank you, asking Date-san if he'd like to come in - the other declines, stating he's on his way to meet his aunt and uncle at the art gallery for some launch event (so <em>that's</em> why he's dressed so nicely) - and then Kuroo is being gently pushed back into his apartment, and Date-san is saying he'll check in on him again later, then the door is closed and Hajime had somehow found enough strength in himself to have recorded the entire interaction and sent it to the group.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo just drops everything on the coffee table and buries himself in the couch when their phones start ringing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of <em>course</em> Date-san drives an Aston Martin DB11. He picks Kuroo up at 2pm the next day to go meet the blockchain guys, and Kuroo is so glad he'd listened to his grandma and brought some of his nicer clothes to the apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two young founders are smart - one of them insanely techy and Kuroo makes a note to introduce Kenma to him someday - the other is all business-savvy and charm, a former management consultant through and through. Kuroo would be putty in the guy's hands if not for his own upbringing, as the only child of the Kuroo family business, and due to inherit that and all the land they'd accumulated and developed on the side through generations (theirs was a family that liked to fly under the radar, and hide as part of the crowd while picking up deals on the down low).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Date-san looks impressed with how Kuroo handles himself, and at the end of the meeting Kuroo has secured a higher stake at the same investment amount for the two Tōdai students.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're amazing, you know that?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he can see it in Date-san's eyes, a warm silver as a fond smile plays on full lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Kuroo does what anyone would do in that situation: he blushes like an idiot and trips over his own feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Date-san chuckles lightly as he helps Kuroo into the car, warm hand on his lower back as he opens the door for Kuroo and closes it once the freshman is seated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They go for a drive, through Meguro, then making their way to Omotesando, then through Ginza - just winding their way through Tokyo as they chat and smile. Date-san holds Kuroo's hand as they approach his apartment complex, and he blushes so hard he thinks his ears are popping out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Date-san parks his car and leans over, bringing their lips close but not touching, just waiting, Kuroo closes the distance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's an amazing kiss, that's for sure. Kuroo is pretty sure he's actually getting a bit wet despite the pills he'd taken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They part at last, Date-san stroking Kuroo's hand lightly as he smiles at the shorter male. Once Kuroo's breaths have evened out, Date-san decides to take it away again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Will you go out with me, Kuroo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't remember his own name right then, brain short circuiting completely. He can smell the alpha pheromones coming from Date-san, see the genuine interest on a handsome face...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wants to kick himself. Of all things to ask, of all things to <em>say!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his credit, Date-san doesn't even blink. "I can tell."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh. OK then.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow he manages to say yes, and then he's being kissed again - and alright, he's <em>definitely</em> wetting his pants, so sue him but he'd been single for a <em>long</em> time and he's still only 18! - then Date-san is pulling back and smiling gently at him again, telling him to head on upstairs, he'd promised Hajime he'd be back before dinner, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding dumbly, Kuroo does as he's told - he fumbles with the seat belt so Date-san has to lean over and help him with it - then he manages to get the door open somehow and he gives a blushing goodbye to <s>Date</s> his boyfriend, and he's proud that he makes it back to the apartment without killing himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime takes one look at him and video calls the group chat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo supposes that with Tooru on the other side of the world, Hajime now has to live vicariously through his own love life. He can't find it in himself to snark though, not right now, because <em>alright let's be fair </em>Hajime does look out for him a lot and they get along really well as housemates (they're both clean freaks and neat freaks, and they split all chores and bills equally) and they'd helped each other prep for Tōdai and they have amazing teamwork on the court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma is smiling, which gives everyone (Kuroo included) a heart attack. Tooru, drama queen that he is, actually falls off his bed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before long it becomes the hot topic on campus. Kuroo Tetsurou, long perceived as an alpha male, is dating Date Ryousuke, an alpha among alphas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo still refuses to use the omega-only changing areas and showers, so Hajime sticks to his side like a hawk, glaring menacingly at everyone else so they all look away instead of peering at Kuroo (Date-san is a gentleman so he always busies himself with something else while Kuroo is in a state of undress).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Some people try to give him flack for having an alpha male boyfriend, but Kuroo is still Kuroo, and he snarks and smirks and soon everyone learns that whatever Kuroo Tetsurou's secondary gender may be (because he won't confirm or deny anything, and neither do Hajime or Date-san because it's <em>really no one's business</em>), he's still a very dangerous man who can handle himself in verbal and physical fights. (Of course, he and Hajime end up having to be bailed out by Date-san a few times when the fights go too far, and then the university administration threatens to suspend them or cancel their scholarships unless they stop the fisticuffs once and for all).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don't need to worry, of course. After that last fight that ended up with some of the small-minded assholes in hospital, no one bothers Kuroo anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Serves them right for forgetting that he's a trained athlete who'd led his team to Nationals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The others fret, of course, and Kenma takes a lot of convincing not to let Kuroo's family know about it, but in the end Kuroo gets his way as usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their mountain of a captain doesn't suspend them, for which they're grateful. In fact, the captain himself is pissed as hell that some assholes tried to mess with one of his team, and later Kuroo learns that the captain had almost gone looking for those wankers himself and had had to be held back by about eight others (including Date-san, because <em>that's</em> how big and strong the captain is). He's grateful, so he and Hajime work even harder, and volunteer for more cleaning shifts, but Captain Yamazaki gruffly says it's a team effort and won't let the freshmen take on all the menial work themselves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That just makes Kuroo and Hajime train even harder, practice even more, because having an amazing captain and teammates makes a world of difference.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kuroo and Hajime make the team as starters, the former Nekoma captain suddenly remembers that he used to have a friend called Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto calls to congratulate him, and Kuroo somehow answered accidentally so he has to listen to that familiar voice with an unfamiliar strain in it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It used to be so easy, so natural. They used to be able to talk about anything, laugh about anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet now they can't even go one minute without awkward silences and stilted pleasantries.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where had they gone wrong?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>When you fell in love with him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo knows it's his fault, that it was his lies, his hiding, his cowardice that caused this rift to appear and grow. But he can't help it - he's an omega who looks like an alpha, he's not beautiful or gentle looking like Akaashi or any of Bokuto's exes, he's not sultry and seductive like Tooru, he's not elegant and motherly like Koushi - and anyway Bokuto himself had ditched Kuroo many times for Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He manages to hold some semblance of conversation with Bokuto, and at the end of it there's a hollow promise to keep in touch. Then he hangs up and Hajime is handing him a beer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a school night, but who cares?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime is as astute as ever, not saying anything, just turning on the TV and flipping to some action flick on Netflix. Kuroo doesn't know how to thank the other boy for being a rock to lean on, so he doesn't try. He just tells himself he'll plan an awesome birthday party for Hajime, and he'll make sure to get Hajime something really really nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Things have gone quiet, and the detectives have memorized the details of every previous case but they have zero leads still, and short of declaring a state of emergency and just <em>waiting</em>, there's nothing else they can do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So they work on other cases, but all the while the Omega Killer weighs heavy on their minds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime's birthday party is a roaring success, and Kuroo has a new reputation as the ultimate party planner. Date-san seems amused, especially the next day when he comes over to drop off food and they can hear Hajime still retching in the bathroom despite it being late afternoon, and Kuroo looks like death warmed up himself, leaning weakly against the door frame. (Date-san ends up having to carry the food and drinks in himself because Kuroo can barely keep himself upright - <em>damn</em> those Patrón shots - and he still gives Kuroo a peck on the lips despite the black-haired freshman no doubt smelling like crap).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Date-san ends up having to do all the work of getting Hajime's head out of the toilet, helping him wash his mouth and brush his teeth and wipe his face, bringing the Sports Science student warm water and sports drinks and painkillers, and helping him eat as Kuroo somehow manages to slowly get food into his system on his own (he only drops a few pieces of pepperoni and some macaroni and prawns on the floor, and Date-san cleans up without a word).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the housemates are human enough, Date-san takes his leave gracefully, and insists that Kuroo stay on the couch and not see him off. He gives Kuroo another peck on the lips before walking off and putting his shoes back on, then the door shuts behind him and Hajime is looking at Kuroo with bloodshot eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fucking MARRY that son of a bitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo thinks Hajime might be on to something, but it might just be the hangover talking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first time he has sex with Date-san, Kuroo can hardly believe he's waited this long to be on the receiving end. It's the most mind-blowing orgasm he's ever had, and <s>Date</s> Ryou being a gentleman bites his own arm to prevent himself from marking Kuroo without explicit permission (Ryou says anything Tetsu says while in heat does not qualify as informed consent, and Tetsu thinks he's really lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the end of the three days, Ryou's arm is covered in his own bite marks, and Tetsu is so worried he drags Ryou to the hospital to have the wounds cleaned despite struggling to stand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone knows Tetsu's secondary gender when he goes back to school, because of the way he's limping, because of the bandages on Ryou's arm, but no one says a mean word (though he can’t be sure, maybe it’s his insecurities, but he thinks he hears ‘<em>whore</em>’ whispered viciously once). He gets a lot of congratulations, a lot of jokes about him marrying up (if they only knew), and then life goes back to normal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto doesn't message even though a lot of former Fukurōdani players do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo sends Bokuto a cursory birthday wish, and a digital gift voucher for Kanidoraku. He gets a curt "thanks" in reply, and he wonders why he still has that dull ache in his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It'd been a long time, and he's dating an incredible guy, so surely his little <em>thing</em> for Bokuto should be gone by now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ignores it, and throws himself into his new life. He and Kenma have started Bouncing Ball Corp, he's finally roped Kenma into stock trading, and he's set up his decentralized finance app that Ryou has invested in and used his extensive network to boost to international status quickly. Kuroo is consistently top of his grade in Business school, and Hajime is always among the top five in Sports Science, and the two of them are training hard because championships are in December.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are lots of sweet dates, Ryou always finding something that makes Tetsu light up like a Christmas tree, and a lot of hot sex. Ryou even flies Tooru back on a private jet when the Argentina teams are on a short break, and puts the former Seijoh students up in a fancy penthouse suite at the Imperial Hotel for a few days, and at the end of it Tooru is telling Tetsu that if he doesn't bloody marry Ryou then Tooru is never speaking to him again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Tetsu's 19th birthday, Ryou brings his family, Kenma, Daichi, Koushi, and as many former Nekoma and Karasuno players to Tokyo as possible. Yaku can't leave Russia, but Ryou has a giant screen set up and anyone who can't make it dials in and has their faces blown up for any blemishes to become <em>extremely</em> apparent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day, while Tetsu is recovering from the mother of all hangovers, Ryou helps his grandmother make soup for Tetsu and calmly feeds it to his boyfriend who's huddled under a million blankets slumped over on the couch. Tetsu's grandmother approves of Ryou so much she insists on the Law student calling her "bāchan".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto doesn't message or call, and there are no gifts for Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except sometimes, in the dead of night, Kuroo wishes Ryou's hair was a different color. Sometimes, when he's alone in his room, he looks at that damn owl plushie - the last gift he'd ever gotten from his first love - and swears he can still smell summers by the sea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needs to stop this. That was a past life, a past love that stalled before it'd even started.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He has a new life now, a great team, an awesome housemate, and possibly the best boyfriend in the world. Plus, Kenma had promised to come to Tōdai next year, so now they have to find a three bedroom apartment (and Hajime is gearing up to protect <em>two</em> omegas in his household by working out even more).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou gifts Tetsu a beautiful three bedroom apartment for Christmas, after Tōdai comes in third for the Championships and everyone has apologized, crying, to Captain Yamazaki who simply smiled and told them he was proud of them for making it this far (and it just made them all cry even more, except for Ryou who looks away and wipes his eyes discreetly).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their accommodation for the next year sorted, Tetsu and Hajime slowly start to pack their things, readying to move out of their current home. Kenma thinks Ryou is the best thing to happen to Tetsu, but Tetsu is instead focused on Kenma's (lack of) love life and so he keeps asking about Lev and any other alpha that they both know. He also promises to introduce Kenma to a lot of guys when the other omega arrives in Tōdai. Hajime always finds this hilarious for some reason.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For New Year's, Ryou joins Tetsu's family at the shrine, his own parents still being on assignment overseas. Tetsu kicks everyone's asses in <em>karuta</em> as usual, though Ryou trounces him in <em>hanetsuki</em>. The next day is Ryou's birthday, so they spend three days having very hot sex - Tetsu doing things that would make <em>anyone</em> blush - and then Ryou has to physically support him to the Spring Tournament to watch Nekoma play, but Tetsu's voice is so hoarse his juniors say they couldn't hear him at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thinks he saw Bokuto somewhere in the crowd, but he can't be sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou still refuses to mark Tetsu, saying he'd prefer to wait until Tetsu's 20th birthday, when he's officially an adult and makes an informed decision - no heats and no alcohol involved. The Law student knows his boyfriend is on birth control, suppressants, and blockers, but says only that Tetsu makes his own decisions about his body and his life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsu had long ago gotten skilled at fixing Ryou's arm up after sex during his heats, and Ryou has gotten so good at making Tetsu wet that the bedhead has to carry spare underwear around in his bag constantly because one <em>look</em> from Ryou and the slick comes gushing out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou loves the way Tetsu gives head, and Tetsu is addicted to the feeling of Ryou inside him - tongue, fingers, cock. Sometimes during Tetsu's heats Ryou uses toys on him and it drives Tetsu wild, tied up and blindfolded, filled to the brim and moaning around a huge cock in his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The chocolates Tetsu gives Ryou for Valentine's Day earn the approval of Tendou, or <em>Satori</em>, as Ushiwaka calls him. Akaashi likes the picture Ryou posts of the mini chocolate volleyballs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto sent no wishes for Christmas or New Year's, and Kuroo sent none either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On White Day, Ryou gives Tetsu a Maserati GranTurismo, and he seriously wants to smack his boyfriend sometimes for always one-upping him but he adores his sleek black car a <em>lot</em>. So does Hajime, and Tetsu owes the other boy so much he lets him use Baby as much as he wants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi signs up for the volleyball club, and suddenly Kuroo isn't sure how to feel about the beautiful setter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou looks at the Literature freshman assessingly, because he's now the captain and he needs good setters. He senses Tetsu's discomfort but doesn't pry, and Tetsu's friends all offer such conflicting advice so in the end Tetsu just pushes those uncomfortable feelings aside and approaches Akaashi as a senpai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He never asks about Bokuto, and the first time Akaashi volunteers information is the last time because Hajime shuts it down quickly and Tetsu walks off to talk to Ryou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If the pretty first year realizes what's going on, he says nothing to the rest of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not that Akaashi is a bad person. The gorgeous omega has never been mean to Kuroo, has always been polite and friendly and helpful. It's wrong of Kuroo to hold it against the other for existing, because Bokuto made his choice (never mind the little voice that says Bokuto had no clue about Kuroo's secondary gender), and Bokuto and Akaashi had bonded long ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Kuroo makes the effort to be nice to Akaashi, slightly guilty about being distant for so long because it really isn't Akaashi's fault anything happened, and Ryou chooses Akaashi as a starter because there's no denying the other's talent as a setter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They hang out as a team often, sometimes Akaashi even comes over to study together, and Kuroo gets better at ignoring the way he feels whenever Bokuto messages Akaashi while they're having dinner, gets better at ignoring the rapidly fading mark on Akaashi's neck because bond marks need to be renewed frequently (only soul marks stay vibrant and deep permanently).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His neck remains pristine, and he's decided to focus on counting down to his birthday this year.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto comes to visit Akaashi when the Jackals are on break, and of course he finds a way to join their practices because he's a professional player and they're a bunch of university students.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a surreal feeling, being on the other side of the net from his former best bro. It brings back memories of so many dinners and practices together, jokes and pranks and running away from trouble, stupid dares and silly competitions for the fun of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Kuroo realizes that at the end of the day, he's still very much in love with the white haired ace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He takes the easy way out, ignores Bokuto as much as possible, and he's sure it's odd behavior that everyone is wondering about but no one - not even Ryou - asks him about it. Not even when Kenma shows up to practices and sits quietly in the bleachers, not even when Hajime always conveniently inserts himself physically in between Bokuto and Kuroo as though the spiky haired sophomore can somehow block out the sun that is Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo makes the mistake of hosting Akaashi and Bokuto for drinks at his apartment, <em>for old time's sake</em>, and he can't help but notice that the couple don't seem as madly in love as before. He  doesn't say anything, doesn't tease, and just focuses on keeping the conversation on neutral ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The former Fukurōdani team mates leave in time for the last train, and Kuroo focuses on getting absolutely shit-faced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime and Kenma don't approve, but they say nothing, they don't even call Ryou. They <em>do</em> message the others, but Tetsu ignores the video call and just continues to drink on the balcony alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Bokuto leaves to return to Osaka, Akaashi asks Kuroo to meet him at a bar near his (very fancy) apartment. Ryou hadn't held back in his Christmas gift, that’s for sure - the best bars, the best restaurants, the best luxury brands are all less than a 2 minute walk away on insanely safe streets because there’s a <em>koban</em> right on the corner of the apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kuroo-san."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo nods, ordering a whisky neat - Ryou has very discerning taste and took Tetsu on a whisky tour last year, so he's kinda gotten the hang of this 'gentleman's drink'. Still, sometimes, nothing beats a cold beer on a summer's day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Akaashi says nothing, Kuroo turns to him and quirks an eyebrow, practiced smile on his lips. "What's up, Akaashi? You wanted to talk?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those gray-blue eyes give nothing away, as usual, but Kuroo has matured, has always been a master of provocation, so he holds that gunmetal gaze steady. Eventually, the setter folds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bokuto and I broke up."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo chokes on his whisky, spitting single malt out over the counter and apologizing to the master. When he can breathe normally - <em>damn Akaashi for dropping the bomb like that! </em>- he realizes the freshman is looking at him calmly, assessing every reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry to hear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pats himself on the back mentally for his even tone, for a poker face that he knows is absolutely unreadable (because Ryou also adores poker, and trained Tetsu to become a very adept player).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi seems to find whatever he's looking for, though, because the Literature major just nods and downs his drink. When the beautiful omega reaches for his wallet, Kuroo stops him, saying senpai's should pay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first year turns back as he's leaving, dropping another bombshell but this time Kuroo hadn't taken a sip of whisky so he doesn't get fire up his nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He called your name when we had sex."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He called your name when we had sex.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime and Kenma are worried, because Tetsu has isolated himself in his room with two bottles of Patrón the moment he got back from the bar. And OK it was rash but he bought cigarettes and he's smoking like a chimney - he knows he's an athlete and it's bad for him but right now he just doesn't care anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He called your name when we had sex.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What the hell was Akaashi playing at?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>He called your name when we had sex.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So what if Bokuto did? It didn't mean anything. He was probably just his usual confused self.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Bokuto</em> was the one who'd chosen to start dating obvious omegas first. <em>Bokuto</em> was the one who'd chosen to date Akaashi. <em>Bokuto</em> was the one who'd ditched Kuroo on special occasions, who hadn't bothered even wishing him happy birthday last year.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, Kenma threatens to call his grandmother, and Hajime threatens to call Ryou, and they have Daichi and Koushi and Tooru on the line, and everyone chokes and sputters when Tetsu tells them what transpired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's silence for awhile, then Kenma grabs a bottle of Patrón and takes a long swig and Tetsu is too shocked to cheer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime walks out and comes back with more bottles - whisky, vodka, tequila - and grabs the pack of cigarettes. Tooru doesn't even nag, and Koushi looks like he wants a smoke too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, what now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi is the first to recover, of course. But no one knows what to say in response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You still love him, don't you, Tetsu?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time it's Tooru, eyes soft and sad. It's a horrible look on the arrogant setter, and Tetsu feels even worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He lights up another cigarette, and Kenma responds on his behalf after another long swig.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kuro never stopped."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou is quiet as they pull into the parking lot of Tetsu's fancy apartment building, and the Law senior doesn't even try to kiss him, just reaching for an unresponsive hand and holding it loosely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Always so considerate.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsu looks at his boyfriend, this perfect man who adores him so much, and he can honestly feel like he wants to spend the rest of his life with Ryou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou is kind, generous, honest, direct, thoughtful, loving. Ryou has never made Tetsu feel anything other than worshipped and adored, has always gone out of his way to make Tetsu and his silly friends happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou is the perfect alpha, the perfect male, the perfect person. And Tetsu is lucky, so damn lucky, that this incredible human being chose <em>him</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ruthlessly pushes aside any thoughts of golden eyes and white hair and a megawatt grin, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend hard. If it's a little desperate, if there's more teeth than usual, Ryou says nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll see you tomorrow, babe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou blinks and nods, that familiar soft smile on a handsome, chiseled face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sleep well, sweetheart."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His boyfriend is perfect. Fuck Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except it looks like Bokuto has gone off the rails. Sordid story after sordid story coming out in the media and online, of a wild Jackals player tearing up Osaka on bender after bender, in fight after fight, and eventually the former Fukurōdani ace gets suspended and forced into community service.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one knows what to say to Tetsu, their massive apartment silent and tense, group chats stiff. He ignores it all, jokes and chats like usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Until, as usual, Kenma calls him out on his bullshit. Because that's what best friends do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Grow up, Kuro."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And just like the first (and last) time they fought, there's violent hushed whispers, and then Tetsu is out the door running like his life depends on it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again, Tetsu ends up with a fever caused by summer rain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou has been called away by his parents for summer holidays, he's being prepped to become a diplomat himself eventually so he has to get real-world experience in, though he does try to call Tetsu as much as possible from New York.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime walks in while Tetsu is recovering from another horrible hangover, and slaps him in the face with a shinkansen ticket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do us all a favor," the former Seijoh ace grouses, "and go see that stupid owl."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ticket is for that evening. Hajime throws together an overnight bag for Tetsu, Kenma carefully taking everything out and folding it before putting it back into the bag, and then the two of them have thrown him into the shower and are hosing him down with ice cold water that makes Tetsu fling himself at the commode and throw up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They frog march him to Tokyo station, and watch him go through the shinkansen turnstiles. Kenma stays on video call until the bullet train departs with Tetsu on board, then the shorter boy hangs up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime sends only one message. It's Bokuto's address.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entire 2.5 hours on the train, Kuroo tries to sort himself out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not successful. But he does know that anything he can do to stop Bokuto's self-destructive behavior, he'll do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow he ends up at Bokuto's apartment building, keying in his former bro's unit number in the intercom and waiting breathlessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's not the Bokuto he knows, and the pang in his chest is louder than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's me," he says after a beat. "Kuroo." It'd been so long, maybe Bokuto had forgotten what he sounds like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's silence for awhile, then a buzz and the electronic doors slide apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The elevator is waiting, and next thing he knows Kuroo is standing in front of a door propped ajar by a shoe - a volleyball shoe - stuffed between the door and frame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He enters hesitantly, not sure he's even welcome anymore after everything, and sees Bokuto with his hair down, eyes bloodshot, bottles carelessly scattered around the loft.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The alpha doesn't even acknowledge him, going back to drinking vodka straight from the bottle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steeling himself, Kuroo steps all the way in and shuts the door, taking off his shoes and cleaning up the empty bottles lying all over the living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he's done, he grabs a beer for himself from the fridge - <em>it's his favorite brand</em> - and sits down across from the disheveled former ace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They drink in silence awhile, and Bokuto is the first to break it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Kaashi told you, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It'd always surprised Kuroo that Bokuto and Akaashi still referred to each other by their last names.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded, keeping his eyes down, unthreatening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A snort. "You here to rub it in or what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo's head snaps up, taking in the dark twist to Bokuto's lips, the way those golden eyes looked so haunted and filled with self-recrimination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What. The. FUCK?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the FUCK?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, he'd said it aloud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When there was no answer, his restraint broke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bo, what the HELL is wrong with you?!" Those eyes flickered to him at the pet name, before looking away. "Yes, Akaashi told me you called my name during sex." At that golden eyes widened almost comically and Bokuto stared right at him, mouth agape. "Yes, I know you both broke up. But that is NO reason to do this to yourself!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd never seen an angry Bokuto Koutarou before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's EVERY reason!" A raging Bokuto was a sight to behold. Kuroo winced as the vodka bottle was flung hard against the floor, glad it hadn't been thrown to the floor-to-ceiling windows. The force of the throw would've shattered them for sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then his shirt was grabbed - when had Bokuto leapt across the coffee table? - and he was jerked against a hard chest, alcohol-stained breath filling his nostrils along with that <em>scent</em> that was Bokuto Koutarou. "You! I had it all planned! 'Kaashi is the perfect partner, the perfect omega!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo snapped completely, Bokuto sprawled on the ground before he'd even realized he'd laid a haymaker on his former friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The perfect omega.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo knew he wasn't perfect, knew he wasn't what an omega should be like. He wasn't pretty, wasn't beautiful, wasn't small or sweet or gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd hated himself for it for a long time, and now he was slowly learning to like himself, and Bokuto had <em>no right</em>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he was cradled in strong arms, hushed apologies and a warm hand stroking his back as Bokuto sat them down on the couch, holding Kuroo close and rocking him gently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn't realized he'd said any of that aloud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When had he started crying?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stayed like that for awhile, and when Kuroo calmed down, he realized Bokuto was tense and trembling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What...?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking up from where he'd somehow buried his nose in the crook of Bokuto's neck, he saw blood.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why was Bokuto biting his lips so hard and shaking with strain?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In their positions, Bokuto had had his nose next to Kuroo's scent glands. He'd been so distracted on the train, been so hungover earlier, he'd forgotten his pills for the day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>OH.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seems his scent was affecting the alpha, and yet the former Fukurōdani captain was just trying to bite his own jaw off instead of biting Kuroo's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cupped a chiseled jaw tenderly, smiling slightly as golden eyes flared wide and looked at him in shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There it was, that cute confused expression on an owl-like face. He'd missed it so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've always loved you, Bo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So this is what it feels like to be staring right at the sun.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is radiant, shining like a star, blinding in his exuberance. His large hands are shaking as they cup Kuroo's face, his voice is reverent as he whispers Kuroo's name the way no one else ever has.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don't make it to the bedroom. There's kisses that have a metallic tang, the scent of summers by the sea. Kuroo thinks that Bokuto's fingers are perfectly made for him, that his body was made just to receive everything Bokuto Koutarou has to offer. He never peeked between Bokuto's legs, but now he can <em>feel</em> him - and even though Kuroo's slick is all over the couch, it's still a tight fit because Bokuto is <em>huge</em> yet the professional athlete is holding himself back to the point large arms are trembling and Kuroo is so worried the white haired male is going to break his own jaw with how tightly he's clenched it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Curling his fingers in white hair, he brings their lips close together. "Give it to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto closes the distance in a heartbeat, smashing their lips together as he pounds deep into Kuroo with everything he has, and Kuroo is doing his best to remember that he has to breathe, but it feels too good, he's so full, he wants everything Bokuto has to give him, and <em>Bo, oh my GOD, Bo...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sun is shining brightly through the massive windows when Kuroo cums for the final time and passes out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wakes up alone in an enormous bed, in a room that's so messy yet so Bokuto he smiles sleepily before reality smacks him in the face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Last night.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd cheated on his perfect boyfriend with his first love. He'd slept with Bokuto, who hadn't said anything beyond the fact that Akaashi was the perfect omega and then that he was sorry for saying such things to Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>What...?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to run away, to hide forever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Grow up, Kuro.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His friends had put him on the train and sent him here. They'd been treading on eggshells for awhile before this, and they were sick of his cowardice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>He</em> was sick of his cowardice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he'd been honest from the start, if he hadn't tried so hard to be someone he wasn't, none of this would've happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His ass hurt, his lower back was throbbing, but Kuroo wasn't running away anymore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Lower the net.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snagged a jersey off the floor, pulling it on as he limped to the doorway and then paused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto was standing by the large windows, staring out at Osaka silently. Somehow the white haired man had sensed that Kuroo was looking at him, and he turned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The moment their eyes meet, Kuroo <em>knows</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't remember running down the stairs, he doesn't remember throwing himself at the alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He will always remember how it feels to be held tightly against a broad chest, to feel a thundering heartbeat next to his own as Bokuto holds him like his life depends on it, as Bokuto whispers rough apologies for being such a fuck up, <em>for wasting so much time</em>, for not being brave enough to try even when he'd believed Kuroo was an alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Kuroo will forever swear he didn't cry, that his voice didn't break as he apologized for being a coward, for hiding who he was, for not daring to tell Bokuto just how much he loved him from the moment they met in middle school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They make love once more, it's sweet and gentle and it makes both their faces wet but they keep going until Bokuto is knotting inside Kuroo again, in that perfect way that makes them both sob. The white haired man refuses to bite Kuroo, saying it's too early but kissing him so deeply and promising to do it <em>soon</em>, that Kuroo can't think of anything except how much he adores the other. Then the dark haired male is dozing on the couch, Bokuto laying a gentle kiss on his forehead as the athlete goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water he places on the coffee table within easy reach of the bedhead, and then there's a wonderful smell of grilled salted mackerel filling the apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto had learned to cook all of Kuroo's favorite foods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loves this man, this bumbling, messed up, silly alpha who's been as confused as he was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's loved him since they were teenagers trying to become better volleyball players, he's loved him through crazy antics that resulted in broken noses and a lot of time spent in police stations waiting to be bailed out, he's loved him through heartbreak and distance and everything in between.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Kuroo refuses to run away. He brings up the topic, as difficult as it is, and their lunch / dinner is angry at times, tearful at times, but they <em>sort it out like adults</em>, even though they're both still only 19 years old.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo ends up staying for awhile - it's summer break, after all - and they leave together for Tokyo because Bokuto has promised to see his family for a few days. The white haired man buys their shinkansen tickets to Tokyo, and Kuroo knows he has another difficult conversation coming when he sees how many missed calls and unread messages he has from Ryou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokutou notices, and just grips his hand tighter, jaw set in that way the spiker does when he's preparing himself for a tough match, a hard fight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma and Hajime are waiting for them when they exit the station nearest to the fancy apartment. There's a moment when Kuroo wonders if Hajime or Kenma is about to break Bokuto's jaw, tense and painful, then Hajime is clapping Bokuto on the shoulder and telling the other spiker about how much booze he'd carried into the apartment earlier, and Kenma is next to Kuroo, their hands barely touching, as they all walk home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It turns out that Bokuto can actually drink a <em>lot</em> before he gets tipsy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's takeout waiting on the counter, and they all dig in with gusto. Bokuto gives Kuroo all his yakiniku, and Kenma's eyes are soft as he looks at them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They make love quietly that night, because Hajime and Kenma are next door and across the hall. Still, Kuroo hears Bokuto's confession loud and clear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning, Bokuto leaves early to meet his family, promising to be back the following day because his sisters insisted on him staying over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo decides to go home to see his family too, as does Kenma, who brings Hajime with him because they feel bad leaving the Miyagi boy alone in the massive apartment. Hajime's and Tooru's parents are traveling for work or vacation, and Tooru is in some intensive training camp, so Hajime doesn't have anyone right now except them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi and Koushi are arriving in two days, and Ushiwaka too, so everyone's excited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For now though, Kuroo has to deal with the fallout of his actions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His grandmother isn't surprised when he tells them all what happened, and she states plainly she's always known how Kuroo felt about Bokuto. His father and grandfather don't react, just like when Kuroo was first diagnosed as an omega, and then they tell him they'll always support him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The adults all agree though, that he has to face up to Ryou sooner rather than later. In person is ideal, but Ryou is still in the US, so they say the least Kuroo can do is video call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hands shake badly, and his family doesn't flinch when the smell of cigarettes wafts from the backyard. His grandmother sets a bottle of sake down next to him, then shuts the door.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's on his own now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hesitates, knowing it's still early in New York. But Ryou said to call him anytime.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the most painful conversation Tetsu has ever had, because Ryou is perfect - loving, kind, gentle, smart, honest, decent, generous, <em>good</em> - and Tetsu is selfish, rotten, needy, <em>manipulative and a cheat and a whore</em>....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't do this to yourself, baby. Please."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou is the best person Tetsu has ever met, and even now, looking at those pained gray eyes, Tetsu still feels so much love for this amazing man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cries as he apologizes, does the <em>dogeza</em> as he says sorry again and again and again, swears he'll pay Ryou back for <em>everything</em> but the other won't hear of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Those were gifts, Tetsu." Ryou's voice is uneven. "They're yours, for as long as you want them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And really, why did Tetsu have to meet Bokuto first, why couldn't he have met Ryou first because then he wouldn't be hurting this gentle, perfect alpha so much, and <em>he's so damn sorry and he...</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's OK, Tetsu." And he just cries harder. He never cries, normally, but he feels like he's tearing his own heart out right now because Ryou has always been <em>so good to him</em> and he wishes he could be half as deserving of the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you." He can't handle this, why does Ryou still love him after <em>everything?</em> "Take care of yourself, OK?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't find his voice so he just nods tearfully, scraping his forehead on the ground where it's pressed against the wooden floor in his position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he looks up again, Ryou has ended the call.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I love you too</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is waiting for them at the station when they arrive the next day, the white haired male pensive and staring off into space, but he immediately lights up when he sees Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They hug as though they haven't seen each other in a hundred years, and a lot of people stare but they don't really care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime and Bokuto argue over who should pay for the booze, and Bokuto wins because he reminds them all that he has a job - <em>you're on suspension, you stupid owl!</em> - while they're just students.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma and Kuroo don't talk about how much money they make from their investments, though Kenma gives the taller boy a look that says he needs to tell Bokuto soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When did they start having so many things left unsaid between them?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo won't let himself get dragged down in the dumps though, not this time. Once they're back in the apartment, he announces it and makes Hajime choke on his beer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto, for his part, grins so broadly his face might tear, and then the buff spiker glomps Kuroo and holds him tight, hoarse emphatic whispers filling Kuroo's head and he's never felt so proud of <em>himself</em> before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once that's out of the way, Hajime thoughtfully asking Kuroo to teach him how to invest someday, they plan what to do when the others arrive. Ushiwaka will be sleeping with Hajime, and Kuroo offers to give up his room to Daichi and Koushi but Kenma won't hear of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo doesn't know how many times he saved his country in a past life, but he figures it's a lot when he has Kozume Kenma as a best friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They have four bathrooms, three bedrooms, and a massive sofa set. Kenma insists on being the one to sleep on the couch while the others are there, because he's the smallest so the sofa is OK for him, and then they're back to drinking and eating, Kuroo curled against Bokuto as the athlete absent-mindedly strokes the darker male's arm while chatting with Hajime.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koushi slaps Bokuto in the middle of Tokyo Station, <em>hard</em>. It shocks them all into stunned, frozen silence, and then they're more shocked when Ushiwaka gives Bokuto a stern talking to for his unprofessional behavior. Some people are taking photos, there are a lot of whispers and fingers being pointed, but Bokuto recovers - rubbing his cheek while wincing, because Koushi is still playing volleyball and has developed a mean spike - and bows deeply to all of them, apologizing and promising to be a better man from now on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Daichi just nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then everything is OK, they're making Ushiwaka, Hajime, and Bokuto carry a slab of beer each on each shoulder, and Daichi is carrying all the food, as the three omegas link arms and sashay on to the apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a lot of laughter, and they have to send Bokuto and Hajime out for more booze, while Daichi and Ushiwaka answer the door for food deliveries (it's Hajime's rule for the place - if alphas are around, omegas are <em>not</em> to answer the door or let anyone in).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They video call Tooru, who <em>screams</em> at Bokuto until his neighbors in Argentina bang on the walls and yell at him in Spanish. For his part, Bokuto bows again and apologizes, and Kuroo doesn't know why everyone is mad at Bokuto when it's partly his fault too, but he's immediately told to shut up by seven people so he just lets Bokuto hold him close and eats whatever the white haired male holds to his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night, they decide that they'll do better, and call each other by their first names for the first time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou thinks his name has never sounded so beautiful, so <em>loved</em>, as when Koutarou breathes it reverently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He realizes that calling Koutarou by his first name makes his already massive cock pulse and enlarge even more (if that's possible), and that the knot feels amazing inside him when Koutarou is groaning huskily in his ear as warmth fills him inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They visit Skytree, of course, since it's a long standing joke between Nekoma and Karasuno. And then they go to Tetsurou's favorite restaurant in Shibuya, and Tetsurou is feeling generous enough to ask if they should invite Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou only says it's his decision, and he'll support him no matter what. The others aren't so sure, but Ushiwaka is the first to take his phone out and call the dark haired setter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi is on vacation in Paris with his family, it seems.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stuff their faces on seafood, Koutarou and Ushiwaka happily finishing what Kenma and Koushi and Tetsurou can't. Later in the apartment, they chat with Satori, who raises an eyebrow when he sees Koutarou but otherwise doesn't seem to care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When it's time for everyone to leave, Koutarou holds Tetsurou tight in front of the shinkansen turnstiles. They don't say anything, because they don't need to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's always been easy and natural between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Campus is abuzz with news that Kuroo Tetsurou has dumped Date Ryousuke in favor of his first love, one <em>scandalous</em> Bokuto Koutarou. A lot of people think Tetsurou is crazy, but Ryou steps up and says he just wasn't good enough, and Tetsurou tears up as he hugs his ex and thanks him and says he’s the best man he’s ever known. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi doesn't blink, face stony as he sets to each of them as usual. Tetsurou wonders if he should apologize - <em>what the hell for</em>, Hajime asks - so he doesn't but he does say thank you to Akaashi at the end of practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those gunmetal blue eyes glisten slightly, before a pretty face turns away and heads to the omega only areas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou will always hate himself for causing so many problems for others with his cowardice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The attacks start again, this time the victims drained of blood, hearts carved out - the coroner says this was done while the omegas were still alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The detectives recommend a full emergency nationwide, but it's shot down by the politicians.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime hears about it though, from his father, and sets new rules for Tetsurou and Kenma. They are absolutely <em>not</em> to go anywhere alone, <em>ever</em>. He buys them personal alarms, teaches them to use pepper spray and shows some basic self-defense moves that they have to memorize before they're allowed to have dinner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou doesn't want to worry Koutarou, who's made amends with his team and is doing his best to clear his name, so he says nothing during their twice daily video calls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finds a way to visit Koutarou for his birthday, they all do, everyone skipping classes to go to Osaka to hang out together ahead of the start of the season.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obviously Koutarou takes the tourists to Kanidoraku, and they eat so much crab that Kenma refuses to have seafood for another month.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou admits the crab in sake was a bit much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They wander the Dotonbori, stopping at any bar that catches their eye, and Tetsurou and Koutarou aren't the least bit subtle about their affections but no one minds. It's been a long time coming, after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Tetsurou's birthday, Koutarou is playing in a city far from Tokyo, but the white haired man has gifts delivered to the Business faculty, volleyball court, and apartment until Hajime calls and yells at him to stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The intercom buzzes on the final present, and it's a giant plushie of a white owl cradling a black cat in its wings, and Tetsurou buries his face in soft fur as he hears pictures being taken.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou's voice that night as they have phone sex makes him cum so hard he thinks he's having his heat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His neck is still unmarked, as they go into Championships. This time they make it to the finals, but lose to Chuo University.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou has sent so many messages and pictures and videos and audio files, Tetsurou ends up just calling him in the locker room after the awards ceremony and having to be cleaned up and clothed and dragged off by Hajime to the team dinner. Koutarou continues blowing up his phone through the dinner, so Tetsurou and Hajime excuse themselves early because Tooru is also calling like crazy and they know Kenma has been waiting at a cafe nearby because he's not allowed to go home alone under Hajime's rules (but the pudding head refused to join the team dinner, something about a video call with someone).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou has already got a bunch of delivery people waiting outside the apartment when they arrive, gifts ranging from sake to beer to flowers to food to plush toys in their arms. It's a struggle to carry it all upstairs, but they make it and then there are video calls with everyone and Kenma has configured the Smart TV so that they can all face it and chat easily. Koutarou and Tooru are the loudest, of course, but all the former Nekoma, Seijoh, Fukurōdani, and Karasuno players are pretty loud too. Ushiwaka and Satori are the only ex-Shiratorizawa students on the call, but they're not awkward in the slightest (in fact, everyone has learned more about their relationship than necessary).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime and Kenma accompany Tetsurou to Osaka for Christmas, and they all stay in Koutarou's huge loft and cheer at the owl's games, and Tetsurou shouldn't be embarrassed anymore when he greets other Jackals members but he still is every time Koutarou says "You guys remember my boyfriend, Tetsurou?" with a strong arm around his waist and a shit-eating grin on his handsome face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scolds Koutarou when the alpha gets suckered into an eating competition and ends up choking on a piece of <em>ebi tenpura</em>, and Tsum-Tsum remarks that Koutarou only ever seems sheepish when it's Tetsurou scolding him, which makes the omega blush and then Koutarou is nuzzling his cheek sweetly and everyone is throwing wet towels and <em>edamame</em> at them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For New Year's, Koutarou travels back to Tokyo with them while Hajime rushes back to Miyagi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou sends a bouquet of flowers and a basket of gifts to Kuroo's family home, and Tetsurou calls to thank him and wish him happy new year. Koutarou lingers nearby during the call, awkward about speaking to the man who still loves his boyfriend, but in the end the owl's good nature wins out and he walks over and plonks himself down next to Tetsurou, bowing deeply and thanking Ryou for loving Tetsurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou's eyes are a bit glassy, but he doesn't cry even when Ryou says that being with Tetsurou was the best thing to ever happen to him, even when the Law student wishes them both a heartfelt congratulations.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night, five omegas are brutally raped and murdered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Valentine's Day, Tetsurou makes the five-hour round trip to give Koutarou his chocolates - volleyball and Jackal and owl shaped. He almost can't head back to Tokyo, with the way Koutarou holds him tight and kisses him like his life depends on it, but he has classes the next day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For White Day, Koutarou makes an insane nine hour trip from where the team is playing to give him a handmade cat plushie, with a handmade card covered in glitter that gets everywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the season ends, Koutarou rushes to Tokyo immediately and lives in Tetsurou's apartment, becoming Hajime's guinea pig for the Sports Science student's thesis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A lot of people gather in the massive apartment, and those who can't make it dial in via video call. Everyone cheers drunkenly when Shouyo leaves for Brazil, and then there are catcalls and laughs when Lev reveals he's following his older sister into modeling, then there's utter silence when Tetsurou reveals that Lev and Kenma are a couple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou is the first to recover, leaping onto both the former Nekoma players and shouting congratulations in their ears so loudly Kenma shoves the buff volleyball player away hard enough for Koutarou to stumble back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi is the first to tell Kenma “good work”, and then everyone is laughing and saying that Koutarou is clearly more fat than muscle, which makes the owl-like athlete huff cutely and remove his shirt, challenging Hajime and Ushiwaka to synchronized arm wrestling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou dutifully bets on his boyfriend, is somehow the only one to do so, until Ryou backs him up. Because Ryou always has his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They win big, and Koutarou high fives Ryou so enthusiastically that the Law graduate actually winces. It’s adorable, and Tetsurou gives his ex boyfriend a peck on the cheek for it which makes everyone raise their eyebrows until Koutarou is suckering Ryou into a drinking contest and Ryou obliges with a wry quirk of his eyebrow at Tetsurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m happy for you, Kuro.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou hugs his best friend tight, and then gives Lev The Talk, joined by Hajime, Daichi, Koushi, and everyone from Nekoma and Karasuno.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he next looks at Koutarou, the white haired man is focused intently on Ryou’s pointers about the differences between various whiskies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s never do that again.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime nods in horror, looking at the garbage dump (<em>geddit, geddit?</em>) that was their apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’re standing in what used to be their living room, wondering how many people they’d had over last night  because there are a LOT of bodies lying around and they don’t even know where to start with clean up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So they go to the kitchen island, and crack open beers, the sounds of which seem to rouse some bodies, and slowly humans appear from the messy heap of the main area.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually they piece together what happened last night, the fact that Akaashi left with Ryou around 2am raising eyebrows but otherwise no one says anything because they’re mostly holding makeshift puke buckets.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are cigarette burns everywhere as well, and Tetsurou wonders if he can ever sell this apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As always, Ryou comes through like the angel he is, and a troop of cleaners ring the intercom. Hajime lets them in while hovering protectively over Tetsurou, until Koutarou finally wakes up and drapes himself - shirtless, which makes Tetsurou blush - over his dark haired boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Koutarou is ordering food for everyone, and Tetsurou swears the restaurants actually have to close to accommodate their orders. Booze magically appears - he finds out later it’s thanks to Ushiwaka  and Tsum-Tsum and Daichi - and the next day he’s somewhat prepared for the battle zone that is his apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A few days later, the media get an anonymous tip off about the Omega Killer, and Koutarou holds Tetsurou tight, knuckles white with fear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tōdai has moved quickly to implement security measures. All omega are to be accounted for at the beginning of every class - Tetsurou hates when he has to stand up and loudly state that he’s present during the roll call, because society had advanced enough that omegas didn’t need to identify themselves publicly - and omega bathrooms are guarded by security personnel. Also, omegas are not allowed to go anywhere without at least three escorts of fellow students, or two security guards, and everyone is encouraged to report unfamiliar faces on campus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are also escorts to and from bus stops and train stations, and a buddy system springs up so that omegas are never alone once they step out of their homes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every omega is also given a package consisting of a personal alarm, pepper spray, and a very shrill whistle they have to wear around their necks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou escorts Tetsurou everywhere, wearing his security clearance around his neck and finding ways to work out on campus grounds until he has to go back to Osaka for training. Then Tetsurou misses those warm arms every night, but he doesn’t say anything because he hears from Tsum-Tsum that Koutarou worries so much he keeps getting hit in the face during practice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The police are under fire now, because fifty-seven omegas have already died and they’re no closer to catching the killer and they kept it quiet for <em>years</em>. Tetsurou and Kenma call Hajime’s dad to tell him that they don’t blame him, that they know he and his colleagues are doing their best, and the gruff man thanks them but his voice is shaky.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, the entire country is on edge. Omegas huddle together fearfully in restaurants (if they dare to go out), alphas hold their mates tight and glare suspiciously at everyone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This has to stop.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou is captain of the volleyball team, and he manages to hold them all together, despite being an omega, and there’s no suspicion or distrust among them. Akaashi stops using the omega only areas, shares the common lockers and baths as a sign of confidence in their team mates, and the alphas on the volleyball team reciprocate the trust placed in them by being so overprotective of Tetsurou and Akaashi that the captain wants to tear his hair out sometimes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t, and eventually the edge fades to a background hum, as the murders stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The politicians say it’s because the whole country stepped up and protected the omegas, so they weren’t easy targets. But Hajime has another theory, that he shares only with Kenma and Tetsurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>There have been lulls before</em>, Hajime says quietly. <em>Whoever it was, whoever they are, maybe they’re just killing in another country right now</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou says nothing, prepares for Hajime’s birthday - Tooru is flying back as a surprise - but he’s always been inquisitive, so one day he pulls up the dates of every previous murder and starts trying to find a pattern.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This...I must have made a mistake.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He keeps the pattern to himself, tries to find others somehow. And if he looks troubled when Koutarou calls that night, his brawny boyfriend doesn’t mention it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you sure about this?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s two days after Hajime’s birthday and the other has finally recovered from his hangover. Tooru is snuggled against him, but the beautiful setter looks worried. Kenma is disturbed, fidgeting on the sofa and unable to focus on his game.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The dates match.” Tetsurou feels hollow, exhausted. He’d debated sharing this for a long time, but Kenma and Tooru had confronted him, and he’d snapped at Koutarou the night before, so he needed to get it off his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>A burden shared is a burden halved.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime nods, eyes steely. There’s no denying Tetsurou’s reasoning, his perfect logic. The omega is known to be ridiculously smart, consistently tops his grade without studying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The special task force turns up not long after Hajime calls his father, and Tetsurou is grilled for hours, which pisses his friends off badly because <em>he’s just trying to help, he’s an omega dammit!</em> - then finally the police are gone and Koutarou is calling, Tetsurou’s short temper last night long forgiven as the owl smiles at his boyfriend sweetly and asks how his day was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s so easy to pretend everything’s OK when Koutarou beams at him like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime informs them that the suspect is being staked out, travel history analyzed  and matching Tetsurou’s suspicions. There’s a heavy, sour pit in his stomach all the time now, and he can’t eat much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he’s used to faking it, so he smiles whenever Koutarou calls, chats cheerily with the alpha who happily regales him with stories of training and what he ate and how many cats he saw today.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou decides to test an idea, and Hajime and Kenma hate it but they agree in the end because Tetsurou always gets his way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’s an unbonded omega, and high profile enough that a lot of people recognize him easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn’t take his pills for a few days, and marvels at how much clearer his mind feels, and how much more he feels in general. But he can’t spend too long appreciating it, because he’s on a mission.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou isn’t answering his phone, but that’s OK.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou hasn’t seen Ryou in awhile either, but that’s OK too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They have Akaashi in their apartment, under careful watch, it’s easy enough because the other omega has been hanging around near them for awhile, when Tetsurou steps out onto the street in a shirt that’s too tight, and jeans that he had to wriggle into with difficulty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can feel the eyes on him as he struts through Tokyo, can hear the whispers of <em>slut, whore, omega bitch. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that’s not what he’s listening for. No, he’s listening for something very specific.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His phone rings - he thought he’d put it on silent mode, dammit - and as he fumbles with the contraption he hears what he was looking for.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Tetsurou.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Startled, he looks up, and his grip slackens on the personal alarm he’d been clutching tight.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes it sucked to be a genius.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Hajime POV]</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime is furious with himself. Why the FUCK did he agree to this asinine plan?! Where the FUCK was Tetsu?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For that matter, where the FUCK was Akaashi?! The dark haired setter had been in their living room one minute, and gone the next, phone left behind on their marble coffee table, blinking innocuously at them because apparently there were notifications.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma is doing things he shouldn’t, hacking into networks he shouldn’t even be able to get into. But it’s no use. They can’t find Tetsu, whose phone is turned off <em>(or broken</em>, an insidious voice whispers), and Hajime calls his father and endures the yells and disappointment, bowing his head (even though his father can’t see it) and begs for help to save his friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luckily Tetsu is a genius.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He’d left clues, dropping purikura pictures and articles of clothing and crushed cigarettes, until the final clue was a 10,000 yen note.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You’d better be OK, Tetsu. Don’t fucking die on me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“...baby, wake up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ryou.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Law student looks disheveled as he gazes at Tetsurou, who’s chained to a pipe of some sort as sewer water rises to his knees and keeps rising.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Tetsurou’s eyes are widening in fear, and he screams as loud as he can even though no one can hear him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Kenma POV]</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>An emergency has been declared, and Kenma has been given full authorization to hack whatever he needs to hack to find his childhood friend. Tetsurou’s family is at the police HQ, his grandmother weeping while his father and grandfather try to act strong but it’s obvious they’re falling apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kuro, where the hell are you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma being Kenma, he figures it out eventually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou is struggling through the sewer system, his head hurts and he can’t see very clearly, nor can he breathe well (the stench around him doesn’t help).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He makes it to some sort of platform, hears the rumble of a train not far off, and grits his teeth, pushing on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All he has to do is get where someone can see him, and he’ll be OK.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There you are, <em>Tetsurou</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Freezing in fear, he turns stiffly, a terrible weight holding him in place and making him less graceful than usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are shadows everywhere in this dark part of Tokyo, but he knows that smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Somebody, anybody...</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the pain comes, Tetsurou screams again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Help</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The world is white, too white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are shapes and shadows, voices that are muted and unintelligible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The media report that Kuroo Tetsurou fought bravely, that he managed to overpower his attacker briefly, that he managed to break down a door and get to a train platform and scream for help which was running down the stairs thanks to Kenma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>The Omega Killer is dead.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All over the country, omegas breathe a sigh of relief, and thank Kuroo Tetsurou for his courage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Hajime POV]</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hajime cries like he’s never cried before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kuroo Tetsurou, I fucking love you, you crazy bastard.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of all the things, <em>of all the things</em>, the first thing Tetsurou says when he wakes is that they’re <em>totally</em> having a massive party to celebrate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who knew that Misaki was actually an alpha in disguise? That the reason the detectives hadn’t found any trace of semen before this was because she’d been using a massive, terrifying, spiked dildo that tore up an omega’s insides?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Who knew that Ryou had figured it out, that Koutarou and Akaashi had realized what was going on, and rushed to rescue Tetsurou?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou would need a lot of treatment, but Akaashi was committed to standing by him no matter what, and Hajime thinks those two look insanely perfect together. Both so strong and silent and dutiful. Both so in love with the wrong people and shyly, hesitantly, reaching out for each other and learning to love again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou is a wreck. The fool had leapt in front of Tetsurou after Ryou and Akaashi had fallen - just <em>how</em> they’d all figured it out when the best of Japan hadn’t was beyond Hajime, even if Kenma said it was obvious from the dropped 10,000 yen note - and had gotten shot for his efforts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet even as Misaki emptied her clip - fortunately she was a terrible shot - Koutarou had clung tightly to Tetsurou and not once cried out in pain. Tetsurou would later whisper hoarsely that all he’d heard from his boyfriend was “I love you” over and over and <em>over</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jackals, their fans, heck, all of Japan, was praying for Koutarou’s recovery, the hospital inundated with flowers and gifts so much so that they’d hired temps to deal with all of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Apparently, long ago, Misaki had been promised to Koutarou but he’d refused after one training camp in middle school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the 10,000 yen note? It’d been a sign to go to to the station nearest to Koutarou’s home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Who the FUCK would’ve known that?!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except Kenma knew, because his childhood friend Kuro told him everything, including the contents of the secret compartments in his wallet, and what each meant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou knew too because he’d met Misaki a few times at events - when she was younger, and then again when they were older, and he’d sensed - because he knew these things, like he’d known Tetsurou was actually an omega - that she was an alpha with a secret (and it wasn’t just the fact that she was an alpha).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi knew because he’d seen Misaki in Paris that time on vacation, had seen her around a few times before, and he was a perceptive omega who’d realized that there was something terribly wrong with this ‘perfect omega’, and he’d been watching her and comparing notes with Ryou, which was why he’d been hanging around Tetsurou a lot more lately - because he’d been trying to <em>protect</em> the bed head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou hadn’t known it was Misaki. Had simply followed his heart to where Tetsurou was, bleeding from where he’d fought against Misaki to protect Ryou and Akaashi, both of whom the messy haired omega had somehow carried almost to safety, and then that crazy woman had lost her knife to Koutarou and pulled out a gun and shot the professional athlete who’d only cared about protecting his beloved.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The one good thing that came out of this though, was that everyone was in agreement that Koutarou and Tetsurou were <em>definitely</em> soul mates, because only soul mates could find each other with such pinpoint precision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime can’t stop crying. The nightmare is over, at last. The people he loves are safe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And, if Kuroo Tetsurou is to be believed, the party of the century is coming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Surprise, bitches!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bouton Koutarou is covered in more bandages than anyone should be covered in. He’s on crutches, one arm and one leg in casts, and his hair is lying limp against his sharp cheekbones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But to Tetsurou, his boyfriend is the handsomest, most magnificent creature in the universe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sobbing, he launches himself at Koutarou, barely holding back in time to keep them from falling over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then everyone is shouting, cheering, crying, hugging, because Koutarou had been willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice for his boyfriend, because it was Koutarou’s massive, beefy body that had bought them enough time for Tetsurou to drag Ryou and Akaashi to safety, to scream for help as Koutarou lay bleeding to death in the sewer, and suddenly everyone wants to have a drink with the golden eyed hero.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For his part, the white haired alpha just acts as he always does, adoring gaze fixed on his tearful omega boyfriend like Tetsurou was the one who’d saved them all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Tetsurou did. He had ever since he was fourteen and in a random training camp, he had through all their girlfriends and boyfriends and distance and misunderstandings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hurting was over. Now, it was time to heal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou was still barred from playing, his injuries not fully healed. The other teams had threatened to boycott the games to the extent the season was postponed by a month to give the Jackals player some more time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except now the issue was that Tetsurou’s heat and Koutarou’s rut would coincide.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone said they were soul mates. Tetsurou didn’t want to get his hopes up - they’d been dashed enough times - but he was still a little too excited as they headed to the home his family had rented for a week.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was, of course, by the sea.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou is pouting because he wasn’t able to carry everything, Tetsurou still overprotective of his healing boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he feels the sting, the buzz in his head. Koutarou smells it instantly, golden eyes turning sharp as it triggers the alpha’s own rut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there’s nothing but the physical.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou thrusting hard inside him with cock and fingers and tongue, Tetsurou leaking everywhere, crying and whimpering as he’s completely <em>abused</em> by his alpha, and Koutarou is tying him up and sticking fingers into a greedy mouth as a rough growl calls him “pet” and “my little slut”, and then he’s being knotted again and again, until he gives in and <em>bites</em> as hard as he can when he feels those canines sink into his own neck, and they’re both screaming and coming but it’s not enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tries to crawl away, to safety, and then he’s blindfolded and his chains are looped on some ceiling hook and he’s being pulled up even as so many things are shoved in his ass and mouth, and it’s all Tetsurou can do not to black out in pleasure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou takes him hard, on the bed, the couch, the kitchen counter as Tetsurou tries to eat something, in the shower as the dark haired omega tries to wash away all the cum and spit and piss. They do it on the floor until the omega’s knees are completely raw, they do it with Tetsurou’s head underwater in the bath as Koutarou holds him down and <em>pounds</em>, they fuck until Tetsurou has no more voice and can only lie there while Koutarou knots him and treats him like a whore to be bred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And they continue, because Koutarou is insatiable - and alright so maybe Tetsurou is too - and whenever he manages to make any food those golden eyes force him to lie down and lay the food all over himself while Koutarou has his fill. When he wants to go to the bathroom, Koutarou is there demanding Tetsurou suck him off as the omega sits on the toilet. When Koutarou needs the bathroom he uses Tetsurou through it all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s one week, one full week, before they’re sated. It’s also the longest heat and the longest rut on record.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when they step out, marks glowing gold on their skins, and some people take pictures and scientists are shoving weird instruments at them, they just look at each other and smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There’s no need to say anything. It’s always been so easy and natural between them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>A/N 1:</strong> Did anyone catch the slight Supernatural reference, with Kuroo calling his black car "Baby"?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>A/N 2:</strong> The number of dead omegas is Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s birthdays added up (11 + 17 + 9 + 20)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>A/N 3:</strong> Not sure if anyone noticed...Bokuto’s favourite food is yakiniku (but he gives it all to Kuroo). Kuroo’s favourite place in summer is the sea, and he argues with Yaku about it in the manga &amp; anime (because Yaku likes mountains). There’s also mentions of seafood a lot, because Kuroo likes fish more than meat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>A/N 4:</strong> I base Date Ryousuke on Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara because Kazuya Nakai's voice is literally sex in my ears.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life's A Hoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto POV + more explicit content (see disclaimers and warnings in previous chapter).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto had grown up believing that alphas looked and acted a certain way, betas looked and acted a certain way, and omegas looked and acted a certain way.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Yes, the media was full of tropes, reinforcing stereotypes. There was increasing push back now, of course, saying people could be whatever the hell they wanted to be, that alphas can cry if they want to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he'd been told again and again as a child, through movies and manga and anime and the occasional book he happened to glance through, that alphas are big and strong, while omegas are small and weak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course he's an alpha. Everyone in the Bokuto family is, male or female, except for the mother figures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, all the women that the men married were omegas, because an alpha-omega union had the highest chance of producing alpha offspring and the highest chance of producing <em>many</em> of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Bokuto knew that he too would find an omega some day. A small, weak, cute, omega that would be his to protect forever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is the <em>best</em> bro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the moment they meet, there's something in the air between them - something that connects them, an almost psychic connection where they each know exactly what the other is thinking, they get along like they're two parts of the same soul.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's never had so much fun in his life. Being around Kuroo Tetsurou is always a hoot, and he loves it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so grateful that Kuroo Tetsurou is an alpha, because they can match each other in strength (so they don't have to be that careful when they play, meaning Bokuto can go all out), because they can share things only alphas can.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One day he sees the perfect omega and agrees to go out with her. She's petite with a very sweet face and a soft voice, soft dark hair and big brown eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is really happy for him, and Bokuto is glad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Kuroo dates Misaki - Bokuto thinks her name sounds familiar but he doesn't really care - who's also a perfect omega, and Bokuto thinks this is perfect. He and his best bro are the ultimate alphas, with the ultimate omegas, and some day their kids will play together and be best bros too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kuroo starts becoming a massive player, Bokuto can't stop laughing because honestly how could anyone think that Kuroo Tetsurou is a 'bad boy' when he's constantly making those stupid Chemistry puns and laughing like a hyena?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He goes along anyway - <em>bros over hoes, bro! </em>- and introduces little omegas to his friend. Because this is what alphas do - they claim, they dominate, they take whatever they want.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course there is push back, growing in some corners of society, saying that alphas don't <em>have</em> to always be swaggering about all bravado and machismo. But this is what Bokuto was taught growing up by movies and manga and anime - the alpha males always had a harem of omegas desperate to please them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His sisters are alphas too, and they dominate everyone (except him, because he's their darling baby brother). They get their way all the time, they don't take no for an answer, but they do it the female alpha way - with cheerfulness, determination, and a slight hint of danger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since they spent a lot of time with him growing up, and OK everyone in the Bokuto family was the cheerful sort, he was the bubbly, happy-go-lucky alpha type. Not the dark and dangerous type that everyone now says Kuroo is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's so funny every time he thinks about Kuroo's reputation because his best bro and him continue to wreak utter havoc and get in trouble just because they're really two idiots crazy about volleyball.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi Keiji is very beautiful. He'd be the perfect omega if he was just a bit smaller, less muscular.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo has a funny look on his face when Bokuto tells him this, confused about what to do because he really likes the new omega setter who smells like a misty winter's morning - and that's really weird because Bokuto isn't a fan of winter - but he likes the scent that Akaashi gives off anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The weird thing is that he's never smelled Kuroo's scent. Sometimes he picks up Kenma's lingering scent, because those two childhood friends are usually joined together at the hip unless Bokuto is around, but he doesn't think he's ever actually smelled <em>Kuroo</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's all the more weird because Bokuto has a pretty good nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That wasn't important, anyway. Who cared what his bro smelled like? What should he do about Akaashi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is a bit quieter than usual, but he explains that not all omegas have to look or act a certain way, and what's most important is that Bokuto is happy and comfortable with whoever he chooses, that he really <em>likes</em> whoever it is he chooses to mate with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, he definitely likes Akaashi. More than the scent, it was that indescribably perfect, angelic face with its gray-blue eyes that just seemed to look right into his soul. And he likes how cool the setter is, always unimpressed, unruffled, like a <em>tsundere</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he makes his move, because Akaashi is at least still shorter and more slender compared to him, and has the most beautiful face he's ever seen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is working too hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the other boy doubles over because of muscle cramps, Bokuto is really worried. This isn't normal, not for a teenage athlete, so he pokes and prods gently, and he has half a mind to just pick his bro up and run to the infirmary when suddenly Kuroo is looking at him, and their faces are a hair's breadth apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Were those hazel eyes always so arresting?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo had really smooth skin. And very full lips, and high cheekbones and a pointed chin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Kuroo is leaning back and saying he needs the bathroom, and Bokuto thinks maybe his friend actually has food poisoning and not muscle cramps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he laughs watching his bro hobble off, he realizes that even though they were so close they were breathing in each other's air, he hadn't been able to smell Kuroo at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sex with Akaashi is always amazing, but when the setter is in heat and Bokuto is in his rut, it's amazing-<em>er</em>!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The omega's scent is filling his room, taking over everything in his head and all he can think of is the need to breed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the heat subsides and they can think clearly again, Bokuto is disappointed that they aren't soul mates but he shrugs it off. Soul mates are super rare, there's not much known about them because there aren't enough to study.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's mates with Akaashi now, and he happily snuggles the omega who deadpans about being thirsty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why was there broken glass in the kitchen?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shrugging, because Bokuto doesn't really care even if someone broke in, as long as no one attacks him or Akaashi, he drinks a glass of water himself and then carries one up to Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His mom will clean up the mess in the kitchen when she gets back. For now, he has an omega to love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's proud of Kuroo for getting the last ticket to Nationals. He'd bought his bro a really awesome birthday gift and was looking forward to it, then Akaashi goes into heat just the day before and they get locked away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is really happy that Kuroo isn't mad at him for missing his birthday, even though the other alpha was a bit weird at first. But it's all good, they have plans for Sunday, and they're gonna hang out and have fun again just like old times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The owl plushie seems to call to him, and he doesn't stop until he wins it even though Kuroo is next to him smirking and laughing and teasing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kuroo smiles that soft smile, cradling the little furry owl gently to his chest and running slender fingers through, something feels weird.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo isn't beautiful. He's not elegant. He's sexy in a 'bad boy' way (according to, like <em>everyone</em>) but he's not appealing like omegas are. He's really tall, has lots of muscles (though Bokuto has more and they're bigger), and has a horrible bedhead that sometimes hides one of his very sly hazel eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo looks nothing like an omega, and there's no way the Nekoma captain could ever be thought of as 'motherly' or 'sweet'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But right then, as the dark haired middle blocker tenderly caresses a cute stuffed toy, Bokuto thinks that the other boy is really quite lovely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bo?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Startled, he realizes he's been staring too long, been quiet too long. He spins on his heel, turning to head back to the station.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"C'mon, I'm starving!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The funny feeling and funny thoughts go away, and then they're having to take a cab home and Kuroo won't let him drop him off. He pouts, then realizes that just because <em>he's</em> getting dropped off first, doesn't mean he can't still pay for the taxi ride.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he sneaks a 10,000 yen note into Kuroo's jacket pocket when he goes in for a hug, and he's so proud of himself when he's not caught.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later, when he's telling Akaashi about how awesome his day out with his bro was, he realizes that even though they'd hugged tight, he hadn't been able to smell Kuroo at all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is the best bro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd sent such a thoughtful gift to Akaashi for his birthday, and it was obvious the omega was really pleased and touched.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is so lucky to have Kuroo as his friend, because the dark haired male is perceptive and understanding, and he's given the couple lots of space to do their own things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows Kuroo will be fine if he spends Christmas and New Year with Akaashi, because they're bonded mates and these are important occasions, times to be extra lovey-dovey.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Nekoma loses to Karasuno, Bokuto gives Kuroo a big hug - like they always used to hug. Then he goes on to win his matches until he doesn't, and he loses, and Kuroo is there to give him a big hug afterwards.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's happy for his bro when he wins 'Best Middle Blocker' because Kuroo really is the best in his position. And when they call out his name for 'Best Spiker' (eat that!) he's so thrilled he rushes to Akaashi and kisses him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They have team dinners, and Bokuto loves being with his bro, his friends, his teammates, his <em>mate</em>. While he'd really wanted to win Nationals, it's not the end of the road for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's gonna go pro, and he can't wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so fucking proud of his bro. Third best scorer in the country on the hardest entrance exams?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Bokuto calls excitedly because his bro is awesome and they should totally have dinner. Akaashi wants to meet him too to congratulate him, and maybe ask some questions because the dark haired omega wants to go to Tōdai too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is really busy though, and Bokuto understands. He's getting a full scholarship and has a lot of stuff to sort out for university, and he has to handover to the next captain - <em>congrats, Kenma!</em> - and do lots of other things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hears through the Fukurōdani network that Kuroo is rooming with Iwaizumi - <em>congrats, Iwaizumi!</em> - and that they've both joined the volleyball club.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's really busy with settling into Osaka though, and the new team, and schedules and all that. Plus his mom isn't here to clean up after him anymore, so he's struggling a bit but then mom comes over now and then to help anyway (but his sisters come and make him learn to clean up after himself too).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later on, he hears that Kuroo and Iwaizumi were subbed in for a practice match and helped the team win. He's proud of his bro, and he'll tell him that, but right now he has to send Akaashi this really awesome picture of himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he laughs non stop when Konoha tells him the latest - that Kuroo Tetsurou is dating this super alpha male third year who's really tall, good looking, smart, and rich.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kuroo Tetsurou dating an alpha?!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's too late to be an April Fool's joke, but it's the funniest thing he's ever heard so he can't stop laughing and then he gets saddled with 500 burpees and 500 pull ups for laughing through practice and he laughs through the punishment too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This is hilarious, and he can't wait to call Kuroo to laugh about this ridiculous piece of gossip. For now, though, he has to shower and then video call Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The others from Fukurōdani tell him about the fights, about Kuroo and Iwaizumi getting in trouble a lot because some people were being assholes to Kuroo about dating an alpha male.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kuroo can do whatever the hell he wants!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How <em>dare</em> people say shit to his bro just because he was an alpha who'd chosen to date another alpha?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is furious, fuming mad and yelling on the phone at Sarukui about how the kids at Tōdai are <em>assholes</em>, and Bokuto was gonna go over and give them a piece of his mind...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His former team mate points out that while it's off season now, Bokuto is new to the team and has to train during this period, so he can't go running off to Tokyo right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And besides, Saru says, it seems the fights have stopped already coz the last one was really bad and Kuroo and Iwaizumi ended up putting a few people in the hospital.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hospital?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto feels something cold in his heart, and he frantically asks if Kuroo is OK.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saru assures him that Kuroo is just fine, that the former Nekoma captain and his housemate ended up in the police station (again) and were bailed out by Kuroo's super rich and powerful boyfriend (again).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's another odd feeling in his chest, but Bokuto pushes it aside. Akaashi is calling, and he misses his mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha breaks the news in the Fukurōdani chat, about Kuroo and Iwaizumi making it as starters.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is really proud of his bro, and he immediately starts looking for their chat conversation to congratulate him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ends up scrolling a long time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Had it really been months since they'd last chatted, since they'd sent stupid messages and silly jokes and playful taunts to each other?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He scrolls through his call history, and he sees that the last time they spoke was when the news came out about Kuroo's entrance exam results and the other boy had gotten a full ride to the best university in the country.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was a few months ago.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They used to chat all the time, all day every day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When was the last time he'd even seen Kuroo..?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>After Nationals. In January.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't like this feeling, like things have changed. They're best bros, they're supposed to be able to talk about anything and everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he calls, and Kuroo answers pretty quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Bokuto is trying to congratulate him for making the team, but his voice sounds weird, even to his own ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo sounds weird too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe he's just hungover? Someone had mentioned that Kuroo and Iwaizumi partied a lot, and drank a lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They can't seem to find much to talk about though - last time they could talk for hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the most uncomfortable conversation Bokuto has ever had with his best bro, and he's glad when it's over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sends Iwaizumi a happy birthday message, which the former Seijoh player replies to two days later, with an apology because he'd been massively hungover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto checked the pictures on Instagram, the comments saying that Kuroo had planned the best party ever. He saw the way Kuroo grinned drunkenly at the camera, face flush while gripping a bottle of Patrón XO Cafe in one hand, the other arm draped casually over Iwaizumi like they were best bros.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo was supposed to be <em>his</em> best bro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He ignores the pang of something in his chest, continues scrolling mindlessly through Instagram, seeing the drunken shenanigans of students from the best university in the country.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he stops. In one of the party shots, there's Kuroo, looking very wasted and cheerful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a man next to him, holding a lean waist loosely and smiling in amusement at the shorter male.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ah.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That must be the boyfriend. He matched the descriptions Bokuto had gotten - insanely good looking, dark brown hair, gray eyes, taller than Kuroo, more built than Kuroo but not as beefy as Bokuto, well-dressed all the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tosses his phone aside and goes for a run.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Konoha - that gossip queen - is the first to break the news that Kuroo had spent his heat - <em>his heat </em>- with his boyfriend. And that they were back at school now, and said boyfriend's arm was all bandaged because apparently he'd been too much of a gentleman to mark the freshman while in the throes of passion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a lot of swooning in the chat group, a lot of people saying they were gonna message Kuroo about it, because The Bad Boy of Tokyo was confirmed as an omega and he'd picked a VERY amazing alpha as a mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto doesn't know what to think.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kuroo is an omega?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The former Nekoma captain doesn't look like how omegas are supposed to, doesn't act like an omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's tall, muscular, strong, lean, has horrible hair, a crazy laugh, causes lots of trouble and can handle himself in fights.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not pretty, he's not sweet, he's not elegant, he's not motherly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not small. He's not weak.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a force of nature, he's a genius and was the best middle blocker in the high school circuit. He's got a crazy jump serve, and he can shut down the best spikers with ease.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto runs out of his apartment, down the block, across the street, down another block, going wherever his feet take him. He doesn't want to think, he doesn't like these thoughts, why won't they leave him alone? Why can't he run fast enough to get away from them?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How could his bro have kept it from him all these years? Weren't they friends?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But if Kuroo hadn't...would they have ever become friends?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto doesn't know any of the answers, so he just keeps running.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sees the message among the many messages when he wakes up on his birthday, mildly hungover (they hadn't been allowed to drink much as the season was starting soon).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto's not sure why, but he leaves that message for later. When he finally clicks to open it, it's a simple "Happy birthday, Bokuto" and a digital voucher for Kanidoraku.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not 'Bo'. 'Bokuto'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And a digital voucher for a popular restaurant that specialized in crab.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo knew that Bokuto's favorite food was yakiniku, he'd always made sure to take the white haired boy for the best yakiniku in town for his birthday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto wasn't crazy about fish and seafood like Kuroo - he'd eat it, sure, but <em>his favorite food is yakiniku</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And c'mon, Kanidoraku? That was such a cop out. Everyone knows Kanidoraku, which means Kuroo hadn't done any research, had just gone and bought digital vouchers from the most famous restaurant on the Dotonbori and sent them over to 'Bokuto'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's furious, he's hurt, he's disappointed, he's sad, he's betrayed, he's so many things right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So much for being bros.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>First Kuroo had hidden his real secondary gender. Then he didn't even put in any effort for Bokuto's birthday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He types out an angry message, deletes it, types another one, deletes it. All the while his hands are shaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, he just sends "thanks" and then tosses his phone aside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe he should unfollow all his former opponents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oikawa is posting gushing praise for Date - Kuroo's <em>boyfriend</em> - who'd actually flown the former Seijoh setter back via private jet and put him up in a fancy as hell suite with his mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Private jet.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd heard that Kuroo was dating someone extremely rich, that his boyfriend's family was 'old money' and well connected politically.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So was Bokuto's, but he wasn't throwing his money around and flaunting it with private jets and shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't like he could avoid seeing pictures of Kuroo and his boyfriend even if he unfollowed him and all their mutual friends, because the others in the chat often sent screenshots or referenced pictures they saw - Kuroo and his boyfriend having dinner at some fancy place, Kuroo and his boyfriend cuddled on the couch, Kuroo and his boyfriend laughing and smiling while holding hands happily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's Kuroo's 19th birthday, and Bokuto really shouldn't have checked social media today.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sees pictures and videos from an epic birthday party - and it seems Kuroo's boyfriend had paid for Kuroo's family and friends to travel to Tokyo - some all the way from Miyagi - and celebrate the occasion in some expensive looking restaurant (Bokuto thinks he might have been there before with his sisters but he can't be sure), and there's even a giant screen set up for video calls with everyone who couldn't make it to Tokyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Bokuto, Akaashi, and the Fukurōdani team weren't there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nekoma and Fukurōdani used to be close, they used to be rivals and friends, their captains' bromance notorious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now they weren't part of each other's lives anymore. Not even for things like birthdays.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't wish Kuroo a happy birthday, because there's a huge lump in his throat and his heart feels really tight and painful and he hates that picture of Kuroo and his boyfriend kissing, the tall alpha's strong arm holding a lean waist firmly as everyone around them cheers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone on the team thinks he's going overboard with his spiking and serving practice, but Bokuto just wants to hit things and break things and not talk about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tōdai comes in third for Championships, which is a pretty big deal. But Bokuto doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he hears that Kuroo's boyfriend bought him a fancy three bedroom apartment in Aoyama, he wants to yell. The grapevine tells him that Kenma will be rooming with Kuroo and Iwaizumi next year, and yeah that's great and all <em>but who the fuck buys their boyfriend a multi-million dollar apartment for Christmas?!</em> It's not like they'd been dating for a while, not like they were mates or anything!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Wait.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He uses two fingers to zoom in on the picture of Kuroo in his new apartment, eyes shining as he smiles up at his handsome boyfriend. He can't see any marks from this angle, and no one has mentioned anything (it'd definitely make for great gossip).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>They're not mates.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't know why he feels so relieved about it. Then he realizes that it's late afternoon already, and he hasn't called Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The setter had sent him a message earlier, so he replies. There's no response for awhile, so Bokuto goes for a run.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma doesn't usually post pictures on Instagram, but for New Year's he posts a beautiful picture of Kuroo and his boyfriend, walking hand in hand to the shrine in kimono as snow flutters around them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the kind of picture most photographers can only dream of capturing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is smiling, eyes down and head bent slightly - a sign of submission - and there's a little blush on high cheekbones. His face hasn't actually changed, but somehow he looks radiant, he looks <em>sweeter</em>, than Bokuto can ever remember his former best bro looking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His boyfriend is very good looking, even Bokuto has to admit that. The man is all chiseled masculinity, an alpha through and through. And the fondness in his eyes as he gazes at the messy head of hair, the way their fingers are loosely wrapped around each other's...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto throws his phone so hard, he shatters the screen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His juniors bug him nonstop, and he finds he can actually make it to the Nationals for one of their games so he goes. He's not fussed about buying a Green Car shinkansen return trip ticket just to see his juniors play - he's from a wealthy family himself, and he makes good money even as a newbie pro athlete.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not everyone needs to buy their boyfriends three bedroom Aoyama apartments to prove their worth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Except he thinks he really shouldn't have come to Nationals. He's late, of course, he'd gotten distracted by some people who recognized him, and when he enters the game is already in full swing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But that's not the issue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is across the vast hall, leaning against his handsome boyfriend. Bokuto knows that expression, the way the former Nekoma player is trying to find a comfortable way of sitting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows he promised Akaashi he'd cheer him on, but he rushes back to Osaka - buying another shinkansen ticket - and later says he'd been called back for an emergency meeting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi doesn't say anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Valentine's Day, Bokuto has no idea what city he's in, but he's being inundated with chocolates from fans so he's not too fussed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Saru messages the group chat about the amazing chocolates Kuroo made for his boyfriend, and Bokuto clicks the link because he's always been the curious type (like that time he wondered how firmly "press firmly" meant).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo's boyfriend was a very lucky man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The chocolates were each perfectly shaped, carved to look like volleyballs. While it didn't look as insanely difficult to make as some other chocolates Bokuto had seen, Ushiwaka's team mate - Bokuto remembers he was a chocolate maker or something - gave a thumbs up and congratulated him on a job well done.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto didn't read the adoring caption posted with the bunch of pictures.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On White Day, the group chat blows up with the news that Kuroo's insanely rich and doting boyfriend bought him a <em>Maserati GranTurismo</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A fucking <em>Maserati</em> in exchange for a box of handmade chocolates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are pictures flooding the chat, and Bokuto admits it's a gorgeous car and it suits Kuroo perfectly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he hates the car - apparently it's called 'Baby'. Fucking showoffs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only much later does he realize he didn't get Akaashi anything for White Day. Well, it's not like Akaashi gave him anything on Valentine's either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi makes it into Tōdai on a full scholarship too, and joins the volleyball club as part of it. Bokuto doesn't ask, but Akaashi tells him that Kuroo seemed a bit distant at first, but has been trying to chat with him like old times, at least on the court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Akaashi tells him he's been invited over to Kuroo's for dinner. Bokuto messages through it, and Akaashi answers his questions about the food, the place, what they're talking about, etc.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Jackals go on break, Bokuto heads back to Tokyo. He lazes around at home a bit, meets up with other former team members, spends time with Akaashi in his studio apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don't have sex though, and Bokuto doesn't renew the bond mark.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Akaashi heads to practice on Saturday morning, Bokuto decides to go along - he'd just finished his morning run but he still had energy to burn. Akaashi makes no promises, but the omega returns with the team captain shortly after they reach the gym and Bokuto is peering around curiously. Tōdai had some nice facilities.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo's boyfriend is taller than Bokuto - despite the white haired male himself growing slightly to be taller than Kuroo - and greets the professional athlete warmly and respectfully, humbly saying that he doesn't think their university team would be any challenge for someone who plays for the Jackals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have Kuroo on the team, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't know why he says it, doesn't even think he actually says it, but the tall captain - Date, that's his name - raises an eyebrow before he seems to make a connection.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, your schools were rivals." He nods. "Bokuto-san, we'd truly be honored to have you join us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Akaashi bows and thanks the captain, offering to show Bokuto to the changing room if needed, he's about to reply when Kuroo walks in laughing with Iwaizumi about something or other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That used to be us.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two sophomores freeze when they see him, and Bokuto doesn't miss how Iwaizumi's eyes narrow slightly as the alpha moves to subtly stand in front of Kuroo, as though protecting the omega from Bokuto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can smell the tension in the air, the challenge of alpha to alpha, and he's about to respond, when a calm voice interrupts easily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bokuto-san will be joining our training today," Date must have noticed, but his face and tone betray zero expression beyond that of a team captain welcoming a professional athlete. "Tetsu, Hajime, I believe you all know each other from high school?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tetsu.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd seen it in some captions, of course, but hearing it was a different story.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Long time no see, Bokuto." There was that old familiar voice, but with an unfamiliar strain in it. Kuroo smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi doesn't even bother smiling, simply greeting Bokuto gruffly before dragging Kuroo away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the most awkward practice ever, but Bokuto is a professional and has a reputation to maintain, so he focuses entirely on the game, instead of on his former best bro across the net.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo tries to stuff his spikes, succeeds now and then, and Bokuto doesn't like it because it brings back too many memories of dinners and practices together, jokes and pranks and running away from trouble, stupid dares and silly competitions for the fun of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few hours of games, Date thanks him very humbly - the man had no airs about him, for someone who throws millions of dollars at his boyfriend - for joining them in front of the entire team, and asks if he would honor them with his presence again if it's not too inconvenient.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto doesn't recall saying yes, because he noticed the way Kuroo tensed slightly but ignored him, and the way Iwaizumi casually moved closer to the tall omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Monday afternoon when he walks in, he sees Kenma in the bleachers. He blinks, stunned, but before he can greet the small setter, those cat like eyes are locked on his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As usual, the gamer's face reveals nothing, even as Kenma nods slightly at Bokuto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Bokuto has always had a good nose, and he knows Kenma's scent well from all the times they'd hung out and trained together since middle school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can smell the concern, the worry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The anger.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why was Kenma angry with him?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why had Iwaizumi challenged him like that?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After being greeted by Date, Bokuto started warming up, but his mind was elsewhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was this because he hadn't wished Kuroo happy birthday, or Merry Christmas, or Happy New Year?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Well, Kuroo hadn't wished him for the latter two either.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow though, Bokuto knows it's not about birthday wishes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels insanely frustrated when Kuroo ignores him as much as possible - but Date and the other seniors don't ask any questions. Iwaizumi always finds a way to insert himself between Bokuto and Kuroo, and Kenma continues to watch carefully from above.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why does everyone seem to think he's a danger to Kuroo?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto had never hurt his best bro, had been the one who was hurt because Kuroo had hidden so many things from him all these years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's supposed to head back to Osaka next week, but he decides to move it up. Date offers to buy him dinner and drinks as thanks for his guidance - he's not sure if it helped, he just yelled things during games that he'd heard and noticed in Jackals training and in their League games - but Bokuto declines politely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn't a kid anymore. He'd learned to at least act a bit like a professional, though of course he was still known to be a complete air head most of the time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, they couldn't <em>all</em> be multi-lingual Law students.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he turns to head back to Akaashi's place to bathe - Kuroo walks up to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the most awkward invitation the cat like man has ever extended in his life, and Bokuto thinks he gave a weird reply too, but then they're at Aoyama and Bokuto hates that the apartment is really amazing and extremely well-located.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo seems a bit more at ease, or maybe it's the alcohol he's constantly drinking, and conversations are neutral, everyone talking about League games, about the opponents the university team has faced, about people they know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto hasn't really kept in touch with many of the other schools - he still chats with Hinata, of course, Tsukki sometimes, and Ushiwaka, and the other top spikers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where before their world was the same, everything and everyone intertwined, it felt like Bokuto was becoming untethered and drifting away into another world - a world of professional athletes, fan meetings, and not really talking to old friends and rivals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He and Akaashi thank their hosts - Iwaizumi was almost done with the bottle of expensive sake Bokuto had brought - and head off in time to catch the last train.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That night, he tries to push Kuroo out of his mind, tries to forget all the times he saw the little touches between Kuroo and his boyfriend, tries to ignore the pang of something in his chest when he remembers how Kuroo smiled - sweetly and softly, radiantly and adoringly - at the taller alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He makes a mistake, and Akaashi pushes him off, dresses in silence and walks out of the studio apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's end this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's hollow and tired, but Bokuto is hollow and tired.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi doesn't even blink, that pretty face remains as stoic as ever as his mate - his ex, now - nods.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokouto sees himself to the station.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hates this, he really does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd had the perfect omega - quiet, smart, sophisticated, beautiful, slender. Akaashi was even younger than him, and shorter than him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is younger than him and shorter too, but he's rowdy, strong, authoritative, independent, snarky, provocative, wild.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And yet somehow, despite <em>Kuroo</em> having pissed on their friendship by hiding who he really was for years, despite <em>Kuroo</em> just ditching him for some rich, handsome senior, it was <em>Kuroo</em> he kept thinking about, even when having sex with Akaashi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto is frustrated, angry, and confused. He breaks things in his apartment, yelling. He goes for runs and ends up in bars and picks fights because he doesn't know what to do, he hates this, his life was perfect until Kuroo Tetsurou was revealed as a damn omega and he hates everything right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he's suspended and put on community service, he tells his family to fuck off and leave him alone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's always been close to his sisters, but he doesn't want to see anyone right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That's not true.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's one person he wants to see, but that person is probably off jet setting on some fancy vacation with his crazy rich boyfriend right now since it's summer holidays for the students.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And so what, even if they meet?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Everything's ruined already.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto used to think he had a charmed life. Born with a platinum spoon in his mouth, the only son and heir of a pretty sprawling business empire, an alpha, an ace, with a great bro, a beautiful omega mate, and a well-paying career doing what he loves.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yet now...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His reputation was in tatters. He'd been suspended - had almost been kicked off the team but Tsum-Tsum had stepped in for him - he'd broken up with his mate, his family was probably mad as hell right now, he'd long ago lost his best friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone was buzzing his unit, and Bokuto debated ignoring the bell. But it might be someone from the team - he'd turned off his phone earlier - so he dragged himself over to the intercom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a pause.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's me." Bokuto feels like throwing up. "Kuroo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Of course I know it's you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd recognize that voice anywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't remember pressing the button to let Kuroo into the building, but then he realizes he's done it and he doesn't know what to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frustrated, he grabs a volleyball shoe and uses it to prop open the door, then grabs another bottle of vodka and throws himself on the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That's weird.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can smell something. It's faint, flitting on the edges of his consciousness, but it's there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Kuroo had no scent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The omega is in his apartment now, cleaning up empty bottles - <em>like a housewife </em>- before grabbing a beer from the fridge (somehow Bokuto only liked the same beer they'd always had as high schoolers) and sitting down across from him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The silence is unnerving, but Bokuto is confused about this new scent in the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not Date's, not Iwaizumi's, not Kenma's. It's too distinct to be a collection of smells from everyone on the shinkansen, it's coming from across the coffee table, but at the same time...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"'Kaashi told you, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd always had a habit of blurting things out when he wasn't paying attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo nods but keeps his eyes down, hidden. Again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Screw Kuroo Tetsurou and his perfect life as an imperfect omega with the perfect alpha boyfriend and the huge group of friends and the nice apartment and car and good grades and shit. What the fuck was he doing here when he could be living it up and flaunting it on Instagram?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Why is he here, talking to a loser like Bokuto who can't do a damn thing right, who failed completely in everything?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You here to rub it in or what?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then that scent is stronger as Kuroo's head snaps up and he glares at Bokuto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the FUCK?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah, most omegas don't talk to him that way, but then again Kuroo isn't most omegas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bo, what the HELL is wrong with you?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes flicker to blazing hazel, before he looks away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, Akaashi told me you called my name during sex." Bokuto stares at him in shock. <em>Akaashi told him that?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, I know you both broke up. But that is NO reason to do this to yourself!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>No reason?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>NO REASON?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's EVERY reason!" He throws the vodka bottle as hard as he can, the urge to break things returning with a vengeance. Kuroo winces at the sound, then Bokuto has somehow leapt across the coffee table and is dragging the omega to his feet - he's pleased to note that <em>yes</em>, he <em>is</em> taller than Kuroo now - and he can't take it anymore, yelling at the dark haired boy until suddenly he's floored.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Damn.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is not like other omegas, that's for sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto had forgotten how strong the other was, had forgotten all the fights they'd gotten into in middle school and high school and how Kuroo always had his back and kicked major ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His jaw hurts like hell, but he can't even think about the pain when Kuroo is screaming at him about how he knows he's not perfect, knows he's not what an omega should be like, about how he's not pretty or beautiful or small or sweet or gentle or anything like an omega but he's trying to stop hating himself and he's learning to like himself and <em>Bokuto has no right</em>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the scent that gets to him, which is unlike anything he's ever smelled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Like summer rain.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't remember moving, but suddenly Kuroo is cradled in his arms as he rocks the sobbing, distressed omega gently, and his apologies are hushed as he strokes a trembling back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo clings to him and cries for awhile, and Bokuto regrets coming so close to him because in this position he can smell a <em>lot</em> of Kuroo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it's amazing. It's changing now, from thunderstorms in the summer, to a light rain as the omega calms down, and gradually it becomes a sunny day filled with laughter on the wind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wants to claim him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>NO.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo had come here to see him, and they'd had an argument after forever of not really talking, he wasn't about to mark the omega now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>MINE.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bites his lip as hard as he can so he doesn't do something rash, and even though he should technically move away if he wants to save his sanity he doesn't want to let Kuroo go because somehow despite being 6'2" and 75kg Kuroo fits perfectly in his arms and Bokuto is never letting go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so focused on trying not to bite Kuroo, he barely notices the other is shifting, and then a gentle hand is cupping his face, and Kuroo is smiling that beautiful, tender smile that makes his scent change into stargazing on summer nights and <em>why is Kuroo looking at him like that?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know, don't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Huh?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Know what? Is Bokuto supposed to know something?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've always loved you, Bo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've always loved you, Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It feels like the world shines a lot brighter, that colors are sharper and scents are clearer and yet at the same time it feels like everything is golden and brilliant, as joy explodes out of his mind and heart, flooding his body with nothing but unbridled happiness at being loved by Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hands are trembling as he cups the omega's face, pulls him close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Kuroo."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That beautiful scent changed again, this time it was all warm sheets and soft exhales under summer moons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They kiss at last, and it sends a surge of desire through Bokuto, who tilts his head to deepen the kiss - Kuroo battles for dominance, and somehow it's really hot but it's hotter when Bokuto pushes him down on the couch and then his fingers are roving all over a lean body and the omega stops fighting Bokuto for control as the sexiest moans he's ever heard spill from kiss- and blood-reddened lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loves those sounds but he loves those lips too so he kisses Kuroo again, hard, and the little mewls and moans the omega makes in the back of his throat go straight to Bokuto's groin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Impatiently, he tugs at Kuroo's clothes, and the other obeys immediately like a good omega, pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans, then suddenly there's a yelp as Bokuto yanks dark jeans and underwear off completely and Kuroo is buck naked on Bokuto's leather couch and getting slick <em>everywhere</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto had never seen anything more perfect in his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nibbles his way down a firm chest as his fingers touch Kuroo's cock lightly - the omega moans and arches up but Bokuto pushes him back down, before continuing lower and lower - <em>God, Kuroo smells amazing</em> - giving a beautiful cock attention in the form of licks and nibbles - <em>Kuroo tastes so amazing already, Bokuto can't wait to eat him out</em> - then he's parting pert ass cheeks, inhaling that intoxicating scent that is Kuroo Tetsurou, and he's eating his fill but it's not enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's never enough.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is screaming, wailing, a thrashing panting mess on Bokuto's couch and his movements get slick all over the alpha's face but he doesn't mind because the taste and scent and sounds and feel of Kuroo Tetsurou are addictive as hell and he never wants to let go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bokuto!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo comes screaming his name, trembling all around the alpha as long fingers grip white strands and <em>dear Lord how can Kuroo taste even sweeter now</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the orgasm is over, and Kuroo is still trembling slightly, Bokuto pulls back, smacking his lips in satisfaction and licking his fingers in a way that makes the omega flush a darker red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a pretty look on him, and Bokuto wants to see more of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pushes his track pants down - he hadn't bothered to wear underwear when he'd rolled out of bed this morning, thank God - and then he's prodding at a fluttering entrance as more slick leaks out, the omega's body recognizing that an alpha was here to claim it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto glances at Kuroo, who nods shyly, and then he's pushing himself into tight, wet heat and it's everything Bokuto can do not to just ram himself in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd spread Kuroo as wide as he could earlier while eating him out, fingers inside the moist warmth as he tried to stick his tongue as deep inside as it could go, but it looked like Kuroo would need a lot more preparation next time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Fuck</em>, how was he so <em>tight</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto tries to go as slow as possible - he knows he's really large, he doesn't want to hurt Kuroo - and then suddenly he's being tugged down, slender fingers curling in his hair as he breathes in Kuroo's air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Give it to me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loses control after that, smashing his lips against Kuroo's and thrusting all the way in, swallowing the scream that's ripped from the omega, not giving him any time to recover before he's pulling out and then plunging in as far as he can go again. He grips Kuroo's hips with one hand, the other propping himself above the dark haired male as he watches that beautiful face come undone, changes the angle slightly and smirks as hazel eyes fly open and Kuroo arches up screaming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Like that, huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo seems to tighten around him even more when he growls at the omega, and it's the hottest thing Bokuto's ever experienced because this is Kuroo - strong, stubborn, sly, smart, smirky Kuroo - who's being driven crazy and who's coming on Bokuto's cock and whose scent has taken over Bokuto's world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't let Kuroo rest, pounding him again and again and again until the omega's voice is hoarse and a lean body is almost boneless, then a cry of surprise as he feels the knot forming, and Bokuto knows the omega likes it because he tightens even more about the alpha, and more slick gushes out to lubricate the abused passage in order to be ready for breeding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto fucks Kuroo through countless orgasms before he finally cums, knotting the omega and yelling his name, careful to bite his own arm instead of Kuroo's graceful neck as the omega clings to him tightly screaming hoarsely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He slumps forward, careful not to put his full weight on the dark haired student, sees that Kuroo has actually passed out and smirks before his expression softens and he trails his fingers gently down a smooth cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto doesn't know how long he spends just gazing at this disheveled beauty - and Kuroo <em>is</em> beautiful, <em>fuck that stupid kid he was who didn't think so</em>. Once the knot has subsided enough for Bokuto to pull back, he does so carefully, though he's pretty sure nothing will wake Kuroo right now, and then he's carrying the omega up to his room, pausing in the bathroom to wipe off sweat and cum as much as possible while still cradling him in strong arms, then sliding into bed with the amazing person that is Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't resist giving him one last, gentle peck on the lips before holding Kuroo tighter and falling into blissful sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto has always been the type to wake up early, raring to go at first light.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Today is different, though, as he wakes slowly and realizes he feels happy, warm, content, that it's probably past noon by now, and he's surrounded by an incredible smell that's coming from a really gorgeous omega snuggled up against him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Kuroo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smiles, strokes Kuroo's cheek gently so as not to wake him. How could he ever have thought that Kuroo wasn't beautiful, or gorgeous, or sexy, or sweet, or any of those other adjectives he often used to describe omegas?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lying here in his arms right now is the most divine person he's ever met, and he's so damn glad Kuroo came to see him, so glad that...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo is in a <em>relationship</em>, with someone who adores him to bits as well - it's obvious for the world to see - and last night was...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cheating.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>NO.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't cheating, it wasn't a one night stand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I've always loved you, Bo."</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then why did it take so long for this to happen? Why all the hiding, the distance, the others in their lives?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The omega stirs a little in his arms, face scrunching slightly in distress. Bokuto realizes that Kuroo had picked up on how he was feeling, even fast asleep. Their proximity and what happened last night making them more attuned to each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It helps that their scents blend beautifully, filling the room as one ocean breeze on a summer's day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Scent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had a lot of thinking to do, and he didn't want to wake the slumbering beauty. While he <em>really</em> hated having to leave Kuroo's side, especially when the omega clung to him like that, lean body pressed against his and making Bokuto <em>very</em> horny, he also knew he had to sort himself out like his eldest sister had yelled at him to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carefully, slowly, he extracted himself from the clingy cute male, tucking the sheets carefully around Kuroo once he was out and regretting the loss of warmth immediately.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled on another pair of track pants that was lying around, closed the room door as quietly as possible before tip toeing down the stairs to the kitchen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The alcohol was tempting, but he knew he shouldn't, so he made himself some coffee. It'd been something Kuroo had introduced him to, long ago, his family hesitant to give the hyperactive alpha any stimulants, but Kuroo was a coffee addict and he'd insisted that it was the best drink in the world (well, before they'd discovered booze) and Bokuto always had gone along with everything the other boy said, ever since they were kids.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He added a lot of milk to his though, because he didn't need <em>too</em> much stimulation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Osaka skyline is brightly lit and he squints a little but his eyes adjust quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>C'mon, Bo, one by one, let's go.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A memory of Kuroo tutoring him back in middle school, eyes and smile gentle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Alright, then, one by one, let's go.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>First: the scent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was easy, it was probably suppressants and blockers and pills. It went both ways, meaning no one could smell Kuroo, and he probably couldn't smell anyone unless he was standing really close to them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Which tied into the next part: why had Kuroo hidden his omega traits all this time, and chosen only to reveal them to Date?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unless Kuroo hadn't revealed them, not intentionally. Bokuto had heard of alphas and omegas with sharper senses than others, and while he had a good nose it wasn't as keen as Oikawa's or Akaashi's or Sugawara's...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Wait.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That explained it. That explained why Iwaizumi had moved in with Kuroo, why they were so close the shorter alpha kept trying to bodily protect the tall omega. That explained all those times at training camps and tournaments, when Sawamura stayed close to Kuroo's side. That also explained why Akaashi had been so calm about Kuroo being revealed as an omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other omegas had known. Then their alphas had found out and stepped in to protect Kuroo as one of their own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, not all the alphas. Akaashi hadn't told him a thing. Bokuto knew that Akaashi always kept his word, so it was possible that Kuroo had made the other omega promise never to reveal it to him. Had probably made everyone promise never to reveal it to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But why?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've always loved you, Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Kuroo had always loved him, why hadn't he revealed the truth?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Frustrated, he rubbed his face, turning to head back to the kitchen to get a refill, eyes falling on discarded clothing from last night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Last night.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo's words resounded in his ears, about how much he'd hated himself before, how he wasn't pretty or sweet or cute or...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto wanted to punch himself, but his face was still sore and aching from where Kuroo had punched him last night, and his lip was swollen and hurt like a bitch but he deserved it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo hadn't revealed himself as an omega because he knew that Bokuto held tight to stereotypes about omegas, because Kuroo himself had believed that omegas should look and act a certain way, had hated himself for being different.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And now, thanks to Date, he was learning to like himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand he hated the fact that someone else had been Kuroo's first, that Kuroo cared for another alpha that way. But on the other hand, he had to admit that he'd been so damn immature and prejudiced and bigoted, he wouldn't have been able to see past his own ignorance to help Kuroo get past his fears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They'd had to grow up, find their own way, before coming together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So what now, then? Bokuto wasn't the same person he used to be, he wasn't even the same person he was yesterday. Kuroo had changed too, was more comfortable in his own skin, even though he didn't publicize his secondary gender and obviously still took blockers and stuff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've always loved you, Bo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't fair of him to have expected Kuroo to wait till he grew up and realized what a small-minded, self-absorbed shit he'd been. And in truth he probably wouldn't have realized any of it if it wasn't for Date's intervention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As much as he hated to admit it, he owed Date for this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, he refilled his coffee, added even more milk this time, downing the cup and heading back to the windows. He'd always liked looking at the sky, that beautiful vastness that called him to fly higher so he could reach the sun and stars.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He smelled summer by the sea, and turned to look at Kuroo - beautiful, incredible, amazing, Kuroo - standing at the top of the stairs in Bokuto's old high school jersey, and then suddenly they were in each other's arms and they were apologizing for everything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's easy and natural to kiss, to touch, to make love, Bokuto's injured face and lips a minor hindrance when the most gorgeous omega in the world is panting beneath him, shaking hands holding him tight like Kuroo is so afraid Bokuto will spread his wings and fly away. They're both crying softly yet smiling, and it's the sweetest act of intimacy Bokuto has ever experienced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The omega is so scared of being left behind, he's asking Bokuto to bite him, to mark him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His heart breaks a little at how vulnerable Kuroo looks right then, how he can smell the thread of fear in the omega's scent. He hopes his smile is reassuring, then he kisses the dark haired man deeply - <em>a promise</em> - and whispers "soon" and Kuroo looks more radiant than the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How had he ever thought he was in love before, with anyone, when he'd never known what it's like to receive Kuroo Tetsurou's love?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the omega dozes on the couch, and his knot has receded, he rises with a gentle peck, covering Kuroo with the jersey before heading to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water before his rumbling stomach made him aware that it was late afternoon and he hadn't eaten.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, he <em>had</em>, but now he needed food.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He hadn't realized before, but all the foods he'd learned to cook were Kuroo's favorites.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they sit down to eat at the kitchen island, Kuroo brings up the difficult topics. Bokuto is glad he'd taken the time to think earlier, even if he does get mad sometimes (so does Kuroo), and even if he does cry sometimes (so does Kuroo).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But they sort it out, Kuroo will break up with Date, the omega wants to be with <em>him</em> and always has, and then they're back to making love except this time Bokuto has the presence of mind to carry the dark haired love of his life up to the bedroom to do it properly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a few days of bliss, and in between Bokuto messages his family to apologize. They accept, of course, he's always been the favorite, and since he's suspended anyway (screw community service, he knows that was just for show) he offers to come see them and they're excited about it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then they're heading back to Tokyo, holding hands tightly all the way, and Bokuto doesn't miss the way Kuroo tenses when he finally checks his phone and sees all the missed calls and messages from Date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No one said this was going to be easy, but they'd found each other at last, after so many misunderstandings, and they would make it work somehow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He really hopes Iwaizumi doesn't punch him, because Kuroo is strong but Iwaizumi is a damn <em>beast</em> with those giant arms of his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he's made to remember that Iwaizumi has always been insanely level-headed, accepting of others in that pragmatic way of his, and they're heading back up to that fancy apartment (Bokuto's place in Osaka is pretty fancy too, but he thinks that anywhere Kuroo lives is better) and drinking and chatting, Bokuto easily beating the lightweight students at holding his liquor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kenma had ordered a variety of takeout, and there's yakiniku - Bokuto's favorite - but he gives it all to Kuroo because he loves Kuroo more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not sure if he'd said it clearly before, so he says it clearly that night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I love you, Kuroo Tetsurou."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His family are happy to see him, and they can tell immediately he's sorted himself out, though his sisters still yell at him because that's what siblings do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day he's eager to see Kuroo again, so he gets to the station with fifteen minutes to go, thinking about what Kuroo had messaged earlier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I broke up with Ryou.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It sucks that they've both had to hurt so many people as they stumbled along their path to happiness, and honestly Date seems to be a great guy. While the alpha in him hates that someone else was Kuroo's first, he also could say - hand on heart - that he wishes only the best for that kind, perfect alpha that is Date Ryousuke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow, through the crowd and hubbub of the station, he can pick out that scent that is Kuroo Tetsurou immediately and he turns, beaming at the beautiful omega, and maybe their hug is a bit much but Bokuto doesn't care.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, it's an alpha ritual to fight over who gets to be the 'provider' but Bokuto wins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kuroo tells him about how much money he's made since young, Bokuto is dimly aware that Iwaizumi is choking on his beer but he's just so damn proud of this brilliant, amazing person that is Kuroo and he holds him tight, whispering over and over again how Kuroo is the smartest, most talented, most gifted, most amazing person in the world and how he's so damn lucky they'd met and how he's so grateful Kuroo loves him and how he's just <em>so fucking proud</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>That hurt.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Omegas are scary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sugawara has every right to be angry though, because Bokuto is an obtuse idiot who had effectively abandoned his best friend in favor of chasing tail and trying to live some stupid fairy tale, and Ushiwaka is right that he'd behaved terribly recently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't care about the people staring, he's an alpha and a professional athlete so he's used to the attention, but his cheek hurts (Sugawara had slapped the same cheek Kuroo had punched the other day) so he rubs it then bows deeply to apologize and promise to do better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the alphas are turned into pack camels and made to carry everything while the three omegas jauntily lead them back to the apartment. There's jokes and teasing, of course, since Bokuto and Ushiwaka are on different teams, and somehow the beer finishes really quickly so Bokuto and Iwaizumi are sent on a booze run and this time Iwaizumi insists on paying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Oikawa is screeching at Bokuto over video call from Argentina, and Bokuto is apologizing again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Kuroo says it's also partly his fault, Bokuto won't stand for it (and neither do the others). Kuroo is the best thing to ever happen to him, and there's no way in hell Bokuto is letting the dark haired man blame himself for anything anymore, so he just keeps feeding the university student snuggled close to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Koutarou."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou says this blushingly, sweetly, and the sound goes straight to his heart and his cock and he's knotting this beautiful, brilliant omega once more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He really doesn't want to leave, but the Jackals have called him back to training - his suspension is over - so he just holds Tetsurou tight and breathes in that summer breeze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first thing Koutarou does when he walks into the locker room the next day is bow low and apologize for his behavior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're stern with him, though some are laughing, and in the end he's forgiven. He hands over the gift basket he brought - it's ENORMOUS - and as everyone goes through it happily he pulls Tsum-Tsum aside and gives him a personal gift as thanks for stopping the administration from firing him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The setter only tells him to not fuck up on the court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou throws himself into training with gusto, that natural exuberance a lot more natural now that he's no longer conflicted about how he feels, about what's going on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Iwaizumi had given him some great tips too, and he applies them eagerly, seeing results in days and he's never felt so amazing in his life.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, there's one thing missing, that's for sure. Every night when he goes home to his empty, quiet loft, he looks at the couch where he'd first kissed Tetsurou and wishes Osaka and Tokyo weren't so far apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When he gets into his oversized bed, he imagines Tetsurou there in his arms, sleeping peacefully or smiling drowsily at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They video call twice a day - in the morning and in the evening - and seeing that beautiful face, hearing that lyrical voice, eases the ache somewhat and helps him make it through each day and night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tetsurou announces that he's coming to see him for his birthday, Koutarou is ecstatic. Then everyone else decides to come too, and Koutarou hires people to clean his apartment, tries to figure out how to accommodate so many people and in the end books rooms in a nearby five-star hotel so that they're all comfortable and within a 2 minute walk of each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cries like a baby when he opens Tetsurou's gift - a handmade photo album filled with pictures of their time together since they met in middle school, and even though there are some gaps during their high school years and up to a few months ago, Kenma had been sneakily taking pictures of the two of them together recently. Tetsurou had also made little annotations and scribbles next to each photo - sweet messages, snarky messages, teasing comments and jokes - and Koutarou will run into a burning building to save this book of love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obviously he has to take them to Kanidoraku, and just like every meal with this bunch it's full of laughter and love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he and Tetsurou are holding hands as they all wander along the Dotonbori, and sometimes they kiss just because, and the world is just perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He absolutely hates that he's having to play in Nagasaki on Tetsurou's birthday, but he's made arrangements (he got Kenma to send him Tetsurou's schedule).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Hajime calls and yells at him to <em>stop with the fucking gifts</em>, he laughs and listens to the intercom buzzing as the final item is delivered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The picture of Tetsurou burying his face in that gigantic white owl plushie makes his heart race, and that night he talks his boyfriend into playing with his ass until he cums.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course he has to be playing in Sapporo when Tetsurou goes to the Championships, but he's gotten the managers to keep him abreast of the scores in real-time, and he watches every replay, and when Tōdai qualified for the finals he is a demon on the court the next day because he's so fucking proud of his incredible boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Chuo University wins the Championship, he organizes gifts for Tetsurou, and gets everyone on the team to record video encouragement for Tetsurou and Tōdai, then his boyfriend ends up calling him and he laughs when he hears Hajime grumbling about taking care of an overgrown cat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He keeps messaging, and taking pictures, and sending little video recordings, until Tetsurou tells him he's on the way home and they can do a group video call and then Koutarou is running out of the restaurant after slapping some notes on the table - he thinks it's enough, Tsum-Tsum will tell him if it's not - and he's back in his hotel room with his phone plugged into a power bank and on a tripod, and the earphones Kenma had given him for his birthday are in place, and then the call starts and it's just everyone so insanely proud of Tōdai.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Christmas, the trio come to Osaka and Koutarou has his place cleaned professionally just before. He loves holding his omega after the games and telling his teammates "You guys remember my boyfriend, Tetsurou?" because they can't forget the omega even if they tried, Koutarou talking about him constantly and always sticking that cute picture of Tetsurou hugging a giant owl plushie on his locker everywhere they go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loves it when Tetsurou scolds him for being silly, because there's so much love in those hazel eyes and fondness in that warm tone. And he loves it when his omega blushes so prettily, so he shields Tetsurou with his body when his teammates groan and throw things at the "stupid couple".</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On New Year's, he formally introduces himself to Tetsurou's and Kenma's families as Tetsurou's boyfriend, he and his family bowing to them all at the shrine. Tetsurou's grandmother hugs him and welcomes him back, and his beloved's grandfather and father shake his hand and treat him as their own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His family has always adored Tetsurou, so his sisters insist on being called "nee-chan" from now on, and Tetsurou does that cute blush again which makes Koutarou kiss him deeply in front of everyone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not sure what to say to Date, that kind-hearted, gracious alpha who still loves his boyfriend with all his heart, but he goes over anyway to thank him over video call and wish him all the best because he truly means it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, babe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou is staring, sure he's seeing things, because it's Valentine's Day and he's just gotten home from practice and his sex-on-legs boyfriend is walking in smiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he's crying because Tetsurou - his darling Tetsurou - had handmade volleyball and Jackal and owl chocolates for him (the latter two look so damn hard to make) and had traveled all the way to Osaka just to give them to him personally and <em>what did he do to deserve this gorgeous, perfect man</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're kissing like crazy, and Koutarou insists on seeing Tetsurou off at Shin-Osaka, buying a ticket for himself just to get onto the platform, and he tries to run to keep up with the bullet train but soon he's reached the end of the road and he wishes like hell the Jackals were based in Tokyo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He starts preparing the White Day present immediately, pricks all his fingers and luckily Tsum-Tsum is smart so he tells Koutarou how to hide those injuries over video calls. Then he's making the journey from Hiroshima to Tokyo, and OK maybe the glitter wasn't stuck on the card very well but Tetsurou acts like it's the best gift in the world and Hajime and Kenma have to drag them to Tokyo Station so that Koutarou can make it back to his team in time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the season ends and the players are released, Koutarou is the first person to reach Shin-Osaka. He didn't pack much, because his family home is in Tokyo anyway, and then he's Hajime's guinea pig as well as the housekeeper and he has free use of Tetsurou's seriously sick car so he racks up a lot of speeding tickets (but his family sorts it out on the down low and Tetsurou never finds out).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The video call with everyone is amazing, five schools' worth of volleyball players and managers all catching up and cheering each other on, and then Tetsurou as usual stuns everyone into silence but Koutarou has grown up with this mischievous cat so he recovers quickly and congratulates Lev and Kenma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he's arm wrestling Ushiwaka and Hajime at the same time, and his beloved Tetsurou is the first and only to bet on him until Date supports his ex-boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needs to be stronger, to prove to Date that he doesn't need to worry about Tetsurou anymore, now that Koutarou is here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he wins the match, and there's no bitterness or jealousy in his heart when Tetsurou gives Date a peck on the cheek because they both owe that tall alpha <em>so much</em>, so he suckers Date into a drinking contest and asks him questions and tries to get to know this amazing person better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sleeps like a baby that night, happy and sated, and when he finally wakes up and wanders out shirtless he wants to laugh at the mess that is this formerly picture-perfect apartment (because Tetsurou, Hajime, and Kenma are neat freaks and clean freaks). He doesn't, of course, just draping himself all over his adorable omega, then he's hungry and ordering enough food to feed an army and he loves how Tetsurou stares at him like he's grown another head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He also loves how, despite being painfully shy as a child, insecure as a teen, and always preferring to just be part of the crowd, Tetsurou's natural leadership and charisma always shine through. While Koutarou is loud, boisterous, hyperactive, Tetsurou is thoughtful, calm, dangerous. Alpha or beta or omega, in the end Tetsurou is Tetsurou - a man (and they were both men now, having passed their 20th birthdays) who's respected for his book smarts and street smarts and volleyball smarts, a friend whom everyone could count on for counsel or support or just to put a smile on your face anytime, a person who cared and stood up for what was right without fail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so fucking proud of Tetsurou, so fucking grateful that this beautiful, brilliant person chose him - foibles and all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou has never been more terrified in his life. Someone is going around killing unmarked omegas, and Tetsurou...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou is firm in his insistence that they not rush it, they not let someone force them into it, that they go at their own pace.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Courage over fear, love over hate.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou is dating the most incredible person in the world, and also the most stupid person in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whoever it is who's killing omegas, that person is obviously insane - <em>look at the viciousness of attacks!</em> - there's no reasoning with this person, look at how the police have been stumped for <em>years</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Koutarou."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that's all his beloved has to do. One word, one look, and the buff athlete is putty in his hands, will journey through hell and back for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thanks Hajime for protecting Tetsurou and Kenma all these years on his own, promises to do whatever he can. His parents secure him access to Tōdai so he can keep an eye on Tetsurou, his sisters buy the omega weapons that are <em>definitely</em> illegal, and they set up a system with all the families and friends whereby every omega has to check in every hour with a video.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The omegas hate it, of course. <em>It feels like a collar and a cage</em>, Tetsurou rages. And it breaks Koutarou's heart that his brave, fiercely independent boyfriend has to live like this but it's better than the alternative.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou chats often with Date as well, who's as much a part of their circle now as he was before. He really likes the older alpha, who's grounded and wise and who always acts in Tetsurou's best interests, and he knows his warm acceptance of Date helps Tetsurou feel a lot better about talking to his ex about tips for managing the team.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not like Tetsurou doesn't accept Akaashi into their little family easily too, caring about Koutarou's ex just as he cares about everyone in their group. As much as Tetsurou tells him that he's amazing for being able to open his heart to Date, Koutarou thinks Tetsurou is more amazing for always caring about Akaashi no matter what.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime builds Koutarou a workout plan involving university buildings and gardens, and he adheres to it dutifully while always being within a 30 second run of his boyfriend. When he has to go back to Osaka, he begs Hajime and Date and Kenma and Akaashi on his knees to protect Tetsurou with their lives. They call him an idiot for saying that, because they'd do it even if he didn't ask.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't stop him from worrying, and he keeps getting hit by volleyballs in practice, and one day he accidentally drops the weights on himself during a benchpress. He knows Tetsurou is trying to be strong, as team captain and as his boyfriend, so he tries to keep his head in the game too, but he feels completely useless - an alpha who isn't there to protect his beloved omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the killings stop, he's relieved, but there's something in the back of his mind that tells him it's not over.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He focuses on what to buy for Hajime's birthday, works out a way to get to Tokyo to at least have one drink with the birthday boy, and one kiss from his omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou is hiding something, again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time though, Koutarou suspects it's about the killer. He asks Hajime about it directly, and the other doesn't confirm it but neither does he deny it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tetsurou's figured it out.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd always known his boyfriend is super smart. That if anyone could put an end to the madness, it's the tall omega with the kind heart and brilliant mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It hurts a little that Tetsurou won't confide in him, and he calls Date about it, but the older alpha - who'd kindly stepped out of his office to assuage the younger man's concerns - tells him that it's not that Tetsu doesn't trust him, it's because Tetsu cares more about Bokuto's career and wants him to be happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's easy to get caught up in the negativity sometimes, in the fact that he'd fucked up so many times before, but then it's also easy to remember that Tetsurou has always loved him, has always cared for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He decides to be cheerful, to forgive immediately when Tetsurou gets snappy, and he doesn't need to try to fall in love every time he looks at that beautiful face. So he talks about silly things like training and food and how many cats he saw that day, and he loves those little smiles Tetsurou gives him every time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Something's wrong.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou can feel it in his bones. Today is a very bad day, and it's not because Tsum-Tsum had tripped over someone's shoe bag, it's not because Sakusa wouldn't stop sneezing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tetsurou needs me.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Koutarou knows this, so he runs out of practice and gets to Shin-Osaka station and rushes to Tokyo. His team keeps calling, so he puts his phone on silent and tries to calm his heartbeat because his scent is going out of control and it's making everyone in the carriage uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But somehow, he knows, he has to make it in time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seemed just as Tetsurou had been born an alpha-looking omega, Misaki had been born an omega-looking alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if the identity crisis wasn't enough, or the constant pressure and disappointment from her very traditional family for her 'failure', she'd gotten freak strength.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't uncommon for alphas to be stronger than others. They learned to control it from young via play and positive reinforcement, they're 'civilized' into always operating at less than full ability, so much so that an alpha's true strength usually only shows when he/she is protecting the one they love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Misaki...she was a whole other level. It didn't help that she was never 'civilized' into controlling herself, her family choosing to force her to act like the perfect omega and beating her badly every time she failed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beating up a restrained Tetsurou was child's play for her. Taking Date and Akaashi out with a knife from behind was easy for the woman, didn't need strength. But Koutarou had actually struggled physically against the pint sized alpha. And he was a professional athlete with a <em>lot</em> of well-built muscles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So in the end, she'd just shot him like a coward.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Somehow, after taking those bullets for Tetsurou, something in him had snapped. Maybe it was the pain from his wounds, but his own freak strength had come out especially when he saw the terror in those hazel eyes, when he heard Tetsurou begging him not to die.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't remember what he did, whether he yelled at his beloved to <em>run baby, run for your life</em>. But he recalls looking at a mangled body, at blood all over his hands and knowing a lot of it wasn't his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime tells them all, later, just what motivated Misaki to do what she did, once the investigations are over. Other than the fact that she'd snapped as a result of family pressure and abuse to be a perfect omega, somehow she'd honed in on Tetsurou as a target.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Misaki had always known that Tetsurou wasn't an alpha, was someone like her, and that had led her to believe they had a real connection. When she'd realized that Tetsurou was the reason for Koutarou calling off that archaic engagement (the Bokuto family had apologized profusely to Koutarou and Tetsurou for that), and she'd seemed to think that it was fate because how else would Tetsurou and Koutarou have met in middle school otherwise?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Tetsurou had dumped her and found another omega, a <em>real</em> omega this time, and Misaki had lost it. In her mind, it seemed, she'd confused both Tetsurou and Koutarou, as well as her domineering family, and every omega she'd killed had been an omega who resembled someone in her family, or someone Koutarou or Tetsurou had dated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou just holds Tetsurou close, whispering to the omega not to blame himself for anything, that there was no way they could've known, that the deaths weren't on their hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou cries anyway, because he's always been the type to care about others, to try to take on more than he needs to. It's part of the reason why Koutarou loves him so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's really happy when he hears about Date and Akaashi, because those two are perfect for each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's not happy when the doctors tell him he won't be able to train or play for a while, and he stubbornly tries to stand on his own but falls over immediately (luckily Tetsurou and Hajime are there to catch him).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's really touched when he hears about how every other team in the League has threatened to boycott games unless he's back on the court, so he dutifully goes to physiotherapy and does everything he's told to do (sometimes he jacks off to pictures of Tetsurou, but they don't need to know that).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there's a massive party happening and Date and Akaashi and him are plotting to surprise Tetsurou who hadn't wanted to throw the party yet but had been talked into it by everyone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The way those hazel eyes lock on his when he hobbles into the apartment makes all the pain and struggle worthwhile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou was so brave, had deliberately made himself a target in order to catch the killer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou was so smart he'd not only figured out who it was, but he'd found a way to leave clues.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou was so kind, he'd cried for every victim of Misaki's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Heats and ruts just bring out the extremes in omegas and alphas, on top of making them extremely horny. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't remember who said that before. But never had it been more true than now, when Tetsurou was in heat and he was in a rut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The smell was driving him insane, as were his own hormones. But more than that....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo Tetsurou - cocky, confident, cool, composed, smart as hell and tough as nails Kuroo Tetsurou - was a whiny, needy, panting, wet mess right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The omega's heat had made him subservient, desperate to please, begging to be bred. Maybe his own rut was influencing the other, because Tetsurou's heat sure as hell was making his alpha qualities more pronounced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The need to dominate, to claim.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To protect. To destroy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to wreck Tetsurou so completely, the other would never again be able to spread his legs for anyone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he did. Spreading those delicious ass cheeks wide, watching the slick gushing out and almost dizzy with the most incredible scent he'd ever smelled. His fingers probed, rough but he was an alpha, he was born to conquer and <em>take</em>,  and he loved how red and raw his omega's asshole looked right now, stretched wide for him as the dark haired male begged for his cock, for his knot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pounded hard, smacked a firm, round butt harder than he should but Tetsurou was an athlete and he was tough, he could take it, <em>he needed to be broken, to know who he belonged to</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shoving his fingers into an open mouth as saliva dripped from a pointed chin, he watched as the omega sucked and licked like a whore.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It drove him even wilder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything Tetsurou did right now made him crazy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked at him, tied up and strung up and blindfolded, <em>like a perfect pet</em>, and shoved another dildo into that perfect ass, loving how Tetsurou took it - <em>like a little slut</em> - but angry that the omega was so pleased to have something other than Koutarou inside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Mine</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shoved himself inside, heard the scream, and that just made him even more ruthless, pounding away until he yanked himself out and then the moans and begging were too much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He spun the omega around and slapped him. "Keep them in, whore."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurouo mewled, nodding like a  good omega and squeezing hard to hold the two sex toys in his ass.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those pert pink nipples were begging for attention, so Koutarou flicked them and heard more gasps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alpha...please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's right. He's the alpha here.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He twisted a nipple almost cruelly, and the omega was sobbing even harder but begging for more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Leaning forward, he lapped his tongue over a hard bud, and Tetsurou wriggled, struggling against his restraints to get attention on his other nipple, on his ass, his cock, anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smirking, Koutarou stepped back and kept toying with a muscular chest almost casually.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You'll feed my children with these breasts, won't you, omega?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That seemed to break Tetsurou's mind as he pleaded, screaming, moaning, <em>begging</em> to be bred.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A true omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was sexy as hell, because this was the fiercely independent Kuroo Tetsurou, who right now had been reduced to nothing but a whore begging to be impregnated and dominated by an alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By his alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'll wonder later how Tetsurou took so much abuse, so much damage, and yet maybe it was his omega nature - their bodies made for alphas to claim - or maybe it was the fact that his mate was tougher than other omegas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But at that moment, all he cared about was breaking the other's will completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto Koutarou was an alpha through and through, even though he was usually cheerful, bubbly, and a bit of an air-head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he ruined Tetsurou, wouldn't let him do anything without permission, wouldn't let him breathe without knowing who he belonged to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loved the way his cock looked in that pretty mouth, as he shoved himself in so deep Tetsurou choked, struggled to breathe. His darker alpha side - and all alphas had a darker side, which they usually funnelled into things like being extremely competitive at sports - took pleasure in that, in seeing the way the kneeling omega was helpless, unable to do anything but take whatever Koutarou gave him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When it looked like the dark haired man was about to pass out, he pulled out and nudged a heaving chest with his foot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Get me water."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sharp golden eyes didn't miss the shiver that ran through a lean body at being given a direct order by his alpha, mark glowing so brightly against the dark, bruised neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the university student made to rise, Koutarou pushed him back down with his foot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Crawl, slut."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou whimpered, and the smell of his excitement almost knocked Koutarou over. So his omega really <em>had</em> swung to the extreme, was pleased to be broken and toyed with and treated like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He loved Tetsurou's heats.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They'd never spent the omega's heats together, thanks to their LDR, but it was worth the wait for this, to have their heat and rut coincide and drive each other to greater extremes in behavior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To see Tetsurou crawling on his hands and knees to bring Koutarou what his alpha demanded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou isn't a cruel man, and he loves Tetsurou more than anything. But times like these the savage beast inside took over completely, and that was why he had to be locked away from the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It helps that his omega can take the abuse he dishes out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He likes how Tetsurou gasps for air, likes how he cries so prettily, likes how broken he sounds and how stretched his asshole looks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He likes how Tetsurou doesn't do anything without his alpha's approval in the end, won't even piss without Koutarou telling him that he can, will keep his ass up in the air and spread it wide for Koutarou to play with even though the omega is really thirsty and there's a bowl of water for him to lap - <em>like a bitch </em>- right in front of him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They've gone to extremes, for sure. The omega submissive and subservient, the alpha dominating and domineering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the heat clears and the air is cool, they can think and see again, and Koutarou is apologetic and crying when he sees the bruises and how exhausted and thirsty and hungry Tetsurou is. He cleans his omega up carefully, tenderly, feeds him and dotes on him until their families are outside waiting and he's <em>so damn sorry for hurting his baby</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou just smiles and kisses him with chapped lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's only because their heat and rut coincided, that sweet, hoarse voice reminds him. It won't always be like this, and it isn't always like this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He supports his soul mate out into the crowd, and he knows there are gasps because the marks glow golden like their eyes. The scientists are asking a million questions a minute, because soul mates are incredibly rare and they finally get a chance to study a living pair. People are taking pictures, their families and friends are asking if they're OK.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he looks at Tetsurou and smiles because now, finally, it's official. That they're meant to be.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's in the blood in their veins.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>##</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>A/N 1:</strong> Not sure anyone caught the Book of Love reference - which is a song by Peter Gabriel.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Owl Be Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy ever after, FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF, POV switching, and babies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 1: The chapter title is a play on Bokuto's and Kuroo's family names - Bokuto's means 'horned owl' while Kuroo's means 'black tail'.</p><p>A/N 2: POV switching (will label accordingly).</p><p>A/N 3: Fanfiction Hopper, you might recognize one part :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Kuroo POV]</b>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's a bit annoying to constantly be monitored by scientists and doctors, and have to report in to the lab for checks every month, but he knows it can't be helped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They're one of three soul mate couples alive, and the other two are much older (one's in their 50's, the other's in their 70's). There'd been another couple, but they'd recently passed away at something like 120 years old (one of the lead scientists told him that trends indicate soul mates are always the same age, and live <em>very</em> long lives).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So of course the scientific community is excited because now they get to observe (and poke and prod) two 20 year old soul mates for a long, <em>long</em> time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou takes it all in stride, of course, laughing and barging into the Osaka lab with a boisterous "hey hey hey!" every time, and <em>of course</em> the scientists there adore this loud, exuberant subject.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's impossible not to adore Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's also a bit annoying because Tetsurou has a large fan base thanks to solving the mystery of the Omega Killer - he insists it was sheer dumb luck that he knows Misaki - and the four of them had all gotten medals from the Police Commissioner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou uses his medal as a coaster for beer, but that's just how the owl is and Tetsurou loves him for that even if Akaashi face palmed hard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's learning to adjust to living without blockers and suppressants now. Where before he'd always been on them, he'd stopped now and then whenever Koutarou was around for a few days. But now, with the glowing golden mark on his neck (and sometimes his eyes glow too, the scientists can't quite figure out why and Tetsurou will <em>never</em> tell them it's usually when he's thinking about sex with Koutarou), he's decided to live openly as an omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, everyone already knew he was an omega but that's beside the point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Where before he relied on his eyes to observe others, now he can rely on his nose too. And <em>boy</em> does it make him even more dangerous.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course it's a two-way street and now other people have more cues about him, because he'd previously been difficult to read thanks to blocking his scent but now everyone can smell him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's learning to control that though, and Ryou has been a huge help because of a lifetime training to be a diplomat and because of his passion for poker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou controls and conceals nothing, but that's just Koutarou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd had an incredible birthday (they'd had to celebrate Koutarou's in the hospital and ended up being thrown out <em>fast</em>, and then Ryou had stepped in and used his connections to sneak Tetsurou back in for another hour before they were found out and Tetsurou was marched out), and <em>damn</em> was Koutarou amazing at eating him out and giving head. Sex hasn't been as kinky or rough as that time when they got their marks, but Koutarou still gives it to him hard sometimes and Tetsurou loves it and he can't wait for his next heat (for the first time in his life, he's actually really looking forward to going into heat).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou plays with his necklace almost absent-mindedly, that adorable tiny owl seeming to hoot at him softly. Koutarou had gotten them matching necklaces - an owl for the omega and a cat for the alpha - because they were volleyball players so bracelets and rings were a bit of an inconvenience for now but they could wear the necklaces everywhere.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He screen locks the iPad after making a few more notes on their opponents, because the Championship is around the corner and Koutarou had been ecstatic that his schedule would allow him to make it to the finals to cheer on his mate, and it makes Tetsurou smile and train like a demon because the Jackals player is so absolutely sure that Tōdai would make it to the finals.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou had sent several messages, which is normal because they're far apart - the Jackals are playing in Hiroshima right now - and the alpha is always telling Tetsurou everything that comes into his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He laughs at the picture of Koutarou, who'd won the bet with Tsum-Tsum about how many pork buns he could stuff in his mouth, then he laughs at the really cute whiny messages about how Koutarou had had trouble swallowing it all and how he needs lots of kisses now. He blushes when he reads the perverted message - about how much Tetsurou can take - and then he's sending a snarky message to his beloved who replies quickly with a selfie and some silly heart-eyes filter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>God</em>, he loves that man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life is good, life is <em>great</em>. And it's making Tetsurou want to meddle in Ryou's and Akaashi's relationship because that's going <em>far</em> too slowly for his liking. Kenma had rolled his eyes but said nothing, glad because it meant that Kuro would stop teasing Kenma about <em>his</em> relationship with Japan's hottest new model.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime called him an idiot, but the spiker is as gossipy as they come anyway (since Tooru is still half a world away, but the setter is coming back for Christmas and New Year, so Hajime is so excited he keeps dropping things) and he'll listen to whatever silly plots Tetsurou cooks up and play devil's advocate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou overwhelmingly supports every plan of Tetsurou's, but the buff man always has, ever since they were in middle school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Short of locking Akaashi and Ryou away when the setter goes into heat (or Ryou goes into a rut) though, there isn't that much they can do. Those two have been going on dates now and then, but Ryou always side steps the topic (damn that diplomat-in-training) when Tetsurou brings it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He understands, though. He'd been Ryou's first true love, and the older man still cares deeply for him but respects the fact that Tetsurou is in love with another and belongs to another.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still doesn't mean he has to wait on the sidelines while Ryou and Akaashi fumble their way (slowly) towards happiness of their own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Akaashi is struck by a stray ball and is clutching his cheek and wincing, Tetsurou immediately messages Ryou. Somehow the lawyer arrives quickly, tenderly holding the sophomore as he gently leads him to his car to take him to the hospital.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou doesn't punish the first year whose shoddy receive of Hajime's powerful spike had caused the injury.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets everyone so worried though, that most of the team is damn near in tears and Akaashi reluctantly agrees to stay with Ryou for a few days to appease them (Tetsurou and Hajime high five quietly).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't see any marks when the tournament starts, but he also knows how Ryou is - Akaashi will be 20 during the Championships - so he's not too fussed. Tōdai makes it through to the finals, and the entire Jackals team is in the stands cheering for them (because Koutarou had dragged the professional players to a university game to help <em>bring the house down</em>), and when Tetsurou scores the winning point Koutarou has to be held back by a bunch of really huge athletes because the owl is trying to leap onto the court from the bleachers to get to his omega.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life is <em>really</em> good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou's heat comes, and the sex is such mind-blowing torment and pleasure that he can't walk (or speak, or sit, or train, or think) properly for a few days after.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou made it to his next game in the nick of time (with a shouted <em>"owl be black, baby!"</em> across Tokyo Station that was more hilarious than it should be) and was such a beast on the court that 'Bokuto Beam' is officially trademarked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's Christmas (Hajime doesn't respond to messages or calls for days, but then again he hasn't seen Tooru in person in a long time), and New Year's, and everyone is cheering and getting drunk when Akaashi turns up at the Aoyama apartment with a mark on his neck and Ryou has that familiar small smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou and Koutarou knock the new couple over with their hugs, and the dark haired captain doesn't miss how Ryou instinctively uses his arm to prevent the shorter omega's head from hitting the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His apartment is a war zone again the next day, but he doesn't mind because Ryou, being Ryou, sends a team of cleaners over around noon, even though it's his birthday and he should be focused on his mate (and himself) instead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life is beautiful, cigarette burns on leather sofa and all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[Bokuto POV]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Life is <em>AWESOME</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou has never been this happy before, but his life has never been this perfect before. He has a great job, he's got tons of fans and a lot of sponsorship deals, a huge group of friends, a loving family, and the <em>best</em> soul mate in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh and he beat Ushiwaka on the court the other day, and they've been selected for the national team for the upcoming World Championship.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so happy for Akaashi and Date, because those two deserve every happiness in the world after everything they'd done for him and Tetsurou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whistling cheerfully, he poses like he's asked to do, and the photographer's assistants may be a bit too touchy as they rub oil on him but he doesn't care. They know he's taken, that his omega is the most gorgeous omega in the world, so they can touch his chest and arms and back and legs all they want but he has <em>zero</em> interest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't wait for Tetsurou to see the latest pictures. It's an underwear ad, and the photographer's eyes had bulged when he'd seen Koutarou's package straining through the briefs, and there was talk about maybe Photoshopping it smaller but the brand managers wouldn't hear of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They've signed him up for a series of shoots by the end of it, and he just smiles and agrees and takes out his <em>hanko</em> because it's more money in his (really fat) bank account. The photographer raises his eyebrows at how easily Koutarou agrees, but he's not an idiot, even though a lot of people think he's an air head. He might not have paid much attention to his dad's business lessons growing up - he wanted his sisters to take over the companies, because he's just gonna play volleyball forever - but Date had taught him what to look out for in contracts and stuff, and Tetsurou was always fussing and worrying so Koutarou worked hard to prove he wasn't some ditzy brawny bum with a killer spike.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And the deal that Armani is offering is <em>insane</em>. He's quite certain someone made a mistake and added two too many zeroes, but he's not about to say anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Math may have been his worst subject in high school, but that's only because Calculus is stupid.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tells Date about the new contract, and the lawyer is proud but also says he's going to do some research to see what other household names make so that Koutarou can be sure he's getting what he deserves. He'd thought the offer was generous enough, but Tetsurou's ex-boyfriend is firm in his belief that Koutarou is worthy of a lot more.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Seriously</em>, the taller male is the perfect alpha, the perfect human being.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't get jealous or insecure though. He's just more grateful than ever that Tetsurou chose him when he could've stayed with Date. So he calls his beloved and drops hints about the shoot, and tells him to be at Scramble Crossing on a specific day and time. Then he's trying to figure out if he can make it from Nagano to Tokyo in time for a quick Valentine's meal, and Tetsurou is scolding him for not taking care of himself enough - <em>for pushing himself too much</em> - and he loves it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he loves it even more when Kenma and Hajime and Akaashi and Date are sending him pictures and videos of Tetsurou's reaction to the gigantic billboard, with Koutarou's bulge blown up for the world to see. All their friends and former team mates are laughing and yelling about how they have to wash their eyes out, and Koutarou is ragged mercilessly by his current team mates, but he adores the pictures of Tetsurou going redder than a burnt tomato in the middle of Scramble Crossing so he just laughs at all the flak and teasing he gets (they all know how big he is anyway, since all the players tend to wander around the showers and locker rooms naked). Later on, he finds out that everyone in Tōdai has been teasing Tetsurou mercilessly about his soul mate's <em>humongous</em> dick, and he can't help laughing as well when his omega gripes about it while blushing that <em>adorable</em> blush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Owl be black, baby.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And once you go black...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime mentions it when they're chatting one day, because the Sports Science student is Koutarou's unofficial personal trainer (and OK the taller alpha is 100% a guinea pig sometimes but that's fine), that while Tetsurou has always been surrounded by friends who support him and protect him, Koutarou has technically always been on his own.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes, he has a big family and he's always been close to his sisters. But Tetsurou had been Koutarou's rock for so long, until he wasn't there anymore and it was just Koutarou and Akaashi until it wasn't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he's glad for it. Tetsurou had been conflicted and confused and hurting for so long, he's so very grateful that his omega had people around him who loved and consoled him through it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou had been fine for years, his single-minded obsession with volleyball making him oblivious to a lot (which wasn't necessarily a good thing, but in this case it was). He'd needed to be alone, truly alone, for once in his life, in order to <em>sort himself out,</em> as his eldest sister said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Besides, he'd always known his family was just a phone call away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So he means it when he tells Hajime it's OK, that he had to learn about himself somehow because when he's around other people he's easily distracted, that he'd be a pretty shitty alpha if all he can do is rely on other people.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The shorter male's voice is gruff when he replies, but his smile is proud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It still sucks that Koutarou is always so far away from his beautiful mate, but he also knows that it does make their time together that much more precious. And besides, Tetsurou is crazy independent and loves doing his own thing, and as much as Koutarou knows the omega loves him more than life itself, he also knows that he wants to give Tetsurou the space to be his own person.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi chokes on his instant ramen - Date's away at the International Human Rights Tribunal, and anyway Akaashi has always had such a huge appetite midnight meals are par for course - when Koutarou tells him all that. Then those familiar gray-blue eyes are soft and proud, and the university student tells him to go bother his soul mate and hangs up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou really needs to sleep more, but the omega has always been nocturnal. Koutarou manages to make him sleep though, after one round of really hot phone sex and sweet coos until those glowing eyes close and soft breaths fill his earphones.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He stares a bit longer, caresses a smooth cheek on his screen, then he takes a screenshot and hangs up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Valentine's Day, Tetsurou makes it to Nagano and manages to spend the night. Then his omega is limping onto the shinkansen the next day, but his eyes are glowing and his smile is soft and adoring, and Koutarou thinks that he'd happily get shot a million times for this beautiful man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When White Day comes, Koutarou walks into the Tōdai volleyball gym with a broad smile and Tetsurou leaps on him in a heartbeat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[Hajime POV]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were seniors now, and soon they'd be stepping out into the world to make it on their own, saying goodbye to volleyball competitions and last-minute assignments and drinking far more than they should during the day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's working hard to secure his internship in California, and Tetsu is focused on getting into the JVA to lower the net for everyone in the country. They have one more Championship left in them, <em>the defending champions</em>, and then it's goodbye to early mornings in the gym, to afternoons full of friendly taunts on a hardwood court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's a bit annoyed with his dad for bothering Tetsu when a particularly difficult case comes around, but he says nothing because Tetsu makes his own decisions, and the omega is all about helping others.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Obviously Tetsu cracks the case, and then Kenma is roped in to hack a seedy forum on the dark web. Hajime is insanely proud of them, these omegas who never let their secondary genders define them, who can do what no one else in the country can, and he and Kou cook up a storm that night while they video call everyone to celebrate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If the two university seniors drink a bit too much and end up throwing up through training the next morning, no one on the team bats an eyelash.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's Hajime's birthday party, <em>one last hurrah</em>, Tetsu says with a bittersweet smile (it's not the last, because there are more birthdays to come, but Hajime understands), and <em>thank God</em> Bokuto Koutarou doesn't get drunk easily because the owl is having to cover for the birthday boy and drink all his shots for him within hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day, Date comes through like the angel he is as usual and brings everyone food because he still doesn't get hangovers (unlike the rest of them).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jackals' glowing endorsement of Hajime helps a lot, and he's secured his internship even before summer holidays, which leads to another wild party and the spiky haired alpha is so grateful for Date's incredible connections and ability to always keep Kou and Tetsu under (some) control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He feels a bit better when Kenma tells him that all the pictures of that crazy night are either safe or deleted, though Tooru won't stop howling with laughter at the gallery of stupidity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's Kou's birthday, and everyone's making the trip to Miyagi to cheer the Jackals' ace on, and it's such a happy, massive reunion, that Hajime can't help but wonder at how very lucky they all are to have such amazing lives, such amazing people in their lives.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Japanese national volleyball team doesn't win the World Championship, but Tetsu and Hajime and Kenma and Date and Akaashi and all their friends are so damn proud of how hard Kou fought, how he never let any ball go - chasing and receiving and blocking like his life depends on it - how he served and spiked with all his might again and again and <em>again</em> even as his entire body shook with exhaustion and that sweat-drenched white hair stuck to high cheekbones. The Japanese Olympic Committee representatives talk to the players after the game, and the soul mate couple make out so passionately that the TV crews pan away blushing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On Tetsu's birthday, it devolves into another wild party when the dark haired omega reveals the JVA have hired him to lead the Sports Promotion Division once he graduates, <em>even before final exams in Tōdai</em>, and this time even Date can't be counted on to be the voice of reason because the famous lawyer is so incredibly proud of his ex-boyfriend he goes absolutely <em>mental</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are flyovers by jets, and choppers carrying banners over Tokyo skies, and Skytree is illuminated, and billboards in Shibuya and Shinjuku with Tetsu's smiling face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kou just laughs and laughs and laughs, because the good natured athlete has accepted Date as one of his own, and knows that they both adore Tetsu to bits though Date gets a bit out of hand at times because of his privileged upbringing which means he's not quite grounded in reality sometimes (but Akaashi doesn't bother to stop his mate either, those gunmetal blue eyes shining with pride all through the celebrations).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime knows, beyond a doubt, that Tetsu is going to make them all prouder than they've ever been. There's nothing that Tetsu can't do - he's a force of nature, a genius, an unstoppable powerhouse who's on a mission to lower the net, and they love him <em>so fucking much</em> for it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru runs through the streets of Buenos Aires screaming at the top of his lungs, and somehow starts a street party.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>God</em>, he loves his mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tōdai retains their title, Tetsu cries on the court for the first time in history, and Hajime knows he should be asking his captain to stop - <em>they need to get up and shake hands and bow and thank the fans</em> - but he can't see through the tears either.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's almost the end, now. So many years of being student athletes, so many mornings of dragging themselves to practices and so many evenings spent studying and chatting and hanging out and getting wasted. His room in the Aoyama apartment will remain empty for him - <em>for whenever he makes it back to Tokyo on vacation, for when he completes his internship</em> - and Akaashi has moved in with Date, and everyone's securing jobs and growing up and getting ready to spread their wings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, Kou spread <em>his</em> a long time ago. The white haired alpha is hard at work proving himself, even though the country forgave him long ago for that brief period of scandalous behavior, and Bokuto Beam enters common lingo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For Christmas, there's a lot more crying than usual, because it's almost the end of another era, and though at times it was hard, and tumultuous, and painful, it was also beautiful and fun and loving and happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On New Year's Day, Hajime prays that the entire world knows the same peace and joy that he does.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[Kuroo POV]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou is insanely busy at work, and that sucks because he has less time to make quick trips to see Koutarou, but it's OK because they still call and message constantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he'd built in a clause in his contract that his heats and Koutarou's ruts would be paid time off no matter what, so that helps.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Koutarou proposes, Tetsurou doesn't stop crying for <em>days</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His soul mate had waited, tried to earn enough money of his own to stand proudly next to Tetsurou - who was minting it with his investments - especially given who the dark haired omega's ex is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While he knows that Koutarou isn't jealous of Ryou, and hasn't been in years, he also understands that it's an alpha's nature to be competitive, to want to be the ultimate provider and protector.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou has earned a lot from his volleyball and endorsements, and had somehow gotten Kenma and Ryou to teach him investments on the down low so that he's become quite the savvy investor himself (even though he used to suck at Math). These days, it's hard to go through Tokyo without seeing Koutarou's beaming face on some billboard, because the white haired ace's natural cheer and zest for life come through even on canvas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's already being billed as the wedding of the century, and Tetsurou hasn't even figured out the location or date yet. Koutarou had laughingly abandoned all responsibility for wedding planning - <em>you're the smart one, baby!</em> - and Tetsurou thanks all his lucky stars he has amazing friends and an incredible (though occasionally OTT) ex-boyfriend (<em>Ryou, NO, they will NOT shut Tokyo down for a wedding procession</em>).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Palace calls, and Tetsurou is dumbstruck at the fact that the Emperor had agreed to Koutarou's request - <em>I thought you weren't getting involved in the planning, babe! </em>- to have their wedding on imperial grounds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes he forgets that his <s>sexy</s> silly fiancé comes from an insanely rich and powerful family, because Koutarou has no airs about him (<em>they're all in his head</em>), and has never been arrogant or a show-off about <em>anything</em>. Sometimes, he forgets that Koutarou actually owns almost all of Tokyo (<em>together with his sisters</em>, the athlete is always quick to point out). Sometimes, he forgets that Koutarou is actually a <em>kazoku</em>, is supposed to inherit the responsibility of counseling the Emperor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes, Tetsurou worries that all the Imperial Family will hear from Lord Bokuto Koutarou is how awesome volleyball is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still, there's a stunned silence when they all realize that Koutarou actually has the Emperor's private number and can call whenever he likes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there's a <em>lot</em> of freaking out, because Tetsurou is marrying one of the most powerful men in Japan - but Koutarou gives him that cute, confused look and says he's nothing but a simple volleyball player in love with Kuroo Tetsurou and the omega <em>melts</em> - and has to look absolutely <em>stunning</em> on his wedding day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He refuses to start any of those stupid pre-wedding diets though. Koutarou swears he's the hottest, sexiest, most gorgeous person in the world (but Koutarou is biased). More importantly, Tetsurou knows himself, knows his own body. He works out still, despite his insane schedule, and he doesn't drink as much as before (though that's because Hajime is now half a world away). He's a bit worried about his bedhead, but everyone tells him it's part of his charm and Koutarou is yelling loudly over video call from the middle of Gion about how he <em>abso-fucking-lutely loves it</em>, so that's that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They decide on summer the following year, because this year Koutarou has to focus on the Olympics and they'll be in Rio together. Then life goes back to normal, even though Tetsurou has to constantly fend off approaches from brands and fans and gushing housewives at the grocery store.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There's a lot of speculation in the media anyway, about who he'll be wearing, about who will be catering, who will be performing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But whenever Tetsurou exits the gates at that station in Osaka, and sees Koutarou there waiting for him, he doesn't care about anything but the fact that this handsome, brilliant, adorable, sexy alpha chose <em>him</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[Bokuto POV]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou had actually forgotten about the fact that he's supposed to be Imperial Counsel one day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oops.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, he'll just ask Tetsurou and Akaashi and Kenma and Date for ideas before he has to report to the Palace each time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Olympics are really quite something.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wonders why people still flirt with him when he has a soul mate that he's engaged to, but he shrugs it off and spends as much time as possible with Tetsurou, whose job affords him the luxury of always hanging around the Japanese volleyball teams.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so fucking proud of his beloved, whose incredible plans are already delivering results. Japan has always been a country obsessed with soccer and baseball and golf and tennis, but now, slowly, more and more people around the nation are falling in love with volleyball.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So Koutarou spikes and serves as hard as he can - <em>because there's nothing cooler than a great spike</em> - and he hustles like hell to prevent the ball from dropping no matter how much his legs hurt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They don't win the gold medal, but he has glowing golden eyes in his bed that night and that means more to him than another beer coaster.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face appears on even more billboards after that, and the proposal from Zegna is tempting but Armani tops it so Koutarou agrees and then his dick is straining through underwear all over Japan and Tetsurou is constantly sputtering and blushing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Hajime proposes to Tooru, Koutarou uses his insane wealth to fly everyone to Argentina for a weekend so they can celebrate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Finally.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Those two had been in love since before they were born.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it seems to be proposal season, because Daichi proposes to Koushi, and Date proposes to Akaashi. Lev doesn't propose to Kenma, but they know it's because the university senior is the shy and reticent type (and Koutarou hears from Tetsurou that Kenma laid down The Law about proposals).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's amazing how blissful his life is now, when not very long ago it was all falling apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It never ceases to take his breath away when he wakes up and sees Kuroo Tetsurou in his arms, smiling contentedly in his sleep, while soft sunlight streams through the blinds and the scent of the ocean breeze on a summer's day fills his world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's so fucking proud of Tetsurou, so fucking grateful that the omega chose him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And every time they have to part temporarily, they say the same thing (and their friends adopt the phrase too).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Owl be black, babe.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou cracks another case for the police, and Koutarou races to Tokyo to hug and kiss his fiancé before rushing back to Osaka.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't know how many times he'd saved his country in a past life, but he figures it's a lot when Kuroo Tetsurou is his soul mate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone had a good laugh when the scientists figured out that their eyes glow when they're separated and thinking about sex with each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then everyone <em>aww'd</em> when the scientists realized that their eyes glow whenever they're face to face and looking at each other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For his birthday, Tetsurou gives him such a hot strip tease and lap dance that the memory of it is forever seared in his brain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou is the luckiest man alive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's Tetsurou's birthday and Koutarou spends so long worshipping his omega that the other is a panting, sobbing wreck who passes out clutching his necklace before dawn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They have matching tattoos by now - a cat and owl intertwined - and Tetsurou has a really sexy belly piercing and learns to belly dance for Koutarou's Christmas present.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can't wait till that flat stomach and those washboard abs disappear, and Tetsurou is carrying his children. He'd already made it clear he wants six kids - <em>coz volleyball!</em> - and Tetsurou laughed and blushed but agreed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not like Tetsurou can say no to him anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His omega is ethereal on New Year's Day at the shrine, as the stars twinkle above, and snowflakes whisper past, and the dark haired man smiles at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's Valentine's Day, and White Day, and for <em>hanami</em> with their friends Tetsurou wears a kimono and looks so absolutely sublime surrounded by cherry blossoms Koutarou bawls in the middle of Ueno Park.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He bawls nonstop through his wedding, because his omega is the loveliest creature he's ever laid eyes on, and <em>Tetsurou loves him, Tetsurou is his soul mate and his husband, and TETSUROU LOVES HIM.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>But I,</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>I love it when you give me things,</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>And you,</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>You ought to give me wedding rings.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Their first dance is sweet, that book of love playing on the screens.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou tries his best to impregnate his mate - <em>his husband</em> - after that but each time he can't help but marvel at the fact that this amazing, gorgeous force of nature said yes to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gets the best birthday gift, when Tetsurou shyly announces that he's pregnant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tooru freaks about altering bridesmaid dresses (because <em>yes</em>, the drama queen is making bridesmaids wear <em>dresses</em>), but everyone can see the Argentinian player is beside himself with joy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There are a lot of arguments over who should be godfather and godfather, and in the end the baby in Tetsurou's belly has more godparents than any unborn child in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the first day of spring the following year, their bundle of joy is born.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryousuke - and the adult Ryousuke cries like a baby in the hospital when he hears the name - looks <em>exactly</em> like Koutarou. He's also insanely active (like his father) and mischievous (like his mother, and Koutarou loves that Tetsurou is 'mom' because in their world moms are the ones who give birth and breastfeed and fuss, male or female) so that everyone is always exhausted trying to catch up with the hyperactive newborn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akaashi gives birth not long after, and everyone is so damn happy because they just <em>know</em> that the children of the exes are gonna be a 'thing'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then it's wedding season - and bridesmaid and wedding outfits have to be altered again and again - and then Tooru is giving birth, as is Koushi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone looks radiant in every picture though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou-chan is super smart like his mom, and it's dangerous because the baby figures out how to unlock his crib and wander off whenever he feels like it (Koutarou encourages it with cheers and hoots and laughs, and Tetsurou acts like he's mad but then he keeps kissing his husband). So Tetsurou ends up carrying their son around everywhere he goes, and Koutarou still cries every time he meets his husband and child at the station.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hinata comes back and makes the cut for the Jackals, and then everyone is laughing after the collab with KodzuKen because the orange-haired bundle of energy had proposed and Kageyama had called him <em>boke</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then Lev proposes, and Tetsurou gets a Switch thrown at his face because he can't stop trying to plan Kenma's wedding.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the JVA announces that Japan is officially a 'volleyball nation' on Christmas, Koutarou can't stop kissing his husband.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou had made all this possible. He'd hustled across the country and thought up program after program. He'd poured his heart and soul into sharing his love for the greatest game in the world with his fellow citizens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou has never been prouder, never been more grateful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They make Ryou-chan an owl and cat plushie for Christmas, and for New Year's they keep getting stopped for pictures at the shrine with their child.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou-chan and Date Akihito are inseparable, but they'd all expected it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koutarou doesn't like being so far away from his husband and child, but he knows that it's just how things are - the Jackals are the best team in the League - so he does his best to make trips to Tokyo, and he calls and messages constantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every time he walks into that Aoyama apartment though, those glowing golden eyes and a matching shining pair bring him to his knees.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bokuto Ryousuke is the naughtiest child in the world, but he's also insanely cute (so he's never scolded) and intelligent. He never cries or fusses when it's mommy's heats or daddy's ruts, just behaves while Aunt Kenma or his other aunts or grandparents look after him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He <em>does</em> get up to no good a lot, and Aki is always there with him, and Uncle Ryou always lets them get away with anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aunt Keiji does too, though he acts a bit strict at times (then he just reads manga to them till they fall asleep holding hands).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They like the other kids too, and they love their really big family with all the warm hugs and kisses and lots of presents.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It'd be nice if daddy was around more, though. Mommy hugs those owl plushies a lot when he thinks no one is looking, so Ryou tries to be extra sweet whenever daddy is away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mommy loves him so much, and daddy is always so bright when he calls and sees Ryou. He knows his parents love each other a lot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryou-chan also knows that Aki is his, forever.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[Hajime POV]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's surreal, almost, being back in Tokyo while Tooru and their son are half a world away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His room is exactly as he'd left it, and the only difference now is that there's Ryou-chan crawling all over the apartment and everyone is always trying to chase the mischievous baby down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime gets into the groove soon enough, drilling the Olympic volleyball team until they're complete wrecks. Kou is always the first to try again, and Hajime thinks that his housemate is truly blessed to have such a badass alpha as his soul mate and husband.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't even flinch when he walks in on the two by accident, because Ryou-chan wants <em>mommy</em>, and he just thinks that Tetsu is insanely flexible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then COVID hits, and they're locked down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsu is trying to help everyone in the country during these times, and he makes Kou step up as Imperial Counsel In Waiting. Between the two of them they manage to get assistance to millions, because Tetsu is insanely persuasive and has cajoled every volleyball player he knows into opening hearts and wallet, and because that soul mate couple is <em>insanely</em> rich.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime is <em>so fucking proud</em> when that couple is jointly awarded the Order of the Rising Sun. And Ryou-chan is too, from the way the child beams through the ceremony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They still find ways to train, and then restrictions are lifted, and then vaccines are readily available, and the Japanese men's Olympic volleyball team are total demons so much so that Hajime wonders if he's losing his touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Tetsu and Akaashi and Tooru and Koushi and Kenma announce that they're pregnant after the closing ceremony, there are a lot of tears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[Kuroo POV]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd never thought he could feel this way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They have twins, both carbon copies of Koutarou, and Ryou-chan is a boisterous yet thoughtful toddler who is always trying to help mommy out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Jackals relocating their HQ to Tokyo is just the icing on the cake.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hajime moves out, as does Kenma. So their big Aoyama apartment is just the BoKuroo family now, and it's heaven to wake up to Koutarou feeding the children and shushing them - <em>mommy's still sleeping!</em> - and it's heaven to come home after work to see Koutarou playing with the children in their living room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their children are amazingly astute, always keeping to themselves when Tetsurou goes into heat or Koutarou goes into a rut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou and the other omegas are still fiercely independent, and they hang out and do whatever they want whenever they want. But their alphas are as besotted as ever, and somehow it becomes the latest trend for dads to be carrying their children around and taking care of them while the mothers go off for drinks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tetsurou will always be grateful he'd gone to that random training camp in middle school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gives birth to a total of six children - two sets of twin boys, and two individual boys - just like Koutarou wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like he can say no to his alpha.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Theirs is a golden world, a bright and shining world full of hope and love and laughter. Theirs is a world full of joy, of hot sex even as they grow older - Tetsurou will forever be a slave to the pleasure Koutarou gives him - of sweet kisses under summer moons.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Ryou-chan declares that he and Aki are mates, there's a lot of crying and drinking just like old times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When the oldest twins mate with Tooru's and Koushi's children, there's another wild party.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, when Tetsurou's and Kenma's children fall in love, the childhood friends hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They'd all - all of them - always been family. It's in the blood in their veins.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>##</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>A/N 1: </b>The <em>kazoku</em> were abolished in 1947, but hey this is an omegaverse so...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>A/N 2:</b> Timeline for anyone who's wondering: Kuroo and Bokuto were born in 1994. Kuroo enters university in 2013, and graduates in 2016 (World Championships are 2015 and 2019). Olympics are 2016 and 2020/21. They get married in 2017, children are born 2018.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>A/N 3:</strong> I did hint at Book of Love last chapter.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>